My Big Charmed Magical Family
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: Sequel to Never Alone. The Halliwell family keeps getting bigger and bigger but big families mean big problems. Can Prue and Andy handle their ever growing family?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, it's the sequel! Please review! I update faster depending on how many reviews I get. If you didn't read Never Alone here's a small recap.

**Never Alone Recap: **Prue found out she was pregnant and told Andy three days before he died. Soon after she told her sisters and found out she was having twin girls. She was kidnapped while in labor and reunited with her father. Then she gave birth to Ava and Andrea who are the Twins of the Elements. They control all of the elements. They also have Prue's power and other ones. Then on the girls' first birthday Andy came back because of the wish Prue made blowing out the girls' candles on their cake. He's now human again. Leo proposes to Piper and she accepts. The family finds out Prue was abused by Roger, her ex fiancé when he comes back and takes the family hostage. Prue kills him and shortly after Andy proposes. Then Piper and Prue find out they're pregnant. The family meets a man named Ryan who is ½ whitelighter, ¼ demon, and ¼ witch. He becomes the girls' whitelighter. Then Cole tricks Phoebe into marrying him and Phoebe turns evil.

Okay, this takes place 7 ½ months later. Piper and Prue are eight months pregnant and Phoebe has yet to return. I have no idea what the names of Andy's parents are so in my story they're Mary and Dave. Oh, and Piper got her exploding power a couple months after Phoebe left.

Here's a list of everyone's powers:

The Charmed Ones

**Prue**: Telekinesis, astral projecting, and forming a barrier with her telekinesis (she gets it in this chapter. It's basically like an invisible wall)

**Piper**: Freezing, blowing up

**Phoebe**: Premonitions, levitation

The Men

**Leo**: Orbs, heals

**Andy**: Mortal, no powers

**Ryan**: Ava and Andrea's whitelighter. He can throw spiked electricity balls. Orbs

The Twins of the Elements

**Andrea**: Controls fire and earth.

**Ava**: Controls water and air.

**Both**: Telekinesis, forming shields of electricity, can go places in a gust of wind. They have some control over the weather. Telepathy

It was seven in the morning. Prue got up and checked Phoebe's room like she had for the last seven and a half months. She went down into the kitchen and cried. An hour later everyone was up.

"Momma!" Ava yelled.

"What Ava?" Prue asked.

Ava and Andrea's first word had been momma but a few minutes later they said dada too. They were to be two in a month and a half.

Ava pointed to a picture of Phoebe.

"Yes that's your auntie Phoebe, she's coming home from her trip any day now" Prue said.

She had been saying the same thing ever since Phoebe left.

"God my feet kill me" Prue said sitting down.

"I have to pea every five seconds" Piper said.

"Welcome to the joys of pregnancy" Prue said. "Andy I have a doctors appointment at four, please come"

Andy had missed the last four.

"I will try really hard Prue" Andy said. "I promise"

"I know" Prue said.

Piper finished making French toast.

"Breakfast is served" Piper said.

"Looks delicious" Prue said.

She grabbed two pieces of French toast and gave it to the girls. Then she took two for herself. Everyone took their slices of French toast. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Prue said.

She slowly got up and went to the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau!" Prue exclaimed opening the door.

"Hello Prue" Andy's mom said hugging her. "Please call me Mary"

Andy walked into the hallway.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"We thought we'd stop by and see how Prue and the girls were doing" Andy's dad said. "Where are the girls?"

"They're in the kitchen, we were eating breakfast" Andy said.

"I'm sorry we came so early but we wanted to catch you before you went to work" Mary said. "Can we see the girls?"

"Sure come into the kitchen Piper made French toast, have you guys eaten?" Prue asked.

"Yes, we ate before we came" Mary said.

They went into the kitchen.

"Hi Mary, Hi Dave" Piper said. "I don't think you've met my fiancé yet. This is Leo. Leo this is Mary and Dave, Andy's parents"

"Nice to meet you" Leo said shaking Mary and Dave's hands.

"Nice to meet you too" They both said.

"Where's Phoebe?" Mary asked.

"Phoebe went on a trip again to New York" Prue said. "She'll be back in a couple days"

"Hi my precious girls" Mary said.

She picked Andrea up.

"They look so much like you, Prue" Dave said.

"Thank you" Prue said.

Mary and Dave played with the girls for a while.

"Do you or Piper know what you're having?" Mary asked Prue.

"Piper doesn't want to know what she's having but I know I'm having boy" Prue said.

"We're getting a grandson!" Mary said excited.

"Yeah, Andy was so excited when he found out it was a boy" Prue said.

Mary and Dave stayed and talked until Andy had to leave for work. Then they left.

"I'm going to put the girls down for a nap" Prue said.

"Do you need any help" Piper asked.

"Nope I've got it" Prue said.

She took the girls upstairs.

"Leo take me down to Phoebe" Piper said.

"Why?" Leo asked. "You're eight months pregnant you shouldn't go down there"

"I can't stand it anymore, Leo" Piper said. "For almost eight months I've been listening to Prue get up, look in Phoebe's room, and then go downstairs and cry"

"Okay, I'll take you" Leo said knowing nothing he could say would change her mind.

They orbed down into Phoebe's room.

"Piper" Phoebe said. "I see you're back"

"For God's sake Phoebe, will you just shut up" Piper said. "Do you know how much you've hurt Prue? Every morning I hear her get up, check your room and then go downstairs and cry. She contacted the college and the paper and made it so that if you ever came back you could graduate without starting over and still get that job. She has a picture of you in the kitchen and every morning she tells the girls, that's your auntie Phoebe, she's coming home from her trip any day now. She hurts so bad Phoebe. The only thing that's keeping her going is her hope that you're coming back. If you crush those hopes, I don't know how she'll make it"

Phoebe looked at Piper with tears in her eyes. She saw the pleading look in Piper's eyes.

"I miss you guys" Phoebe said.

"Then please come home, if not for your sake then for Prue's" Piper said. "We both miss you so much and I don't want my baby to never know its aunt"

Phoebe thought for a second.

"Okay take me home" Phoebe said.

Leo orbed Piper and Phoebe back to the manor.

"Piper where have you …" Prue stopped. "Phoebe"

Prue hugged Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry, Prue" Phoebe said. "I never should have left you. I'm really sorry"

"It's okay, you're back now" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not okay, I betrayed my family" Phoebe said.

"Why did you turn evil, though?" Piper asked.

"I didn't know it was turning evil until it was too late" Phoebe said. "Cole told me if I married him I wouldn't have to save innocents or worrying about personal gain or fight demons. When I said that was turning evil he told me it wasn't, that I would have to kill anyone or fight anyone. I know that that's no excuse but"

"See I told you she would never turn evil by choice" Prue said. "And that she'd be back"

"I'm glad I'm back" Phoebe said.

She looked at Piper and Prue's ever expanding stomachs.

"I've missed so much" Phoebe said.

"Nothing that you would have wanted to see" Prue said. "Piper and I held off our weddings until you came back. Oh but the girls said their first word, momma and then a few minutes later they said dada"

"I knew they were smart" Phoebe said.

"Oh you start back at college anytime you want and they're still holding that job for you" Prue said. "And I found out I'm having a boy"

"I get a nephew!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Prue smiled.

"Are you hungry Pheebs? We can make you something" Prue said.

"No, I'm fine" Phoebe said. "But I really think we need to grab some of that vanquishing potion. When Cole finds me gone he's going to come straight here"

"Already got that covered" Piper said pulling out three vials of the vanquishing potion out of her pocket.

She handed one to Prue and one to Phoebe.

"Now whenever he attacks, we're ready" Piper said.

"But he knows we have these, won't he do something about it" Prue said. "I mean he's not stupid enough to attack us when we have a vanquishing potion"

"He might, but the vanquishing potion is worth a shot and I can try to blow him up" Piper said.

"Blow him up?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah I got a new power, now I can blow things up" Piper said.

"At first she couldn't control it and wound up destroying half of the house but now she does it pretty well" Prue said. "Although that wasn't until after she knocked me out during a demon attack"

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" Piper asked.

"Nope" Prue said.

"Yeah I got the power to levitate when I was down there, I don't really know how or why" Phoebe said.

"I'll check with the Elders" Leo said about to orb out.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled shimmering in.

"Oh look who's back" Prue said.

Cole threw an energy ball at Prue. Prue held up her hand to block it. A telekinetic wall formed in front of the sisters.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea" Prue said.

She pulled her hand away. It the wall stayed there.

"And I have no idea how to make it go away" Prue said.

Prue threw her vanquishing potion at Belthazor. It didn't work.

"Surprise" Cole said. "You didn't seriously think I'd come here unprepared"

"Okay everyone behind the wall thingy" Piper said.

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo went behind the wall.

"I have to go tell the girls to put their shields up" Prue said.

She astral projected to the nursery. She woke Ava and Andrea up.

"Sweeties there's a mean demon here. Please put up your shields" Prue said.

Instantly there were shields around the girls' cribs. Suddenly Prue felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and realized she was bleeding.

"Momma!" Andrea shouted.

Prue's world went dark.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Wake up Leo!"

Phoebe shook Leo who had been knocked out a few minutes after Prue astral projected upstairs.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled. "Leo! Prue's dying! He's not waking up!"

"Ryan!" Piper yelled while blowing up Cole for the fifth time.

Ryan orbed in.

"Prue now!" Piper ordered.

Ryan healed Prue. She sat up coughing. She felt her stomach.

"Is the baby okay?" Prue asked after she stopped coughing.

"He should be" Ryan said. "I healed him too"

Ryan helped Prue up.

"Some help here" Piper said. "I can't just keep blowing him up"

Prue flung him into a wall. Cole shimmered out.

"Finally" Piper said.

Prue looked at her watch.

"Can you watch the girls? I have to get to my doctor's appointment" Prue said.

Phoebe ran upstairs.

"Sure. What's wrong with her?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea" Prue said. "I've got to go"

Prue left for her doctor's appointment.

Piper went upstairs to the nursery.

"Girls you can put your shield down" Piper said.

The girls took their shields down.

"Now go back to sleep please" Piper said.

Piper shut the door and went to Phoebe's room. She knocked on Phoebe's door.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Um, I'm busy" Phoebe said.

"No your not" Piper said.

She opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine" Phoebe said.

"You didn't look fine when you ran off a few seconds ago" Piper said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid" Phoebe said. "Only I would fall in love with a demon"

"Hello, Jeremy" Piper said.

"But when you realized it you killed him. I ran off and turned evil" Phoebe said. "I almost killed my sister and her unborn son"

"No, Cole almost killed her. You didn't choose to have him come here and almost kill her" Piper said.

"But if I hadn't been so stupid and run off with him, he wouldn't still be here right now. We would have vanquished him" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you fell in love with the human Cole. Then Belthazor came out and you loved Cole so much you tried to believe it was still Cole there. It's not your fault that you fell in love" Piper said. "And you're not stupid; I would have done the exact same thing if I were in your place"

"Yeah right" Phoebe said. "Besides even if you understand it, Prue might not. She was so proud of me and I ruined it"

"You didn't ruin it. She held everything for you because she knew you were coming back and you did. You didn't let her down, you proved her right" Piper said.

"But I wasn't going to come back" Phoebe said. "You convinced me to come back"

"Pheebs, Prue loves you. No matter what you do, that will never change. She is still proud of you, I know because I can see it in her eyes" Piper said. "I know for a fact the person who's most disappointed in you, is yourself"

"I guess" Phoebe said. "I still feel bad though, leaving you guys"

"Well then you'll just have to make it up with free babysitting" Piper said smiling.

"I don't feel that bad" Phoebe said laughing.

Prue was in her car when her cell phone rang.

"Let me guess, you're stuck at work?" Prue said.

"I'm really sorry, Prue. I really wish I could make it but I am stuck here under a lot of paperwork" Andy said. "I promise you I will make it to the next one, no matter what"

"Promise?" Prue asked.

"Promise" Andy said. "Now I have to go, I don't know when I'll get home but it won't be till late"

"Okay" Prue said. "By the way Phoebe's back home"

"That's great" Andy said. "She's evil free?"

"She was never really evil" Prue said.

"I've got to now" Andy said.

"I love you" Prue said.

"I love you too" Andy said.

Prue hung up the phone.

2:00A.M. in the morning. Prue's sitting in the living room waiting for Andy.

"Mommy's going to be extra worried if you tell her you want to be a policeman" Prue told her stomach.

The baby kicked.

"Or maybe you'll be a soccer player" Prue said.

Andy opened the door.

"Finish your case?" Prue asked.

"You didn't have to wait up for me" Andy said.

"I wanted to" Prue replied.

Andy handed her some roses and chocolates. There was a note attached saying I'm sorry.

"I was going to give these to you when you woke up but since you're awake" Andy said.

"Thank you" Prue said.

Andy sat down next to Prue and sighed.

"Hard day?" Prue asked.

"Very" Andy said.

Prue snuggled closer to Andy.

"I missed you" Prue said.

"I missed you too" Andy said.

He kissed the top of Prue's head.

"So had any visits from Cole since Phoebe has come home?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, he came but after a couple hours of fighting he shimmered out" Prue said.

"Didn't you have the vanquishing potion?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, it didn't work, but don't worry will get another one" Prue said.

"Don't worry? My eight months pregnant fiancée and her eight months pregnant sister are fighting a demon that's vanquishing potion doesn't work on him" Andy said.

"Did anyone get hurt?' Andy asked.

"Not badly, Ryan healed me" Prue said.

"You got hurt, why didn't you tell me?" Andy asked.

"Because it was nothing to worry about, I'm fine, does it look like I'm hurt?" Prue asked.

"No, but you were, and I'd like to know when my fiancée gets hurt because I love her very much" Andy said.

"I'll be sure to tell you next time" Prue said.

They were quiet for a second.

"You know the house isn't big enough for the baby and Piper's baby" Prue said.

"I know" Andy said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to move out" Prue said. "But what else can we do?"

"What about the basement?" Andy said.

"It's on the nexus" Prue said.

"The entire manor is on the nexus" Andy said. "And you've gotten rid of the woogyman"

"Still we'd have to fix it up and we can't move the kids down there and we can't ask Phoebe to move to the basement" Prue said.

"I don't know, we could add onto the manor" Andy suggested.

"I'd feel wrong adding something on to a house that's been in this family for who knows how long" Prue said.

"I'm out of suggestions" Andy said.

"And I'm tired" Prue said.

"We should go to bed. We can discuss stuff with everyone in the morning" Andy said.

They headed upstairs.

Remember please review, I love reviews, they are my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so here's one now.

Disclaimer: I do own Charmed, pigs do fly, and the fat lady did sing. Yeah right, all I own are the charmed kids in this story and Ryan.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing. I'm going to pretend making the basement into a bedroom wouldn't interfere with the nexus. In the show I have no idea if it would.

"Good morning" Prue said walking into the kitchen with the girls.

"Where's Andy?" Piper asked.

"Where do you think?" Prue said. "He got called in…again"

"It's not his fault" Piper said.

"I know. When he got home at two in the morning he gave me flowers and candy to make up for missing the ultrasound" Prue said.

"That's sweet" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but I still wish he'd be here more" Prue said.

She lifted Ava and Andrea into their height chairs.

"Anyway, Andy and I were discussing something last night" Prue said. "I don't want to move out but we're not going to have enough space for the babies. I mean your baby has the nursery, which can be turned into a room, in the closet but my baby can only sleep in my room for a couple years. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Without moving out, no" Piper said. "Didn't you guys come up with any?"

"One of Andy's ideas was to convert the basement into a bedroom but wouldn't it interfere with the nexus?" Prue said. "Plus nobody should have to sleep in the basement"

"I'd sleep in the basement" Phoebe said. "If it was turned into a bedroom. Would it interfere with the nexus, Leo?"

"No, not since you vanquished the woogyman" Leo said.

"Then what do you guys think?" Prue said. "Maybe we could turn Phoebe's bedroom into a bedroom for the girls?"

"It's fine with me" Phoebe said.

"I'm okay with it except for the fact that what about if any of us have more kids?" Piper asked. "And we're going to have to have workers in the basement so how can we explain the demons?"

"If or when the next Halliwell baby after our two comes into the manor, they'll have to share a room the girls, your kid, or my son. If anymore come after that then I'm pretty sure I'll be insane with so many kids in the manor that I'll move out. And I don't have an answer for the next question" Prue said.

"Stuff two kids into my closet?" Piper asked.

"Or share a room with their cousin" Prue said.

"Leo, do you have any suggestions on how to transform the basement without exposing magic?" Phoebe asked.

"We could use magic to do it" Leo said.

"What about personal gain?" Piper asked.

"If it's protecting magic from exposal then it's not personal gain" Leo said.

"I'm sure that excuse would go well with the Elders. I need to redecorate my basement so I'm using magic so I don't expose magic" Prue said sarcastically.

"They've surprised us before" Phoebe said. "Maybe they'll do it again"

"We can at least ask" Leo said.

"Go ahead but I doubt they'll listen" Piper said.

Leo orbed out.

"What was Andy's other ideas" Phoebe asked.

"Add on to the manor or move out" Prue said.

"I don't like any of those ideas" Piper said.

"Neither did I" Prue said. "With all of the witch stuff I just can't see how living out of the manor would work"

"It would be kind of hard" Phoebe said.

"Definitely" Piper said. "Plus I like living with you guys"

"Me too" Prue said.

"Me three" Phoebe said.

"Who votes we go shopping and out to lunch today?" Prue said.

"I do" Phoebe said. "But what about Cole?"

"We've been fighting demons for the last eight months, I think we deserve a break" Piper said.

"Agreed" Prue said. "But I have to bring the girls along"

"It can be a girls' day out" Phoebe said.

"Did you hear that, Aunt Phoebe just called you a girl" Prue said to her stomach.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said to Prue's stomach. "It can be a boy, possible boys, and a girls' day out"

"He says thank you" Prue said.

"How about after breakfast we head to the mall?" Piper said.

"Sounds good" Phoebe said.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe started breakfast. Leo orbed in.

"What did they say?" Prue asked.

"We have to do the work with magical assistance" Leo said.

"We, I don't think Piper and Prue are really going to be able to help and Andy's tied up at work" Phoebe said. "That leaves you and me"

"This should be funny to watch" Piper said smiling.

"Hey, I take offense" Phoebe said. "I can build things"

"At least they'll have magical assistance" Prue said. "Plus Andy's going to have to take some days off soon or he'll go insane and so will I"

"Well it'll give us something to do" Phoebe said.

"I didn't know you guys wanted something to do, I could have given it to you" Piper said. "Anyways, after we're done with breakfast we're going for a girls' day out not counting Prue's unborn son and our it"

"Okay, I guess I can start on the basement" Leo said.

"I'll call Andy and see if he can come home early to help you although I doubt he will be able to" Prue said.

"Poor Andy, what case is he working on that's taking so long?" Phoebe asked.

"A bank robber, he's robbed eight stores in the last three days" Prue said.

"And they haven't caught him yet?" Piper asked.

"No, by the time the police arrive he's gone" Prue said. "Andrea can you please eat your cereal?"

"No" Andrea said.

"Excuse me?" Prue said.

"Look she's turning into you. One of her first words is no" Phoebe said.

"Very funny. Andrea eat your cereal" Prue said.

"No" Ava said.

"Now she's saying it" Prue said. "That's just great. Wait until daddy hears you say that to him"

Everyone finishes their breakfast and Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and the girls load up into the car.

"I'm driving because I am not sitting in a car where one of my pregnant sisters is driving" Phoebe said.

"Fine by us" Piper said.

They start heading towards the mall. Phoebe turns on the radio.

"This just in, a man walking into a bank demanding money shot three officers and then himself. One of the officers was rushed to the hospital in critical condition after being shot twice" the radio announcer said.

"I wonder if Andy knows the officer" Piper said.

Prue's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Prue says answering the phone.

"Prue? It's Darryl. Andy's been shot and is in critical condition. You need to get to the hospital now" Darryl said.

"Okay" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

She hung up the phone.

"That was Darryl, Andy was the officer who was shot; we need to get to the hospital" Prue said.

Phoebe started towards the hospital.

"It's going to be okay, Prue" Piper said.

Prue wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to call Leo and tell him to meet us at the hospital so he can take the girls home" Piper said.

She picked up her phone.

"Leo?" Piper said. "Okay, yeah we'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye"

Piper hung up the phone.

"Darryl called the house first so he already knew what was going on" Piper said.

"We're here" Phoebe said pulling into the hospital.

Prue went into the hospital while Piper and Phoebe unloaded the girls.

"Prue" Darryl said.

"Is he okay?" Prue asked.

"They took him into surgery a couple of minutes ago" Darryl said. "Why don't we go to the waiting room and sit down"

Piper and Phoebe came in with the girls.

"They took him into surgery" Prue said.

"He's going to be okay, Prue" Phoebe said.

They went to the waiting room. Soon Leo arrived.

"Any news?" Leo asked.

"No, they took him into surgery about twenty minutes ago" Piper said.

"Dada!" Ava shouted smiling.

Prue tried to smile.

"I think I should take the girls home" Leo said.

He took the stroller and took the girls home.

They sat there for another two hours before a doctor came out.

"We were able to get both of the bullets out but he's still in critical condition. The bleeding has stopped but he's in a coma and he's in intensive care right now. We don't know when he'll wake up. It could be days, months, or years" The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" Prue asked.

"He's in room 293" The doctor said.

"We'll stay out here" Phoebe said. "You and Darryl go in"

Prue and Darryl went into Andy's room. Prue sat down beside him.

"I better not lose you again Andrew Trudeau" Prue said grabbing his hand. "You have a son who desperately wants to meet you and two daughters who adore you…"

Prue started to cry.

"And a fiancée who can't take losing you again" Prue said.

"He's a fighter, Prue" Darryl said. "He'll make it"

"Prue?" Mary said coming into the room with Al.

"Hi Mary" Prue said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mary hugged Prue.

"This baby is not going to be a policeman or I'll go insane" Prue said trying to smile.

Mary smiled.

"How is he?" Mary asked.

"The bleeding stopped but he's in a coma" Prue said.

"I never knew which was harder, being a policeman or being a policeman's wife. And now I think it's being a policeman's mother" Mary said.

They sat there for twenty minutes.

"I think we should go home" Al said. "Call us if there's any news"

"I should probably go too" Darryl said.

They left the room.

"Destiny really doesn't want us together, do they?" Prue said. "I need you Andy, please don't leave me"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"That's your son who desperately wants to meet you" Prue said. "I know you can hear me, please wake up"

Prue sat there holding his hand. Piper and Phoebe came in.

"I'm beginning to wonder if both of us are going to make it to our wedding in one piece" Prue said.

"He'll wake up, Andy didn't come back just to leave you again" Piper said.

They sat there for a couple hours.

"Why don't we go home for a while?" Piper said.

"No, I don't want to leave him" Prue said.

"Prue it would only be for an hour, you could come back" Phoebe said. "You haven't eaten for a while and the girls probably miss you"

"I can't leave him" Prue said. "You guys go home; you don't have to stay because of me"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said.

"We'll be back in an hour" Phoebe said. "Promise me you will get something to eat and come see the girls when we come back"

"I promise" Prue said.

"Bye" Piper said.

"Bye"

Phoebe and Piper went home. Prue laid her head by Andy and fell asleep holding his hand.

"Prue? Prue, wake up" Piper said. "You need to get something to eat, its 8:00 at night"

Prue looked at her watch.

"You fell asleep" Phoebe said.

"You should go home, Prue" Piper said. "They'll let you know if anything happens"

"And if it's serious Leo can orb you over" Phoebe said.

"Yeah" Prue said getting up.

She kissed Andy's forehead.

They went back to the manor. Prue took the girls to her room for a while.

"I made some food for you" Piper said coming into Prue's room.

"I'm not really hungry" Prue said. "Why can't I protect him? I can save innocents everyday but I can't save him"

"Maybe it seems like that because you love him" Piper said. "It's easy to protect innocents because you don't know them and there's not so much at stake because if you lose them it won't change your life forever. I know that sounds horrible but it might be the truth"

"He got upset when he found out that I got hurt yesterday yet I can't make him understand that I worry about every single second of my life. He goes from chasing humans who are just as bad a demons to a home were real demons pop in every second" Prue said.

"I know it's hard for you, I feel that way when Leo's call away. You both are going to have to understand that risking your life is part of both of your jobs, there's no way around that" Piper said.

"How do you accept that the love of your life might die?" Prue said.

"By knowing that one day you'll be together again" Piper said.

Again thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming. This chapter is probably the shortest chapter you've ever read but I'll update soon.

A week later. Andy is still in a coma.

"Your son has one heck of a kick" Prue said to Andy. "And the girls' favorite word now is no. Phoebe trying to work on getting them to say Aunt Phoebe but right now they can only say Piper. Phoebe convinced it's because Piper is easier to say. Piper said the baby has been going wild all morning. It must be something in the air because our son has been wild too. I hope you don't miss the birth but don't worry, you still have another month. As soon as you wake up and feel better we're getting married. Nothing is going to stop that wedding. It was planned for three weeks from now; I think we should change it"

Prue sat there holding Andy's hand.

"They won't allow the girls to come in here. They miss you, so do I. Look at it this way; you finally get your days off from work. I don't think this is how you planned it though"

Prue laid her head down on his chest.

"Please wake up Andy, I love you too much to live without you" Prue said.

"You don't have to" Andy said weakly.

"Andy!" Prue exclaimed.

"You actually thought a bullet was going to stop me from being with you" Andy said.

Prue smiled.

"So I hear my son's being wild" Andy said.

"Yeah, feel" Prue said.

She took his hand and placed on her stomach.

"Wow, he's got a strong kick" Andy said.

"I know I've been feeling it for the last three and a half months" Prue said. "I better notify the doctor and nurses that you're awake. I'll be back in a second"

She went to the nurse's station.

"Um, my fiancé in room 293, Andrew Trudeau, is awake from his coma" Prue said.

"A doctor will be in, in a second" the nurse said.

She went back to his room.

"How long have I been in a coma?" Andy asked.

"A week, three hours and forty five minutes" Prue said.

"Anything interesting happen?" Andy asked.

"They girls learned the word no and it's now their favorite word. I told everyone about the space issue in the manor and they've started to convert the basement into a bedroom for Phoebe. The Elders told them they could have magical assistance if they did the work. Phoebe and Leo have been working on it for the last week and Piper is the professional directions reader and tool finder. Phoebe's going to move to the basement and we're going to convert her room into a room for the girls and the nursery will stay a nursery for the baby" Prue said.

"So everyone liked my idea?" Andy said.

"Yup" Prue said.

The doctor came into the room.

"I heard Mr. Trudeau was awake" The doctor said.

"Yeah" Andy said.

"Okay I'm going to take you in for some testing and see how long we're going to need you to stay here" the doctor said.

"I'll go call your parents and Piper and Phoebe and tell them what's going on" Prue said.

Prue left the room to call everyone.

A couple hours later.

"It looks like your healing well" the doctor said. "We'd like to keep you for another week or so but other than that you're doing extremely well"

"Good" Prue said.

The doctor left the room.

"So when do you want to move the wedding to?" Prue asked.

"I think we should keep it when it is" Andy said. "I may not feel my best for it but I think we should have it before the baby is born"

"Are you sure?" Prue said. "I don't want you passing out during the middle of it"

"I'll be fine" Andy said.

"We'll see" Prue said.

A week later.

"We're home!" Prue yelled.

"Welcome back Andy!" Phoebe said. "So how was the car ride with your almost nine month pregnant fiancée?"

"Scary" Andy said.

Phoebe laughed.

"Go lay down now, the doctor said you shouldn't be on you feet for more than an hour a day" Prue said. "And if you really want to have that wedding on time then you're going to have to rest"

Piper came into the room.

"Hi Andy" Piper said. "Phoebe, Leo needs your help in the basement"

Phoebe went to the basement.

"Andy, Piper and I came up with an idea. We think it would be cool to have a double wedding. Both of us want to get married before the babies come and our due dates are in three weeks" Prue said.

"Is Leo okay with this?" Andy asked.

"Yes" Piper said. "He thought it was a good idea"

"So do I" Andy said. "If you guys really want to"

"We do" Prue said.

"Then I guess the double wedding is on" Andy said.

"I'm going to go call dad" Piper said.

Piper walked off. Prue sat down beside Andy and sighed.

"Victor?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I mean he hasn't shown up since the girls' birthday party and birth. I don't know if I want him to walk me down the aisle. Piper does want him to and she was planning on walking down the aisle with me too" Prue said. "I mean the whole thing of having your dad walk you down the aisle was because he was giving you away and had watched you grow up. Victor only showed up twice"

"If you don't want him to walk you down the aisle I think Piper will understand" Andy said.

"I don't want to ruin it for her" Prue said. "I guess since it's for Piper I can do it"

"You don't have to" Andy said.

"But I will" Prue said.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Prue's wedding day. Piper and Prue are in the nursery.

"Oh my god we're getting married today" Piper said.

"I know" Prue said. "I'm really nervous"

"Me too" Piper said.

"Maid of honor coming into the room" Phoebe said coming into the nursery.

"How are the brides?" Phoebe asked.

"Nervous and frustrated with the one of the flower girls because she won't let her mommy put on her dress" Prue said as she struggled to get a blue dress with velvet on the top on Ava.

Finally she got it on.

"Any word on the guys?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, they're getting ready downstairs" Phoebe said. "By the way they're nervous wrecks. Darryl and Dad were attempting to calm them down"

"Good, is Andy standing?" Prue asked.

"He says he feels fine" Phoebe said.

"I feel fat" Prue said.

"Me too" Piper said.

"You guys look beautiful" Phoebe said.

"Can I come in?" Sheila asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come in" Prue said.

Sheila came in carrying Sara, her ten month old daughter.

"Hi, Sara" Phoebe said.

"Ava and Andrea look so pretty" Sheila said. "I came to ask if you wanted me to take them while you got ready"

"I think I'm going to keep them here" Prue said. "I want to spend my last moments of being Miss Halliwell with them"

"So are the guys taking your last name?" Sheila asked.

"Leo is" Piper said.

"I'm taking Andy's last name" Prue said. "It's too dangerous for Andy to be Inspector Halliwell at the police department"

"Good point" Sheila said.

"I'm shaking" Piper said.

"You just started shaking? I've been shaking since yesterday" Prue said.

"I remember my wedding day" Sheila said. "I was a nervous wreck and ended up running away for two hours"

"Well you guys don't have to worry about us running" Piper said.

"Yeah we don't want you to go into labor" Phoebe said.

"Don't say that, they might hear you and get an idea" Prue said.

"Okay Piper and I are going to change into our wedding dresses" Prue said. "Phoebe we're going to need help"

"Okay" Phoebe said.

"Sheila can you watch the girls for a second" Prue said.

"Sure" Sheila said.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe went into Prue's room to change.

"Okay, look in the mirror" Phoebe said to Piper and Prue.

Prue and Piper gasped as they looked in the mirror.

"It's happening, we're really getting married" Prue said.

Prue's hair was curled and her bangs were pulled back into a half ponytail. Piper's hair was done in the same way (The way Piper had it in Piper and Leo's wedding episode). Prue's dress was a white, strapless, floor length dress. It had lace and pearls around the top and waist. Piper's dress was a white, spaghetti strap dress, and had sequins glued to the edge of the top, waist, and bottom.

"You guys are so beautiful" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. "If anyone deserves to be here right now it's you too. Through all of the troubles you guys made it through, you still held on to your love. Prue, you raised twin girls almost completely alone for a year and dealt with the death of your soulmate. Piper, you were brave enough to keep a relationship with Leo when it seemed like the world was against you. You held on when the Elders took him and were still there to comfort the rest your Prue and I"

"And you Phoebe made me realize that my life was worth living and that I could raise two daughters alone. Both of you were there and did equally as much as I did in raising the girls for the first year of their life. I would of never made it through if you guys hadn't have been there when Andy died. I love you guys so much. Don't let married life keep us apart, okay?" Prue said with tears her eyes.

"You guys really want to make me cry, don't you?" Piper said.

They laughed.

"The power of three?" Phoebe said.

"The power of three" Piper and Prue said.

The hugged. Prue wiped her eyes.

"Ready?" Prue asked.

"Ready" They said.

"Wait a second" Patty said appearing.

"Mom" Piper said.

"I said I'd be here for the wedding" Patty said. "A mother can't break her promise, can she?"

The hugged her.

"I saw this moment" Patty said. "I had a premonition of this the day Phoebe was born. When I saw it I knew that everything was going to be alright"

Piper wiped her eyes.

"Before the tears ruin all of my make up, I think we better start the wedding" Piper said.

"Yeah, we better not be late" Prue said wiping her eyes.

"Okay, here we go" Phoebe said.

Phoebe went and got the girls and Patty went downstairs. The music started. Phoebe walked down the aisle holding the hands of Ava and Andrea, who were each holding a basket of flowers. Then Piper and Prue came down the steps. Victor took their arms and walked them down the aisle. Prue stood by Andy and Piper stood by Leo. The music stopped. Grams started the ceremony.

"Is there anything you want to say to Piper?" Grams asked Leo.

"Every moment since I met you, I've loved you. And each time I had to leave you, my heart broke. You are my soulmate. I can't imagine a day without you and I don't want to. You mean the world to me Piper. I love you"

"Is there anything you want to say to Prue?" Grams asked Andy.

"I wish I could say when I first met you it was love at first sight but I was only two months old and you were only a week" Andy said.

Everyone laughed.

"But I remember growing up with you and every time I envisioned getting married and having a family, it was with you. Every time I'm with you nothing matters. I know I hurt you when I died but I told you I'd always be with you and I was. I was lost without you by me. Then, when I came back, it was like someone had given me back my heart. I love you and no matter what happens, we're in this together"

Grams finished the ceremony.

Cole shimmered in.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting the wedding" Cole said smiling.

"Please Cole, if you love me…" Phoebe was interrupted.

"If I love you?" Cole said. "I married you and you left me"

"You're evil" Phoebe said. "Evil doesn't love"

"But humans do and now you and your sisters will pay" Cole said.

Cole transformed into Belthazor.

"Ryan!" Prue yelled.

Ryan orbed in.

"Take anyone who is mortal in this room out of here, but leave the girls" Prue said. "We might need their help"

"I'm not leaving you Prue, we're in this together" Andy said.

"Please Andy, you can't get hurt again" Prue said.

Piper blew Cole up.

"Prue I need your help" Piper said.

"Please, go with Ryan" Prue said to Andy.

"I'm leaving now, Andy! Come with me or stay here" Ryan said.

"We're in this together, Prue" Andy said.

Prue thought for a second.

"He's staying" Prue told Ryan.

Ryan orbed out with Darryl and his family.

Prue formed a shield in front of everyone.

"Dad!" Phoebe yelled. "Why didn't you go with Ryan?"

"Because I'm your father" Victor said.

Prue flung Cole into a wall.

"Andy get a knife" Prue whispered.

Andy ran to the kitchen. Belthazor threw an energy ball at Andy. Piper quickly froze it and Prue threw it back at Belthazor.

"Now you messed with the wrong person" Prue said.

A darklighter appeared by Belthazor.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Get out of here!"

"The baby!" Leo yelled.

"Piper you have whitelighter in you too" Prue said. "Because of the baby"

The darklighter shot at Piper and Leo. Leo orbed out in time. A shield formed in front of Piper's stomach throwing the arrow back at the darklighter. The darklighter exploded into flames. Andy came back in and gave the knife to Prue.

"Girls, put up your shields and cover daddy and your grandpa" Prue said. "Victor get over here with Andy and the girls"

The girls put up their shields over themselves, Andy, and Victor. A puddle formed underneath Prue.

"That wasn't what I think it is, is it?' Andy asked.

"Your son has the worst timing in the world" Prue said. "Phoebe take the knife"

Prue handed Phoebe the knife.

"Ava, send a big electricity bolt down on that man, please" Prue said.

Ava did as she was told.

"Ow" Prue said bending over.

Patty ran over to Prue.

"Wait" Prue said.

She sent Belthazor into a wall.

"Ava, again" Prue said.

Ava sent another electricity bolt at Belthazor.

"Phoebe go get some skin" Prue said.

Phoebe ran over and got skin.

"Go to the kitchen" Prue said. "And make another potion. Mom go with her"

Patty and Phoebe went into the kitchen.

Piper kept blowing Belthazor up.

"Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said breathing through another contraction. "Keep blowing him up"

"Ow" Piper said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"The baby just kicked really hard" Piper said.

"Oh my god" Prue said frustrated.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Did it feel like a sharp pain?" Prue asked.

"Yes" Piper said.

"Has it been kicking all morning?" Prue asked.

"Yes" Piper said.

"That was a contraction" Prue said.

Prue bent over.

"Like what I'm having" Prue said in pain.

"Girls, we have to help mommy fight off the bad demon" Andy said.

Ava sent a gust of wind at Belthazor, knocking him over. Andrea sent streams of fire at him. Then Ava sent a bolt of electricity on him. Phoebe ran into the room with the vanquishing potion.

"Holy crap, what's going on?" Phoebe said stopping by Piper. "Oh my god, Piper tell me your water did not just break on my foot"

"Yes, it did, Phoebe" Piper said in pain.

"Phoebe throw the vanquishing potion! Ava when Aunt Phoebe throws something at the demon send a bolt of electricity at him. Andrea send some fire" Andy said.

Phoebe threw the potion. Ava and Andrea did what they were told. Belthazor exploded.

"Good job girls" Andy said.

Leo orbed in and rushed over to Piper. Andy rushed over to Prue.

"What do we do?" Phoebe said. "Piper can't go to the hospital because her baby is going to come out in orbs"

"Well I can" Prue said in pain.

"If I can't go, you're not going either" Piper said while breathing through a contraction.

"Ryan!" Phoebe yelled.

Ryan orbed in.

"I took Darryl and his family home" Ryan said.

"Good, can you deliver a baby?" Phoebe asked.

"I think" Ryan said.

"Damn it! Why can't I get someone who's actually delivered a baby before?" Prue said.

"Because you always go into labor when demons attack" Phoebe said.

A few hours later. Piper and Prue had changed into their nightgowns and were ready to push.

"Okay, whose baby am I delivering?" Ryan asked looking from Piper to Prue.

"Mine" Prue and Piper said at the same time.

"Piper go first" Prue said.

"Hurry up" Prue said sitting in a chair.

"Breathe Prue" Andy said. "Victor can you take the girls and put them in their playpen?"

"Yeah" Victor took them to their playpen and came back.

"Just breathe Piper" Leo was saying.

"Just breathe Prue" Andy said.

"You breathe, I'll scream" Prue said.

"I agree with Prue" Piper said.

Patty put the sheets on the table. Leo helped Piper on to the table.

Prue screamed.

"Um, I don't think my son wants to wait" Andy said.

"Piper push" Ryan said.

Prue screamed.

"Um, somebody, I don't think the baby or Prue wants to wait" Andy said.

"Okay that's it, Ryan how do you deliver a baby?" Phoebe asked.

"I know how, I delivered you" Grams said. "But you'll have to do it"

Grams was in ghost form so she couldn't touch anything.

"My sister and grams are going to be delivering my baby on a chair?" Prue said.

"Patty go get some more sheets. Victor some more hot water" Penny said.

Penny instructed Phoebe on how to deliver the baby.

"Push Piper" Ryan said.

"Okay push Prue" Phoebe said.

Both Piper and Prue pushed.

"Congratulations Piper, you have a baby girl" Ryan said.

"I have another niece?" Phoebe said excited.

"Phoebe, pay attention!" Prue yelled.

"Okay push again, Prue" Phoebe said.

Piper and Leo were crying.

"I have a daughter" Leo said.

"We have a daughter" Piper said.

"Push Prue" Phoebe said.

"I can take over if you want" Ryan said.

"That would be good" Phoebe said backing away.

"Okay push, Prue" Ryan said.

Phoebe went over to Piper.

"What's her name?" Phoebe asked.

"Patience Melinda Halliwell" Piper said.

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Phoebe" Phoebe said.

"Just ignore your screaming sister over here" Prue said.

Prue pushed for another hour.

"Why isn't this frickin kid comin out!" Prue yelled.

"Push again Prue" Ryan said.

"You push" Prue said.

"You can do it Prue" Andy said.

"One last push, Prue" Ryan said.

Prue pushed.

"It's a boy" Ryan said.

Prue laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"We have a son" Prue said. "Who puts up a heck of a fight"

"What's his name?" Piper asked from the couch.

"Aidan Patrick Halliwell" Andy said.

Andy got Ava and Andrea

"Look at your new brother" Andy said.

"Baby" Ava said.

Andrea pointed to Patience.

"Baby" Andrea said.

"That's you're new cousin" Andy said.

"Patience Melinda Halliwell and Aidan Patrick Trudeau…welcome to the family" Grams said.

I didn't realize all of Prue's kids names started with an A until after I had already written four other chapters so I'm not changing it. I usually don't like when people name their kids names that have the same first letter but I guess I'll deal with it. In the story I purposely had their middle names start with a P. I won't say if this will be Prue and Andy's last child because truthfully I don't know. If they do have another one the name won't start with an A probably. Also if anyone who read Never Alone is wondering why Leo didn't deliver one of the kids it's because he was busy with Piper.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review people. I know there are lots of people who are reading this story and not reviewing. I don't care if the review is good or constructive criticism, just please review. I hardly got any reviews for the last two chapters. For those who did review, I thank you so much, so much that I'm actually mentioning certain people because I never do that and some of the people reviewing now are people who reviewed in my other story and I thank them so much for that.

**annie: **I don't know if I'm putting Paige in. It will just have to be a surprise if I do. Thank you for your suggestion/opinion though.

**emelie172: **Thank you for your reviews. I always appreciate them for this story and the last.

**charmed4eva1990: **I also thank you for your reviews. Your reviews for Never Alone and the reviews of others kept me motivated to write. That probably just came out really sappy but it's true.

**Sammi: **Why didn't you review for my last two chapters? I'm insulted…just kidding. You don't have to review for every chapter I just wanted to make sure you didn't disappear off the face of the earth cause that would be bad…or would it? I know, I took your line.

For all of the people I didn't specifically say like PrUe AnD AnDy, I'm sorry but I've already taken up ¼ of the page and I'm sure you want to get to the chapter. I'm going to be going on vacation soon and it's going to take forever for me to get ready for the vacation so I probably won't update for awhile. If I get a ton of reviews I'll update probably. Remember, every review counts. That was really lame but hey, I'm insane, what does it matter to me. I would continue to babble but I'm sure you're all sick of me so I'll be quiet now.

A couple days later.

Prue woke up in her bed with Andy and the girls next to her.

"Mama" Ava said.

"Shh" Prue said. "You'll wake daddy up"

Prue went over and picked up Aidan from his crib.

"Hey sweetie" Prue said.

She went and sat on the bed with him.

"Girls this is your brother, Aidan" Prue said.

Ava and Andrea sat by Prue.

Aidan started to cry which made Andrea and Ava start to cry.

"It's okay, he's just hungry" Prue said.

Andy woke up.

"Hungry, scared, and scared" Prue said.

Andy went over by Prue.

"It's okay, girls" Andy said. "Your brother is just hungry"

Ava and Andrea stopped crying.

"Hard to believe it's our third day as husband and wife" Andy said.

"And the parents of three children" Prue said.

"I'm going to go take the girls downstairs and get some breakfast for you" Andy said.

"I can go downstairs" Prue said.

"Prue you just gave birth three days ago, rest" Andy said.

"You just got shot two weeks ago, you rest" Prue said.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you rest this morning, I'll rest this afternoon" Andy said.

"Deal, but I'm going to go check on Piper" Prue said.

"Fine but only for a few minutes" Andy said.

Prue walked to Piper and Leo's room with Aidan. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Piper said.

Prue opened the door. Piper was lying in bed holding Patience.

"I had another taste of being a mother of three. Can I interest you in buying a kid?" Prue said.

"No, I'm content with mine" Piper said. "What happen that caused this sudden ad for buying a kid?"

"Aidan started crying, which made Andrea cry, which made Ava cry" Prue said. "It was like Dominoes"

Piper laughed.

"Andy actually let you out of bed?" Piper asked.

"No" Prue said. "So how's being a first time mom"

"I don't know all, she's done is sleep and eat so far" Piper said.

"Oh just wait" Prue said. "By the end of the week you'll be praying she sleeps"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?' Piper said smiling.

Prue came and sat next to Piper.

"The girls can't find me in here" Prue said. "Besides, aren't you really bored of lying in bed? I wanted to kill you guys after the twins were born"

"I still can't believe we got married and gave birth within a half an hour of each other" Piper said.

"Well it's never going to happen again because I refuse to have Phoebe almost deliver my baby again" Prue said. "With our luck all three of us will be pregnant at the same time next time"

"I take it you want more kids" Piper said.

"I don't know" Prue said. "Maybe, but if so only one more, I don't think I'd be sane with five kids"

"Prue" Andy said standing in the doorway.

"I'm sitting down, don't worry" Prue said.

"Do you want to eat your breakfast in here?" Andy asked.

"Is it okay with you?" Prue asked Piper.

"Fine by me" Piper said.

"Then yes, mom, I'd like to eat my breakfast in here" Prue said.

"Very funny" Andy said setting the tray in front of Prue. "How's my son?"

"Passed out in his mom's arms" Prue said looking at Aidan sound asleep in her arms.

"Do you want me to take him well you eat?" Andy asked.

"I believe that translates to pretty please can I hold my son?" Prue said. "Yes you can hold him. Where are the girls?"

"Eating with Phoebe and Victor" Andy said. "Leo said to tell you, Piper, that he had to go but he'll be back soon"

"Okay" Piper said.

"Oh and since Leo had to go I thought what better way to please my new sister in law than to make her breakfast too"

Andy went and got a tray from outside Piper's door.

"You're such a suck up" Prue said.

"Am not" Andy said.

"Okay, grossing out niece and sister with the flirting" Piper said.

There was a crash from downstairs.

"Go save Phoebe and Victor" Prue said she handed Aidan to Andy. "And take your son if you really want him"

Andy walked off with Aidan. Ava appeared on Prue's lap.

"Ava, don't do that, you're going to give mommy a heart attack" Prue said. "Unless you want the company of two annoying little girls while you eat your breakfast, I'll move to my room before Andrea follows"

"Okay" Piper said. "So you're still upset with dad?"

"Why do you ask?" Prue asked getting up.

"Because you're calling him Victor again" Piper said.

"Old habits are hard to break I guess" Prue said.

"I don't blame you for not warming up to him, that's okay Prue you don't have to lie to us" Piper said.

"Why don't you give Patience to Andy or Phoebe while you eat?" Prue said changing the subject.

Andrea appeared next to Prue.

"And she found me" Prue said.

"I'll be fine" Piper said. "You go attempt to eat breakfast"

"Mommy, up" Andrea said tugging at Prue's leg.

"Sweetie, Mommy can't pick you up right now" Prue said.

"Up" Andrea said starting to cry.

"Call if you need anything" Prue said to Piper.

Prue started walking towards her room with Ava and Andrea following.

"Go ask Daddy to pick you up" Prue said to Andrea.

Piper sat in her room holding Patience.

"I'm a mom" Piper said to Patience. "I hope you don't mind if I make a few mistakes with you"

Patience yawned.

"I hope that's a yes" Piper said.

"She won't mind" Leo said. "Because I'll be making just as many"

"No you won't" Piper said.

"Neither will you" Leo said.

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Piper said. "And that scares me"

"I'm scared too, but we can figure it out together" Leo said.

"I thought you had to leave?" Piper asked.

"I did and I finished what I had to do and then came back to see my beautiful wife and daughter" Leo said.

"Thank you" Piper said.

Leo laid down next to Piper and Patience.

"I love you, both of you" Leo said.

"We love you too" Piper said.

"Didn't Aunt Phoebe and Grandpa just feed you?" Prue said as Ava took a piece of Prue's toast.

Prue split it in half and gave one half to Andrea and the other to Ava. She smiled at her two daughters.

"I figured they'd be up here" Andy said coming into the room still holding Aidan.

"Wow, Phoebe hasn't tried to steal Aidan away from you yet?" Prue asked.

"Nope" Andy said. "She was too busy complaining that the girls only run away from her"

"Come sit down" Prue said.

"I'm fine" Andy said.

"You made me a promise" Prue said.

"Yeah but not until this afternoon" Andy said.

"Well I've changed it to now" Prue said.

Andy laid Aidan in his crib and then came and laid beside Prue on the bed.

"Dada" Andrea said crawling over to Andy.

"Hey sweetie" Andy said. "To think that these girls were destroying a demon a couple days ago with no help frightens me to no end"

"The fact that they were destroying demons that their mom couldn't even destroy or just the fact that they were destroying demons?" Prue asked.

"Both" Andy said. "Any idea what his powers will be?"

"I don't know if he'll even have powers" Prue said. "He's the first male born into the Warren line. The rest have just been married into the family"

"So our son might be like me?" Andy asked.

"There's a chance" Prue said.

Prue started to look worried.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't have powers than he'll have his sisters and mother to protect him" Andy said.

"But what if he feels left out?" Prue asked.

"He won't because his daddy doesn't have powers either" Andy said.

"But look what happened to his daddy" Prue said softly.

"It won't happen" Andy said.

"You don't know that" Prue said.

"We won't let it happen" Andy said. "Right now what we're discussing is all based on if he doesn't have powers. For all we know he could have powers"

"Yeah, you're right, but it's still my job to worry" Prue said.

"I know" Andy said.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm changing and going downstairs" Prue said.

"No you're not" Andy said.

"Yes I am" Prue said smiling.

Andy started kissing Prue's neck.

"Don't think that's going to stop me from going downstairs" Prue said. "Andy, the kids"

"They don't notice" Andy said.

"Don't think you get anything out of this" Prue said. "We have to wait"

"I can wait" Andy said.

"Well I've got news for you buddy after that labor you're going to be waiting a long time" Prue said.

Prue got up and changed.

"Are you coming?" Prue asked.

"Yup" Andy said.

He picked up Ava and took Andrea's hand. Aidan started to cry.

"I've got that" Prue said picking up Aidan.

They went downstairs to the conservatory where Phoebe and Victor were.

"Good morning" Phoebe said.

"Busy morning" Prue said.

Andy set Ava down. Andrea and Ava went over to Prue's legs and hugged them.

"They've been really clingy for the last few days" Prue said.

"They probably sense that they're not the center of attention anymore" Phoebe said.

Prue sat down.

"Pheebs, can you take Aidan for a second?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

Prue handed Aidan to Phoebe.

"Come here girls" Prue said.

Andrea and Ava came and sat on Prue's lap.

"Andy sit down" Prue said.

Andy sat down.

"She's got you trained" Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"So can I see my grandson?" Victor asked.

Phoebe handed Aidan to Victor.

Ava and Andrea clung to Prue.

"Two certain people are very jealous" Prue said.

"In my psychology class they said it's very typical for the first born child to feel jealousy towards the other child for the first few months" Phoebe said.

"But it's not like they didn't already have a sibling" Andy said.

"Yeah but that's their twin, they've never lived without each other. For almost two years they were the center of attention and now they're mad so they're going to cling to you" Phoebe said.

Piper came downstairs with Leo and Patience.

"I told you Andy let Prue get up" Piper said.

"But you need to rest" Leo said.

"You'll never win that fight" Andy said.

Andrea used her telekinesis to take Aidan's pacifier.

"No!" Prue said. "I'm going to go put her in her crib"

"Can't she just come back down here with her magic?" Phoebe asked.

"Not if she knows what's good for her" Prue said.

She set Ava on the ground and picked Andrea up. She took her upstairs. Ava started to cry.

"Come here, Ava" Andy said.

Andy sat Ava on his lap.

"Look at your pretty bracelet" Andy said trying to distract her.

"How are you feeling Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty good" Piper said. "I take it the girls aren't adjusting well?"

"No" Andy said.

Prue came back downstairs.

"Andy can you come here for a second?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Andy said getting up.

They went to the kitchen.

"I know that I'm supposed to be resting but I need to go and think for a while" Prue said.

"Prue I don't think you should go alone" Andy said. "I know you want to go alone and always have, but I want to go with you"

"We can't leave Aidan alone" Prue said.

"We can take him with us" Andy said.

"Not to that place, I wouldn't feel right about it" Prue said.

"He won't even remember it Prue" Andy said. "And there's nothing wrong about sharing that spot with him. Something terrible may have happened in that spot but it's not wrong to take him there"

"Okay but don't show the girls that we're taking Aidan with us or they'll throw a fit" Prue said. "And we have to be really careful so he doesn't get sick"

"We'll be careful" Andy said.

They went back into the conservatory.

"Prue and I need to go run a quick errand" Andy said.

"Do you need us to watch the kids?" Phoebe asked.

"Only Ava and Andrea, we don't want to leave Aidan alone right now" Prue said.

"Okay, where are you guys going?" Piper asked.

"Um, we're just going to get some more stuff for the baby and girls" Prue said. "I don't trust Andy's judgment for buying the stuff but I can't lift anything"

"Okay" Piper said suspicious.

Prue scooped Aidan out of Victor's arms. Andy gave Ava to Phoebe.

"Andrea's got to be in her crib for another ten minutes. If she has a toy in her crib when you come up, tell her she doesn't get dessert"

"Okay" Phoebe said.

Andy, Prue and Aidan went to the car.

"Ten bucks says they don't need anything" Piper said.

"Agreed" Phoebe said. "Maybe they needed to get away from the girls?"

"Maybe but wouldn't they just say that?" Piper asked.

They were quiet for a while.

"I know this is a completely different subject but I don't know what to do" Victor said. "I don't want to put you guys in the middle of my problems but I have tried everything to get Prue to not hate me so much"

Phoebe and Piper stared at each other.

"It's not so much you dad, Prue has a hard time trusting anyone" Phoebe said.

"She's very protective of her heart and the hearts of the people she loves" Piper said.

"After you left it hurt her really bad and when someone does that instead of showing her pain she locks it up inside" Phoebe said. "And then when that person shows up all the pain has built up so she turns it to anger and doesn't realize that maybe that person has changed"

"So how can I get her to not hate me?" Victor asked.

"It's going to take more than a couple months, you're going to have to rebuild the trust" Piper said.

"I've been wondering something" Victor asked. "Why don't you both hate me? I abandoned you and twenty something years later you welcome me with open arms"

"We hardly knew you. When you came back we wanted a dad so bad that it didn't matter how long you had been gone. Then we got a chance to see that you changed" Phoebe said.

"I'm going to make up for what I did with my grandchildren" Victor said.

Ava started to squirm trying to get Phoebe to set her down. Phoebe gave her to Victor.

"Well you can start with her" Phoebe said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't update very fast and I probably won't be for a while because as I said before I 'm going on vacation in two days. I'm not getting very many reviews so people please review. For all those who do review, thank you.

emelie172: I'm sorry but I think there's been a mistake. I never knew this until I looked at your story to see what one it was but there's a user called PrueAndyForever who reads your story, I'm AndyPrueForever. That's kind of weird and confusing, I know, and I'm positive that your story is great. I've never seen Beverly Hills 90210 before so I don't know what the story was about.

I have no idea what the name of the lady who runs the camp is.

Prue got Aidan out of the car seat.

"Hey sweetie" Prue said.

Andy and Prue and Aidan went to sit down. Prue leaned against Andy while holding Aidan. Prue looked out on to the dock remembering that horrible day, the last day she ever saw her mother alive.

"Sometimes it's like I can feel her here" Prue said. "When I'd come here when I was younger I'd close my eyes and feel her hugging me. For some reason I'm able to think here, I don't know why"

Andy wrapped his arms around Prue.

"You know I still haven't been able to step out on that dock" Prue said.

She half laughed.

"I face demons everyday and my worst fear is a dock" Prue said.

"It's more than a dock for you" Andy said. "It's a memory that I don't blame you for not wanting to relive"

A man suddenly started to drown.

"Oh my god" Prue said starting to get up.

She handed Aidan to Andy. They ran to the edge of the water.

"Stop!" Sam said running to them. "You can't help him. It's too late, he already has him"

"We have to" Prue said. "Call 911"

The man drowned. Sam ran away.

"Who was that?" Andy asked.

"I don't know" Prue said. "We need to call the manor"

"But you'll have to tell them that you go here sometimes" Andy said.

"They're opening up camp again and I can't have a demon in the water with a lake full of kids" Prue said.

"How do you know it's a demon?" Andy asked.

"Because that guy said he already had him" Prue said. "And that didn't look like a normal drowning just a few minutes ago.

She called the manor and told them everything.

"We should go talk to the lady who owns the camp, Mrs. Johnson, and try to get her to not open camp" Prue said.

They walked to the owner's cabin.

"Prue" Mrs. Johnson said. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

"Good" Prue said. "You remember Andy Trudeau; he went to camp with me?"

"Yes, it's good to see you again Andy" Mrs. Johnson said. "And who's this?"

"That's our son, Aidan" Prue said.

"Was that you I saw up here with two little girls a while ago?" Mrs. Johnson asked Prue.

"Probably, we also have twin 23 month old daughters, Andrea and Ava" Prue said.

"That's wonderful" Mrs. Johnson said. "How's Piper?"

"She's doing well; she's actually coming up here in a little bit. She opened a club that's doing really well and she's married and just gave birth to a little girl"

"I'm glad you girls are doing well" Mrs. Johnson said.

"I heard you were opening up camp again" Prue said.

"I was, but since the drowning this morning I'm not"

"Oh, I ran into a man today and I was wondering if you might know him. He was a little crazy" Prue said.

"Sam" Mrs. Johnson said. "He came up here when the drownings started and hasn't left since. He lives a few cabins down from here"

"Oh" Prue said. "Well we better be going"

"Come again sometime. I love to see old campers" Mrs. Johnson said.

Prue and Andy walked out of the cabin. Aidan started fussing. Prue took him from Andy's arms and rocked him.

"I think we better take him home and see if Sheila can babysit" Prue said.

"Darryl and Sheila went out of town" Andy said.

"Then we'll get Victor to babysit" Prue said.

"First I think we should pay Sam a visit" Andy said.

"What if he's a demon?" Prue asked.

"Then we'll have Ryan orb us out" Andy said.

Prue and Andy started towards Sam's place. They knocked on the door. There was no answer. They went in and started looking around.

"Andy look at this" Prue said. "He has an article of every single drowning at the lake"

Andy picked up something.

"And a picture of your mom" Andy said.

They continued walking around. Andy found a teaching degree from 1889.

"He's either the youngest looking 110 year man I've ever seen or a demon" Andy said.

"Andy come here" Prue said. "These are love letters to Sam…from my mom"

"I think we should take these to the manor" Andy said.

He put the letters in his pocket.

"You are exactly like your mother" Sam said walking into the room.

"What I'd like to know is how you knew my mother?" Prue asked.

"He was her whitelighter" Piper said walking in behind Sam.

With her was Leo and Phoebe.

"How do you guys know?" Prue asked.

"Leo told us after we hung up with you" Phoebe said. "He clipped his wings after he lost Mom and has been living up here ever since"

"Because he loved her" Andy said.

He pulled the love letters out of his pocket.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue and I found these; they're love letters to him from your mom" Andy said.

"All of you have to leave" Sam said.

"No we are not leaving until the demon that killed our mother is gone" Piper said. "Now you can either help us or stay the hell out of our way"

"Fine I'll help you" Sam said.

He blew memory dust on all of them.

"You will go home and go to sleep. When you wake up you will not remember me or what has happened at the lake today" Sam said.

Everyone went home and went to bed.

The next morning.

"Ugh what happened?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Piper said.

Phoebe came out of her room.

"I don't feel good" Phoebe said. "And I'm itchy"

"You're contagious" Prue said.

"It looks like the time Prue got poison ivy at camp" Piper said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Prue said.

She went and opened the door.

"Victor?" Prue asked.

Victor had Patience, Ava, and Andrea.

"I've been worried sick. The least you could do is call and let me know that you're okay" Victor said.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked confused

"The demon at the lake, the one that killed your mom" Victor said.

"The lake?" Prue said.

She thought for a second.

"The lake" Prue said.

"Phoebe, Piper" Prue said.

"What?" they asked.

"Okay guys think. Do you remember us going to the lake were mom died, the demon, Sam?" Prue said.

"What did he do?" Piper said remembering.

"We have to go back up there" Phoebe said.

"What's going on?" Victor asked.

"I'll explain later" Prue said. "I need you to stay here with Andy and Aidan"

Prue went and got Aidan and explained everything to Andy and Leo.

"I'm going with you Prue, that's final don't try to argue with me" Andy said.

"Promise me you'll stay away from the water?" Prue asked.

"I promise" Andy said.

"Okay we're going to lake to vanquish the demon" Prue said. "We'll explain later everything that happened"

They went to the lake. Kids were unloading off the buses.

"I thought they weren't opening camp" Piper said.

"Apparently they are" Phoebe said.

"I'm going to go have a little talk with Sam" Prue said. "You guys go hold off the kids"

Prue and Andy went to Sam's cabin.

"I knew I should have given you a heavier dose" Sam said not looking at them.

"You almost killed hundreds of kids" Prue said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Protecting you and your sisters" Sam said. "And making it so your children don't have to live the life you lived"

"I will not die vanquishing this demon" Prue said. "I am not my mother"

"Yes you are, you are exactly like her" Sam said. "What mattered the most to me was taken from me twenty one years ago"

"Then we have something in common" Prue said. "My sisters and I are going to vanquish this demon, are you going to help us? Or are you going to stay out of our way"

"I'll help you" Sam said.

"We need some of that memory dust for the kids" Prue said.

Sam got some of the memory and used it on the kids. Everyone went down by the dock.

"Do you know how mom was planning to vanquish the demon?" Piper asked.

"No, when I came after her she froze me" Sam said. "I didn't see anything"

"I know someone who can see anything" Prue said looking at Phoebe.

"Wait I hardly got to meet my mother and now you want me to relive her final moments. How is that fair?" Phoebe said.

Everyone was silent. Phoebe turned to Sam and took his hands. She had the premonition. She started sobbing.

"I didn't just see it, I felt it" Phoebe said. "It drowned her from the inside out"

"Phoebe, how did she plan on vanquishing the demon?" Prue asked.

Phoebe told them how Patty was going to vanquish the demon.

"So we'll use the same plan but the person at the end of the dock won't have the power to freeze" Phoebe said.

"It'll be me" Prue said.

"I can handle my emotions. The question is; can you handle yours?" Sam asked.

"Promise me Andy, you'll stay away no matter what" Prue said.

Andy was silent.

"Promise me?" Prue said.

"I promise" Andy said.

Prue kissed him and started walking down the dock. She stopped.

"You can do it" Sam said. "We'll go together"

Prue and Sam continued walking down the dock. Prue took the cable things in her hands.

"You've been waiting for me, well come and get me" Prue said.

The demon came behind Prue.

"Prue watch out!" Piper yelled. She went running towards Prue and froze Leo. Sam stood in front of Prue.

"You don't want her, you want me" Sam said. "Take me"

The demon started drowning Sam.

He took the cable things and used them on himself. Leo unfroze.

"Leo heal him" Prue said.

Leo tried but it didn't work.

"It's okay, I'm going to be with Patty now" Sam said.

Prue had tears streaming down her face.

"Patty?" Sam said.

"Tell her I said hi" Prue said.

Sam stopped breathing.

Andy put his arms around Prue.

"Let's go home" Andy said.

Everyone went back to the manor. They explained everything to Victor except they left out the part of Sam being in love with Patty.

"So he's gone?" Victor said.

"He's gone" Piper said.

"So are you staying for the girls' birthday party next week or are you leaving?" Prue asked.

"I think I can stay" Victor said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I'm going to go feed Aidan" Prue said.

"I should probably feed Patience too" Piper said.

They went upstairs.

"I'm going to go back home for a little while. Can I come here for dinner? I have something to tell you girls" Victor said.

"Sure" Phoebe said. "Did you just say you're going back home?"

"I'll explain at dinner" Victor said.

He got up and left.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk" Phoebe said.

"Okay" Andy said.

Phoebe went outside and started walking.

_I'll never get a guy. Phoebe thought. I'll never have kids or meet my soulmate._

"Stay away from me!" A girl was yelling.

Two guys were standing around her. One pulled out a knife. The girl went invisible for a second.

"What the…?" Phoebe said out loud.

She ran over to the girl.

"Get away from her!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe kicked the knife out of one of the guy's hands. Then she kicked the other one knocking him down.

"Let's get out of here" the guy said to the other one.

They ran away.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine" the girl said walking off.

"Wait" Phoebe said. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" the girl asked.

"Because I saw your little trick just a few minutes ago" Phoebe said.

The girl started running.

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled. "I can help you"

"I don't need help I can do fine on my own" the girl said.

"I have a gift too" Phoebe said catching up too her.

Suddenly Phoebe got a premonition.

_A demon was killing a young couple. A girl who looked about six was hiding in the corner. She watched as her parents were killed._

The premonition ended.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Phoebe said. "So what's your name?"

'Leila" the girl said. "You're a witch too?"

"Yeah I live on Prescott street with my two sisters" Phoebe said. "Where do you live?"

"Nowhere" Leila said.

"Nowhere as in you won't tell me or as in nowhere?" Phoebe asked.

"The second one, now what did you want to say to me" Leila said.

"Where are your parents?" Phoebe asked. "Do you live with anyone?"

"Is this twenty questions or am I actually going to get to leave? My parents are dead. I live alone on the streets" Leila said. "Now I'll be leaving"

"I can help you with your powers if you want" Phoebe said.

"Now you're making me think you're a demon" Leila said.

"Please just come with me back to my house. I think my sisters and I can help you" Phoebe said. "I promise I'm not a demon"

"Fine but don't think that I actually need your help" Leila said. "Cause I don't"

"I know" Phoebe said. "So how old are you?"

"13" Leila said. "What's your power?"

"Premonitions and levitation" Phoebe said.

"Cool" Leila said. "I wish I had levitation"

"Invisibility is a pretty cool power" Phoebe said.

They arrived at the manor.

"Okay my sisters are Prue and Piper. Prue has telekinesis, astral projecting, and forming an invisible wall and Piper can freeze and blow up things" Phoebe said.

She opened the door.

"Prue, Piper! Come down here for a second" Phoebe said.

"What is it Pheebs?" Piper asked coming downstairs with Prue.

"Who's that?" Prue asked.

"This is Leila, she's a witch" Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I think we can help her" Phoebe said. "Leila, can you go in there for a second while I talk with my sisters"

"Fine" Leila said.

She went into the conservatory like Phoebe had asked. Andy and Leo were sitting in there with Andrea and Ava.

"Who are you?" Leila asked.

"Who are you?" Andy asked.

"I'm Leila, Phoebe said she can help me with my powers but I don't really need help" Leila said.

"I'm Andy, one of Phoebe's sisters' husbands" Andy said.

"Prue or Piper's" Leila asked.

"Prue's" Andy said. "And that's Leo, Piper's husband"

"Are these your daughters?" Leila asked.

"Yes, Ava has the silver bracelet on and Andrea has the gold bracelet" Andy said.

"So her parents are dead and she's living on the streets alone" Prue said.

"Yes" Phoebe said. "I think I had that premonition because we're supposed to help her"

"Help her with what?" Piper asked. "I think we should tell social services and we can find her a home"

"It's not that easy Piper" Phoebe said. "She has powers that she doesn't know how to control. We can't just abandon her"

"So we teach her to control her powers, then what?' Prue asked.

"I don't know but if that premonition was of her then she's been on the streets alone for about seven years" Phoebe said.

"Okay we'll help her" Prue said.

They went into the conservatory. Leila was playing with Andrea and Ava.

"Okay can you go invisible whenever you want" Prue asked.

"No only when I'm afraid" Leila said.

"So your trigger is fear" Piper said. "Like mine"

"Try this" Prue said. "Close your eyes and remember a time when you felt really afraid"

Leila closed her eyes. Suddenly she was invisible.

"It worked" Leila said coming visible again.

"Good' Phoebe said.

They worked on it for a few more hours.

"Who's hungry?" Piper asked.

"I am" Phoebe said.

"Me too" Prue said.

"Leila?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Leila said.

"What do you want to eat?" Piper asked.

"Piper's the best cook in the country" Phoebe said.

"Not the best in the world? I'm insulted" Piper said.

"I'll take whatever" Leila said.

"Okay how about turkey sandwiches?" Piper asked.

"Sounds good to me" Phoebe said.

Aidan started crying through the baby monitor Andy was holding.

"I'll get that" Andy said getting up.

"I'll go, he's probably still hungry; I didn't finish feeding him" Prue said.

"Do you have any kids Piper?" Leila asked.

"A daughter, Patience. She's four days old" Piper said.

"Cool" Leila said.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Have you guys been witches all of your lives?"

"We had our powers when we were younger but our grams bound them and then we got them again two years ago" Phoebe said.

"What happened to your parents?" Leila asked.

"Our mom was killed by a demon and our dad left when we were really young but he came back a year ago" Piper said.

"I would be really mad at him for leaving me if I were you guys" Leila said.

"Some of us still feel a little angry at him but after years of not having a family sometimes it doesn't matter what mistakes that person has made. As long as they came back" Phoebe said.

"So your grandmother raised you?" Leila asked.

"Kind of" Phoebe said.

"Prue was more like a mother than a sister. She's eight years older than me and five years older than Piper" Phoebe said.

"Wow so didn't she get mad that she had to raise you guys?" Leila asked. "I would have been really ticked off"

"She probably got mad but she never did when we were around" Piper said. "Prue doesn't let people know that things bother her"

"Because she wants to protect the people she loves" Leila said. "Yeah I knew someone like that"

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Right after my mom and dad died I met this woman named Joyce. She took care of me for a years, she was homeless too but had found a safe place on the street. She sent me to school and found food and cloths for me. She wasn't even afraid when she found out I was a witch. All she would tell me was that due to magic she had been separated by her family for a long time. She said that I had a special destiny planned for me, that I would help the most powerful people defeat a demon that would kill them without my help. She never cried in front of me or showed me how much she was in pain. And then one day I woke up and she was dead" Leila said. "I never knew what killed her but ever since I've been practicing my power in hopes that maybe I can get justice for her and live up to my destiny"

Phoebe and Piper looked at each other.

"Maybe we can help; do you know the demon's name?" Phoebe asked.

"Joyce said that his name was Belthazor but if he was killed he'd become the source of all evil" Leila said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Phoebe said with panic in her voice.

"He's not dead" Piper said.

"Did you guys vanquish him?" Leila said.

"Yes a couple days ago when he attacked. I used to be his girlfriend before I knew he was a demon" Phoebe said.

"That means he's the source now" Leila said.

"That's just great" Piper said.

"What?" Prue asked walking in.

"Cole isn't dead, he's the source" Piper said.

"How do you know that and what is the source?" Prue asked.

Leila told her everything she had just told Piper and Phoebe.

"Why can't demons just stay dead?" Prue asked.

"Okay let's eat dinner and then we'll figure this all out later" Piper said.

She started making the sandwiches.

"Did you see where Leo went?" Piper asked.

"I think he's working in the basement" Phoebe said. "And Andy is down there with the girls watching because you banned him from helping with the building"

"Guys, dinner is ready" Prue yelled down the stairs.

"In a second" Andy said.

"No, now" Prue yelled.

The guys came upstairs with the girls.

"I thought you said it was ready?" Andy asked.

"I figured it might take a while to persuade you to come up from the basement" Prue said.

Andy put the girls in the height chairs.

"We have news for you" Phoebe said.

"Leo what do you know about the source of all evil?" Piper asked.

"That he's the most powerful demon in the entire underworld and he controls every single demon unless they turn against him and then he kills them" Leo said.

"Well Cole is now the source" Phoebe said.

"What?" Leo and Andy asked.

"He didn't die he got more powerful" Prue said.

"But the source has to die in order for there to be a new one" Leo said. "And the Elders would have told me if he had died"

"It wouldn't be the first time they didn't know something" Prue said.

They were quiet for a while.

"You guys are the Charmed Ones aren't you?" Leila asked.

"Yes, you know about the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe said.

"Joyce said that you guys would save the world from the greatest of all powers by making the greatest sacrifice of all. She always was predicting stuff, maybe she was a witch too but she never told me that" Leila said.

"The greatest sacrifice of all?" Phoebe said.

"Our lives maybe, I don't know" Prue said.

"We're going to die?" Piper said. "Leo go ask the Elders what the hell is going on"

Leo orbed out.

The family continued the dinner in silence.

"Leila I think you should stay here tonight" Phoebe said. "You can sleep in my room"

"I'd just be troubling you guys, I think I should go home" Leila said.

"No please stay" Piper said.

"Yeah the girls seemed to have taken a liking to you" Prue said.

"Alright but only for tonight" Leila said.

"I'll go get some sheets and a cot for you" Phoebe said.

"I'm going to go check on Patience" Piper said.

"Andy, I'll get the twins, you get Aidan" Prue said.

Everyone went their separate ways.

Prue was in the nursery getting the girls ready for bed.

"You've been hurt a lot, haven't you?" Leila asked coming into the nursery.

"What makes you think that?" Prue asked.

"The look in your eyes" Leila said. "It's the look Joyce always had"

"I haven't had the best life but it not so bad" Prue said.

"You lie too. To cover up the pain" Leila said. "When the last time you told yourself or someone else you hurt?"

Prue sighed and continued getting the girls ready for bed.

"I'm taking that as never" Leila said. "You're terrified and you just can't admit it. You're not the only one like that, I was like that too"

"First of all I'm not like that and second of all when were you like that?" Prue asked.

"Right after Joyce died" Leila said. "But then I realized that I have a right to be afraid and a right to be in pain. Human beings were not meant to go through life alone"

"Wise words for a thirteen year old" Prue said.

"I've been through a lot more than a normal thirteen year old" Leila said.

It was quiet again.

"So have you ever said it" Leila asked. "Have you ever said you're terrified and you hurt?"

"Once" Prue said. "A long time ago"

"Do you still feel that way?" Leila asked.

"Are you suddenly my counselor?" Prue asked.

"No but I know it's my destiny to help you and I sensed that you were the one who need my help the most" Leila said.

"Well you sensed wrong" Prue said. "I don't need any help"

"What happened to make you like this?" Leila asked.

"Make me like what?" Prue asked irritated.

Leila said a quick spell.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

Leila closed her eyes.

"What was that spell for?" Prue asked. "Leila answer me"

Leila opened her eyes.

"I saw and I felt was in your heart" Leila said. "Guilt, pain, sorrow, regret, and anger"

"You had no right to do that Leila" Prue said.

"In order to face what is to come, you and your sisters need to let go of what is in the past" Leila said. "You can't let go of your pain and anger and that's keeping you from something that your heart needs to heal"

"You've been sent by her haven't you?" Prue asked. "Wait, Joyce is…

"Yes" Leila said.

"But she said the greatest sacrifice is your heart" Prue said. "She wasn't talking about a demon being the greatest of all powers, she was talking about love"

Leila smiled.

"So we saved the world by sacrificing our heart to love" Prue said. "That doesn't make sense. How can we save the world by loving?" Prue asked.

"That one, you're on your own with" Leila said. "You and your sisters will have to figure this out soon, before it's too late"

Leila started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean by too late?" Prue asked.

Leila was already gone.

Prue put the girls in their cribs.

"You're twisted" Prue said to the ceiling. "Why did you pick Leila? You didn't even tell her about you. The least you could have done was left my issues out of this. You were the only one I told and I can handle it. I know you said you'd help protect Piper and Phoebe but can you at least give me some of what you know so I can help them. I don't want to leave this all to Leila"

It was quiet.

"Fine, be that way, but one day, hopefully far from now, I'm going to see you again" Prue said. "And I'll have something to say to you"

"Do you need any help Piper?" Leila asked coming into her room.

"I'm fine, you should go to bed" Piper said.

"I'm not tired" Leila said.

"I'm just going to wait for Leo" Piper said.

"You're scared that Leo is going to leave and never come back" Leila said.

"I am not, what makes you think that?" Piper asked.

"Just a feeling" Leila said. "I've been sent by someone, to help you and your sisters. Please let me help you"

"Who were you sent by?" Piper asked.

Leila smiled.

"You will have to ask someone else to get an answer to that question" Leila said. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Because I've been through a lot more than you know" Piper said.

Leila quickly said the spell she had used on Prue.

"What did you just do?" Piper asked.

"A spell, to see inside your heart" Leila asked.

"I thought you needed our help to advance your powers" Piper said.

"I do, just not right now. My first job is to help you because even if fail at learning my powers better I will at least helped you" Leila said. "Now tell me what you feel"

"I feel like one wrong move and I lose Leo forever. I feel that the Halliwell family is cursed. At first I didn't understand why Prue was so terrified of becoming like our mother but ever since I got pregnant I understand. To think that I could die and leave my daughter without a mother terrifies me. Every time we face a demon all I can think about is what happens if I die. I could cause all that pain that you see in Prue, Phoebe, and me to be in my daughter. If I mess up, there's no going back. There are no second chances. If I mess up with Leo, he's gone. If I mess up during a demon attack and die or let one of my sisters die then I've taken away child's aunt or mother and I can't live with that" Piper said. "We told Prue she wasn't going to die but we never knew that for sure. Nobody can honestly tell you, you aren't going to die and abandon your child"

"Live each day to its fullest. Fill your daughter with memories so that if one day it happens, she'll have something to hold onto. You cannot control fate but don't let it control you or you will not make it" Leila said. "I have to go to bed now"

Leila walked out of the room. Piper sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Your bed is ready" Phoebe said as Leila walked into the room.

"Thanks" Leila said. "I'm going to approach this a different way with you"

"Approach what a different way?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not all I seem to be" Leila said. "I really am homeless and everything I told you is true but our meeting wasn't a chance encounter. I've been sent to help you and your sisters with emotional problems that will eventually lead to your fall if they are not solved. I can't tell you who has sent me but I can tell you that demons are not your worst problem right now"

"I'm sorry, are you insane?" Phoebe asked. "You can't come up to a Charmed One and say that without them suspecting something"

"It's the truth" Leila said. "You're afraid to love and you think you'll never settle down with a husband and children. You are jealous that your sisters have found their perfect family and you're afraid that you'll betray them again"

"Okay and how is this going to kill me?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't tell you but that is keeping you from getting what your heart needs the most" Leila said.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me what that is" Phoebe said.

Leila smiled.

"I should get to bed, it's getting late" Leila said.

"Just convince me you're not a demon" Phoebe said.

"Would a demon have no idea how to use her powers and be living on the streets alone?" Leila asked.

"Okay no, but that could be your cover" Phoebe said.

Leila stared at her.

"Okay fine maybe you're not a demon" Phoebe said.

"Tell you what, we'll go to bed if you wake up alive then I'm not a demon" Leila said.

"Comforting" Phoebe said.

They went to bed.

Later that night Prue went to the attic to summon her.

"I know you can hear me" Prue said.

She appeared.

"Don't say anything I know what you're thinking" she said.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake everyone up" Prue said.

"Why don't you just tell them about me?" she asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fair" Prue said.

"It's not fair that they don't know about me"

"But it wouldn't be fair that they wouldn't get to meet you" Prue said.

"You could summon me and then they could meet me"

"But I knew you before and it just wouldn't be fair"

There was silence.

"Why did you choose her" Prue asked.

"Leila? Because I'm hoping you guys can help her after she's done helping all of you" she said.

"What do I need help with, I'm doing fine and I wouldn't let this kill me" Prue said.

"Maybe not now but what about in the future? Eventually it's going to get to be too much, Prue"

"It won't unless you've seen something that I haven't seen"

She smiled.

"You have, haven't you" Prue said.

"You know I can't tell you" she said.

"I just need to know if Piper, Phoebe, or any of the kids are in danger" Prue said.

"I said I'd watch over them and I will not break that promise" she said. "And I also think that you should start watching out for yourself too"

"Am I going to die?" Prue asked.

"I sent Leila here for a reason you will realize when that reason is no longer a problem" she said. "I have to go now, please just be careful and listen to what she has to say. Convince Piper and Phoebe to listen too. It's going to take a lot of work but you guys can do it, especially you. I envied you when I met you because you were so strong, please don't forget that"

"I won't" Prue said.

"And don't be afraid to tell them about me" she said.

Prue looked down at the floor.

"Good bye, Prue" she said. "Blessed be"

Prue blew out the candles.

I won't reveal who _she _is for a while but feel free to review and tell me who you think she is.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Piper and Prue were sitting in the kitchen with the kids.

"Where's Leila?" Piper asked as Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Sleeping" Phoebe said. "I figured she hasn't gotten a chance to sleep in for seven years. Where are the guys?"

"Basement" Prue said. "I finally gave Andy permission to help Leo a little bit"

"I bet he was excited" Phoebe said smiling.

"Very" Prue said. "It gives him something to do anyway"

It was quiet for a little bit.

"Last night Leila was acting a bit weird" Piper said. "She started asking me a bunch of questions and saying that she was sent by someone to help me"

"She said that to me too" Phoebe said.

"And me" Prue said. "But she also told me that each of us is burdened by an emotional problem and that if we don't solve it then we will die"

"She said that to me too" Phoebe said. "She said each of us has an emotional problem that eventually will lead to our fall if not solved"

"Do you think she was sent by a demon?" Piper asked.

"No" Prue said. "She said she was sent by someone to help us"

"It could be a lie" Phoebe said.

"I don't think so. I think we need to listen to her, I think whoever sent her saw our downfall and wants to stop it" Prue said.

"How am I supposed to let a thirteen year old help me solve my problems?" Phoebe asked. "And what does that have to do with the demon that's going to kill us?"

"The greatest of all powers is not a demon" Prue said. "It's love. And the greatest sacrifice of all is not your life, it's your heart"

"How do you know this?" Piper asked.

"Leila told me" Prue said lying.

"Why didn't she tell us then?" Phoebe asked.

"She told me to tell you" Prue said.

"But how will sacrificing our hearts to love stop us from dying and save the world?" Piper asked.

"That one, we have to figure out together" Prue said.

They sat there quietly.

"I think to help each other, we need to know what each other's problem is" Phoebe said.

"I think the guys are looking forward to a nice day of taking care of the kids" Piper said.

"I'll go tell them" Prue said.

She went down into the basement. A couple minutes later she returned with Leo and Andy.

"We'll be in the attic if you need us" Piper said.

They went up to the attic.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Phoebe asked.

"Honestly, none of us are going to be able to say out loud what our problem is" Piper said.

"Then we'll use a spell" Phoebe said.

"What spell?" Prue asked.

"One that I can make up" Phoebe said.

"Wait, Leila used a spell on me yesterday" Piper said.

"Me too" Prue said.

"She didn't use it on me but I found it last night" Phoebe said holding up a piece of paper.

"You stole from a thirteen year old girl" Piper said. "That's terrible"

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it without asking" Phoebe said. "Besides, I'll give it back"

"So what happens after we find out what each other's problems are?" Prue asked.

"We help each other through them" Phoebe said. "Who wants to go first?"

Nobody answered.

"Don't all jump at once" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I think you should go first" Piper said.

"Me too" Prue said.

"No fair" Phoebe said.

"Sorry, majority rules, Pheebs" Piper said.

Piper and Prue read the spell and closed their eyes. Phoebe looked around nervously. They opened their eyes.

"I know what you're thinking" Phoebe said. "Why am I thinking that, I'm only twenty three, and how could anyone be afraid of that"

"No Phoebe its okay" Piper said.

"Yeah its okay" Prue said.

Prue hugged Phoebe.

"I am proud of everything you've done" Prue said. "I do love you and I couldn't be more proud of you"

"You will not betray us Phoebe" Piper said. "You never have. You never really turned evil, you just lost your way for a while and that's okay, everyone does. The important thing is you came back"

"As for finding a husband and settling down" Prue said. "It will happen, maybe not right now but it will. It took me twenty-eight years to do it"

"Yeah, enjoy your single life while you have it" Piper said. "Because I have a feeling it won't last for much longer"

"You guys don't know that" Phoebe said. "You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"Phoebe, even if you don't get married you can adopt, there are a lot of different ways that you can settle down without getting married or having kids" Prue said. "Nobody ever said settling down meant getting married and starting a family"

"I know, it's just I feel like since you and Piper both have families that there's something wrong with me" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, when Prue and I were your age we weren't married or moms" Piper said.

"I guess you guys are right" Phoebe said. "Now who is next?"

"Piper" Prue said.

"Prue" Piper said.

"The deciding vote is yours, Pheebs" Prue said.

"Sorry Piper" Phoebe said.

"I kind of solved my issue when I had a talk with Leila though" Piper said.

Prue and Phoebe said the spell.

"Piper" Prue said. "I didn't mean to make you afraid of that"

"No, you didn't. I made myself afraid of that. With our history, it's hard not to be afraid"

"What Leila said to you did help you though, what did she say?" Phoebe asked.

"That you can't control fate or let it control you and to live my day to the fullest. Fill my daughter with memories so that if it ever did happen she'd have something to hold onto"

"She's right" Prue said.

"I know; it's just going to take a little time to let it settle" Piper said.

"Okay, anymore issues?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's not refer to them as issues, try problems" Piper said.

"Okay fine, anymore problems?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that I know of" Piper said.

"And I didn't sense any" Prue said.

"Then it's your turn Prue" Phoebe said.

"Leila already helped me solve my problems" Prue said lying.

"Still, we had to do it, so do you" Piper said.

"I'm fine guys, I'm finally happy now" Prue said.

"We should make sure" Phoebe said.

"I don't have a problem, Pheebs"

"You know, you're saying that so much that I think you do" Phoebe said.

Prue was starting to get irritated.

"Prue, if you really don't have any problems then why won't you let us say the spell?" Piper asked.

Prue was quiet. Phoebe and Piper said the spell. Phoebe and Piper stared at Prue.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I can't let my problems be your burden" Prue said.

"Prue, do you know what you're doing to yourself?" Piper asked.

"No, but I know I'm saving you from ending up like me" Prue said.

"Prue, you can't keep running" Phoebe said. "You're going to get yourself hurt even more"

The voice that had been in Prue's head for the last couple of days came back.

"You'll hurt them if you tell them" the voice said.

"I can handle myself!" Prue shouted.

"Let us help you" Phoebe said.

"How? How can you possibly help me?" Prue asked.

"By you saying out loud what your problem is" Phoebe said.

"My problem is that I hate my father, I killed my husband, and I am going to kill my family!" Prue yelled. "And don't even say that I don't know that! Don't say that Andy wasn't my fault! Don't say that I have a right to hate my father! You've said it before and I still won't believe it!"

"Why are you so mad about this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's all your fault" the voice said. "You kill everyone you love. Run, run before you hurt someone else"

Prue ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know" Piper said.

They heard the front door open and close. Andy came upstairs.

"What just happened that made my wife run out of the manor crying?" Andy asked.

"I have no idea" Piper said. "We were just talking about all of our problems and when we asked her about hers she went insane and ran out of the room"

"That doesn't sound like Prue" Andy said.

"She's just being a wimp" a voice inside Phoebe's head said. "Don't bother to think about her"

"I think I'm going to go shopping" Phoebe said.

"Shopping?" Piper asked in disbelief. "Our sister just ran out in tears and you want to go shopping?"

"She'll get over it" Phoebe said.

"Yeah just ignore her; you have your own problems. She's just trying to ruin your fun" a voice said in Piper's head.

"On second thought, I think I'll go with you" Piper said.

"Guys, what's wrong with you?" Andy asked.

"Nothing is wrong with us, I've never felt better" Piper said. "Let's go Phoebe"

"Go where?" Leila asked.

"Shopping" Phoebe said.

"Shopping?" Leila said. "Aren't you guys supposed to be dealing with your problems?"

"We already dealt with them" Piper said. "And now we're going shopping"

"Okay is something wrong?" Leila asked.

"Stop worrying guys, we said we've never felt better" Phoebe said.

"Prue ran out of here in tears and all they can think about is shopping" Andy said.

"What?" Leila asked. "I think we better find Prue"

"She's just being a wimp" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, she's just ruining our fun" Piper said.

They left to go shopping. Leo came upstairs.

"Did they go to find Prue?" Leo asked.

"No, they went shopping" Andy said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Something is very wrong with them" Leila said. "But I think right now we really need to find Prue. From what I know she would never act like that and if she's not acting like herself she could be in danger"

"Leo can you sense her?" Andy asked.

"Yeah" Leo said.

"Ryan!" Andy yelled.

Ryan orbed in.

"Stay with the kids" Andy said. "Leila, I think you should stay here"

"No, I'm the only one with an active power if there's a demon involved" Leila said.

"If we're in trouble Leo can orb us out" Andy said.

Leo and Andy orbed out. They appeared at the top of a building where Prue stood at the edge.

"Prue?" Andy said. "Prue, what are you doing?"

Prue couldn't hear him. The voice inside her head was telling her to jump.

"Prue please listen to me. This isn't you, you have a family who loves you" Andy said. "I can't live without you, Prue"

Prue started to go closer to the edge.

"No Prue!" Andy said.

He ran towards her.

"Stay away!" Prue yelled.

Prue slipped. Andy grabbed her hand.

"Leo! Help me" Andy said.

Leo rushed towards Andy and grabbed one of Prue's hands. They pulled her up.

"Oh my god, I thought I had lost you" Andy said hugging Prue.

Prue stayed silent.

"What's wrong with her?" Andy asked.

"I don't know" Leo said. "I think I better orb us back to the manor"

Leo orbed them back into the attic.

"I'm going to take her to our room" Andy said.

He took Prue and went downstairs.

"Where did you find her?" Leila asked.

"About to jump off a building"

"What?" Leila asked.

"Something is seriously wrong but I don't what" Leo said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it" Leo said. "Hello?"

"It's Darryl. I have bad news. Phoebe and Piper were speeding and spun out. They're at the hospital with some injuries but nothing serious" Darryl said. "Normally I'd think a person doing that would have been under the influence of alcohol but Phoebe and Piper aren't exactly normal"

"Thank you Darryl for calling" Leo said. "But I have to go now"

He hung up and went to the attic.

"Piper and Phoebe are in the hospital with minor injuries because they were speeding" Leo said. "In all of the time I've known them, they've never sped"

"What is wrong with them?" Leila said.

"I'm going to go check on them" Leo said. "Somebody please check on Prue and Andy"

He orbed out.

"I'll go check on them" Ryan said. "Stay up here with the kids"

Ryan went downstairs to Prue and Andy's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Andy said.

Ryan walked in the room. Andy was sitting on the bed and watching Prue. Prue was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"She hasn't said a word" Andy said. "She hardly moves. It's like she's in her own different world"

"She'll be okay" Ryan said. "We just need to figure out what's wrong. Leo went to the hospital because Piper and Phoebe got in a car accident. They only have minor injuries but they were speeding"

"That doesn't sound like Piper and Phoebe" Andy said.

"Which is why we think something is very, very, wrong" Ryan said.

"I'm going to go wait for Leo" Ryan said.

"I'm going to stay with her" Andy said.

Ryan closed the door and went back up to the attic. Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Piper.

"What were you thinking?" Leo asked Phoebe and Piper.

They ignored him.

"That was fun except when we spun out" Piper said.

"Even that was fun" Phoebe said laughing.

"We should do it again" Piper said.

"No, no you shouldn't" Leo said. "Listen to me, Prue tried to kill herself"

"I knew that bitch was going to end up being a pain in the ass" Phoebe said.

"She's really self absorbed" Piper said. "I'm going to the kitchen to eat"

"I'll come too" Phoebe said.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review. No one is reviewing except for PrUe AnD aNdY who I thank very much for their reviews. I know there are people reading this story because it says it in the stats how many hits I've gotten on a chapter. Please review people I would really appreciate it. Reviews mean a lot even if your review just says one word like good it helps. Please I ask you to scroll down to the bottom of the page and click that purple submit a review button.

A few days later.

"No change?" Ryan asked coming into Andy and Prue's room.

"If anything she's worse" Andy said.

"Andy! Ryan!" Leo yelled.

They ran to Piper and Leo's room.

"She's been like this for the last fifteen minutes" Leo said.

Piper was sitting motionless, staring into space.

"She's exactly like Prue" Andy said.

"That means there's a good chance Phoebe's going to end up like this" Ryan said.

"Where is Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"In her room" Ryan said. "I locked her in there and put a spell on the window so she can't get out. Leila is taking care of the kids. We owe her a lot for taking care of them the last few days"

"Yeah but Aidan isn't doing too well with out Prue" Andy said. "And I can't let the girls see Prue like that"

"I've been searching for days for what is wrong with them" Leo said. "And I can't find what's wrong"

"What were they concerned about before all of this happened?" Ryan asked.

"Cole wasn't vanquished but he doesn't have this kind of power" Leo said.

"Wait, didn't they say he was the source? Wouldn't that give him command over all of the demons?" Andy asked.

"Which there's a good chance one of them the power to do this" Ryan said. "I think I better tell the Elders that we're up against someone more powerful than we thought"

Ryan orbed out.

"They had a hard time vanquishing Cole when he was just Belthazor" Andy said. "How are they going to do it now that he's the source?"

They heard a thump coming from Prue's room. Andy and Leo ran to it. Prue was lying on the floor. Andy ran over to her.

"She's bleeding" Andy said noticing the cut that that had formed over her eye.

"She's been sitting here for three days, how could she of cut herself?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but I think you should heal her" Andy said.

Leo tried but nothing happened. Ryan orbed into the room.

"They Elders think that somehow Cole must have dragged them into a different world inside their heads. Each one is fighting a battle with a demon and by the looks of it, Prue isn't doing to well" Ryan said pointing.

Andy and Leo at Prue, there was now a stab wound in her abdomen.

"I think I should go tell Leila what's going on and check on Phoebe" Ryan said.

"I'm going to go check on Piper" Leo said.

Andy put his head in his hands.

Inside Prue's head.

"Damn it!" Prue yelled.

She got up and looked at where she had been thrown into. There laid a now bloody knife.

"You're losing, why don't you just give up" Cole said. "It would just be easier"

"Are you really that stupid to think I would actually do that?" Prue said. "I'd rather die fighting"

"Well then you'll get your wish" Cole said. "Although I am surprised you made it through all those demons to get here. I think I'll go pay a visit to Piper and then I'll come back and kill you"

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked.

Cole smiled. Fifty demons shimmered in.

"Now, don't kill her, I want to have the honors of doing that. Just keep her busy until I come back" Cole said.

"Where am I?" Piper said to herself.

A demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper. She froze it and then tried to blow the demon up. It formed two demons.

"Crap" Piper said. "This power sucks"

She froze them.

"Well at least that works" Piper said.

The demons started to unfreeze.

"I shouldn't have said that" Piper said.

Cole shimmered in.

"My day just keeps getting better and better" Piper said sarcastically.

"I see you're so happy to see me" Cole said. "So how do you feel about letting your sister almost kill herself and then fall into a trance where soon she'll die?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

Cole showed her everything that had happened in the last three days.

"That's a lie, Phoebe and I would never do that" Piper said.

He then showed Andy holding Prue's hand while she laid on the bed bleeding.

"Prue" Piper said softly.

She became angry.

"Where is she?" Piper asked angrily.

"Somewhere where no one can find her" Cole said. "So don't bother trying. Oh, and don't worry about having to live with the pain of killing your sister because you won't be living"

He threw her into a wall and shimmered out.

"So, the sisters are dying and there's nothing we can do to stop it?" Leila said. "I don't think so. I think we need to get someone to watch the kids"

"I'll get Andy to call Darryl" Ryan said. "But first I'm going to go check on Phoebe"

"I'm going to see if I can find something in the Book of Shadows" Leila said.

Ryan went to Phoebe's room and opened the door.

"Phoebe listen to me" Ryan said. "Prue and Piper are dying you have to snap out of this"

Phoebe ignored him. He went over and grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Come with me" Ryan said.

He took her to Prue's room.

"Look at her" Ryan said. "She's dying, Phoebe"

Phoebe stared at Prue.

"Phoebe?" Ryan asked. "Phoebe"

There was no response.

"I think we just lost Phoebe" Ryan said.

"We need a spell" Andy said. "Leila can say it since she's a witch. Maybe if we can enter their minds or something it will help"

"That would be too dangerous" Ryan said. "There would be the chance that we'd get stuck in there like them"

"Then what do you suggest we do? Sit here and watch them die? I'm not willing to do that" Andy said.

Prue's body started shaking.

"What's happening to her?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, check Phoebe's scar if it's glowing then we don't have much time" Ryan said.

Phoebe's scar was glowing.

"We need to do something fast" Andy said.

He ran to Piper's room.

"Leo! Prue's dying and Phoebe is like them now" Andy said.

Piper started moaning and a cut appeared in the back of her head.

"We need a spell to help Piper, Phoebe, and Prue find each other" Leo said. "Piper muttered something about finding Prue before it's too late"

"Leila can cast a spell, right?" Ryan asked.

"I hope so" Andy said.

They ran up to the attic.

"Leila we need you to write a spell to help Prue, Piper, and Phoebe find each other" Leo said.

"I don't know how to write spells" Leila said.

"It's easy; Phoebe said it just has to come from the heart"

"I don't think I can do it" Leila said. "I can hardly even use my power"

"How about one of us makes up the spell and you can say it?" Ryan asked.

"Which one of us?" Andy asked.

"Whoever thinks of one first" Ryan said.

"Send the three sisters back to each other before a demon attacks another" Leo said. "Crappy spell but it might work"

"I hope so" Leila said.

She said the spell.

"Go check on them and see if there's any change" Leila said.

"Phoebe! Prue!" Piper yelled.

A demon threw her into the wall.

"Ow" Piper said.

She felt the back of her head, it was bleeding.

"This is not my day" Piper said.

There was a shift in the air. She disappeared and reappeared in the same room as Phoebe.

"Phoebe thank god you're here" Piper said.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked. "And why do demons keep shimmering in nonstop?"

"I don't know where we are but Cole is behind all of this. Phoebe, Prue tried to kill herself and all we did was ignore her and now she's in serious trouble" Piper said. "We have to find her Cole said he was going to kill her and then me"

"How can we find her and Piper you're bleeding" Phoebe said.

"But I'm not dying"

"How did you get here?" Phoebe asked.

"I just appeared here" Piper said.

There was another shift in the air.

"This is what happened before I appeared here" Piper said.

They appeared where Prue was. She was sitting on the ground shaking.

"Prue" Piper said running over to her.

"It's really cold" Prue said shaking.

"Phoebe I don't think she's going to make it much longer" Piper said.

"We have to get her to Leo" Phoebe said.

Cole shimmered in.

"Oh you found her just in time to see her die" Cole said.

"Please Cole leave them out of this" Phoebe said. "You can kill me, just leave them alone. Don't make their children live like we did"

"If it wasn't for them you'd still be with me. They deserve to die" Cole said.

"No, I left you of my own free will. I left you because I can't love a demon"

"But I'm not all demon I'm human too Phoebe" Cole said.

"If you kill my sisters then you're just proving me right" Phoebe said. "Please let me take her to Leo"

"No!" Cole shouted. "You had your chance to save them and you blew it!"

He shimmered out.

"Phoebe we need a spell" Piper said.

"No" Prue said. "I won't make it"

Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue. Prue started to cough.

"Take care of my kids" Prue said. "But promise me you won't let them forget me"

"Prue you're going to make it. We won't have to promise you because you are going to make it" Phoebe said.

"Promise me" Prue whispered.

"We promise" Piper said tears rolling down her face.

"Please don't be sad" Prue said she started coughing really hard.

Prue closed her eyes.

"I love both of you" Prue whispered.

She stopped breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the reviews, I love them. Please keep the reviews coming.By the way if any of you like Gilmore girls I'm writing a Luke Lorelai fic called Underneath Snow. I know I left you with a cliff hanger so here you go.

"No, No!" Piper shouted.

She started CPR. Phoebe sat there crying. After a few minutes Piper stopped and started sobbing.

"We need to get home" Phoebe said. "Tell them what happened"

Phoebe thought for a second and came up with a spell. After she said it they were sent home. Piper raced to Prue's room after she returned to her body only to find Phoebe sobbing. Piper too started sobbing. Phoebe laid her head on Prue. Andy, Ryan, Leo, and Leila came into the room. Andy looked at Prue's body and at Piper and Phoebe who were covered in Prue's blood.

"This isn't happening" Andy said. "She can't be dead. She isn't dead, she isn't dead"

"I'm so sorry Andy" Phoebe said. "We tried to save her"

"Please come back, please" Andy said walking over to Prue's body.

He started crying.

"Prue?" she said. "Prue you're not supposed to be here. At least not yet"

"I died" Prue said. "I abandoned them"

"No, I'm going to help send you back" she said.

"You can't bring back the dead" Prue said. "The Elders would never allow it"

"Cole wasn't supposed to kill you" she said. "It wasn't your time"

"Thank you" Prue said.

"Don't thank me yet" she said.

An hour later Andy was crying in his room. Prue's body was still lying next to him.

"Please don't cry" Prue said weakly.

"Prue" Andy said. "I thought I had lost you"

"You should know dying wouldn't stop me" Prue said. "I'm not completely healed so can you call for Leo"

"Leo!" Andy shouted.

Everyone came running into the room.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed.

"A little help Leo" Prue said motioning to the wound in her stomach.

Leo healed the wound.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. "We thought you were dead"

"I was but it wasn't my time so they sent me back" Prue said.

"Momma!" Andrea yelled running into the room.

Tears were streaming down Ava and her face.

"Come here babies" Prue said.

Andrea and Ava walked over to the bed. Prue placed them on her lap and hugged them.

"Andy we forgot something very important" Prue said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Think of the date tomorrow" Prue said.

"Oh no" Andy said. "It's their birthday"

"I think they'll forgive you if you delay their birthday party until after we kill Cole" Piper said. "No demon's ever been able to actually kill one of us"

"How can we kill him, we tried everything to vanquish him the first time" Phoebe said.

"We're just going to have to try harder" Prue said. "Maybe we need an extra witch for this. What do you say Leila?"

"I don't know how much help I'd be to you but sure" Leila said.

"Prue, she's thirteen" Phoebe whispered.

"And I won't actually let her go near Cole just help with potions and plans" Prue said.

"Even dying doesn't stop you does it?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope" Prue said. "But first if I've been out of it for the last three days then my kids haven't had their mom for the last three days"

"Yeah we need to take a mommy break" Piper said.

She picked up Patience.

"Hi my baby girl. Did you miss your mommy? Your mommy missed you" Piper said in a baby voice.

Phoebe walked over to the window. Leila followed her.

"Hi" Phoebe said.

"Hi" Leila said.

"I was thinking" Phoebe said. "I haven't presented this idea to the family but I think they'd love it just as much as I do"

"What?" Leila asked.

"Do you want to stay with us permanently?" Phoebe asked.

"Like how, illegally, legally?" Leila asked.

"Legal of course, I would adopt you" Phoebe said.

"You'd be my mom?" Leila asked.

She tried to cover her excitement.

"Do you like that idea?" Phoebe asked.

"I love it!" Leila exclaimed.

"Good, how about we tell them tomorrow at breakfast?" Phoebe said.

"Thank you" Leila said.

She hugged Phoebe.

"Do you want to go out to eat or something, both of you?" Ryan asked Phoebe and Leila.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Dinner. Would you like to go out with me to dinner?" Ryan asked.

Phoebe nudged Leila.

"Are you asking me out?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"No, no, of course not" Ryan said his face turning red.

"Well we'd love to go out to dinner" Phoebe said.

"Quake?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

Phoebe, Ryan, and Leila started walking out of the attic.

"Where are you guys going?" Prue asked.

"Dinner at Quake" Phoebe said.

"With each other?" Piper asked.

"No separately" Phoebe said sarcastically. "Yes together Piper"

"Okay, have fun" Prue said.

"You be careful" Phoebe said. "You can't die until you're at least 75"

"I'll try" Prue said laughing. "Now go"

"Bye" Phoebe said. "And call if there's a demon, Ryan can orb me home"

"Bye" Piper said.

Phoebe and Ryan left.

"Why is it Halliwells fall for whitelighters?" Prue asked.

"Because orbing turns them on" Piper said smiling.

Andy covered Ava's ears.

"Children in the room" Andy said.

Prue hugged Andrea.

"I love you" Prue said.

She started tickling Andrea's stomach and Andy did the same to Ava. Prue picked up Aidan from the bassinet.

"So when are you and Piper going to have a boy so Aidan at least has a cousin to back him up?" Prue asked.

"Why don't you just have a boy?" Piper said. "I'm not ready for another labor"

"I was the one who ended up pushing for forever. Besides with my luck it'd be a girl and that would drive my son insane" Prue said.

"Don't the guys get a say in this?" Andy asked.

"When you carrying the kid for nine months and go through an extremely painful labor then you'll get a say in it" Prue said.

"In other words, no" Piper said.

Prue laid Aidan on the floor and started playing with him.

"This is your cousin Patience" Piper said showing Patience to Aidan.

"Yeah she's the one who almost caused your mommy to have your Aunt Phoebe to deliver you" Andy said.

"Don't scare him Andy" Prue said.

Everyone laughed.

"So do you think it will work with Phoebe and Ryan?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but if it did it would be a good thing. He's a good guy and I think that's what Phoebe needs" Leo said.

"Except if Cole decides to interfere" Piper said.

"We'll stop that from happening" Prue said.

Andy put his arms around Prue's waist.

"Do you think we can schedule in a doctor's appointment for Aidan before you go off fighting demons?" Andy said.

"I have one schedule for next week" Prue said. "Piper have you schedule one for Patience?"

"No, I haven't had time" Piper said. "Think I can sneak in with Patience when you go for Aidan?"

"Why don't you call and see if they have an appointment open for next week?" Prue asked.

Cole shimmered in. Prue placed a shield in front of Andy and the kids.

"Take Patience, Andy" Piper said handing her to Andy.

"So it's true, you're still alive" Cole said. "Where's your other precious sister?"

"Why can't you just leave Phoebe alone?" Prue said. "Just because you don't have a life doesn't mean you have to ruin hers"

"Considering I just killed you a couple hours ago. You might want to think about what you say to me" Cole said.

"Did you come here for a reason or are you just really bored?" Piper asked.

"Oh I just was making sure she was alive so I can plan to kill you guys again" Cole said.

"Oh, okay, so are you leaving now?" Prue asked.

"So eager for me to leave" Cole said. "But I thought we were friends"

Aidan started fussing. Prue moved behind the shield and picked up Aidan and started rocking him.

"Am I scaring the little baby" Cole said.

"You are so lame that you've gone to insulting my son" Prue said.

"And killing his mother" Cole said.

"You know what why don't you go leave and make up another master plan" Andy said. "Preferably one that kills you in the process"

"So says the man who hides behind his wife" Cole said.

"At least he has a wife" Piper said.

"That hurts, that hurts real bad" Cole said. "Well sorry to leave so soon but I have an underworld to run"

He shimmered out.

"I despise that man" Piper said.

"Not as much as I do" Prue said.

She took down her shield.

"I have a perfect idea" Prue said. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and bake a cake for the girls"

"You don't want to poison the girls" Piper said. "I'll bake you watch"

"My cooking isn't nearly as bad as Phoebe's" Prue said.

"True but still" Piper said.

They headed down into the kitchen and started on the cake.

"So Leila what school do you go to?" Ryan asked.

"I go to Baker Junior High but nobody there knows I'm homeless" Leila said.

"Hey Phoebe…" Leila said softly. "Can I call you…?"

"Can you call me Mom?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Yeah" Leila said smiling.

"Sure" Phoebe said.

"I've got to go to the bathroom" Leila said.

"I'm new at this, do I go with you?" Phoebe said.

"No, I think you stopped doing that a couple years ago" Leila said.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

Leila went to the bathroom.

"You guys are starting to act like mother and daughter already" Ryan said.

"Yeah it's weird; we've only known each other for a week. There was this connection that we had" Phoebe said.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely" Phoebe replied.

They started kissing.

Leila cleared her throat.

"Oh, um" Phoebe said looking embarrassed.

"Can we go back to the manor? I need to talk to you about something" Leila whispered into her ear.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it's just, I started my period" Leila whispered.

"Have you ever had it before?" Phoebe whispered back.

Leila shook her head.

"Okay, Ryan can we go back to the manor?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure" Ryan said.

They went to a corner and orbed back to the manor.

"I had a really good time, Ryan" Phoebe said. "We should do it again"

"Yeah, how about Friday?" Ryan asked.

"If no demons interfere then yes, I'd love to" Phoebe said. "Okay Leila let's go to our room"

"See you later" Ryan said.

"Bye" Phoebe said.

Ryan orbed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for the reviews and keep them coming please.

Four months later. Phoebe is waiting for the adoption to go through. Phoebe graduated from college and started her job at the newspaper. Ryan and she are still dating. Andy went back to work. Aidan is still not showing any powers. Prue and Andy keep arguing. Cole still keeps popping in and out. They haven't figured out how to vanquish him.

"Andy!" Prue yelled. "I thought you were going to take them for awhile"

"I told you Prue I had to work late" Andy said.

"You had to work late, what else is new?" Prue said. "Ever since you went back to work a couple weeks ago that's all you do!"

"You think I like missing out on my kids growing up!" Andy yelled back. "You think I like not seeing my wife anymore!"

"Then tell them you can't work late! Sheila never has a problem with Darryl working late!" Prue yelled.

Prue stormed away mad.

Andy sighed.

In the kitchen.

"Have they stopped yelling for the last month?" Phoebe asked.

"No and I'm worried" Piper said.

"It common for newly married couples to argue and if you add in the fact that they have three kids then there's going to be big problems" Phoebe said.

Prue came into the kitchen.

"Prue I said I was sorry" Andy said.

"Sorry worked the first ten times you said it" Prue said.

"What do you want me to do Prue?" Andy asked. "Quit my job? We hardly have enough money right now"

Prue looked at the kitchen table where everyone was staring at them. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Living room, now" Prue said.

They went to into the living room.

"I think we know how this is going to end" Piper said.

"They yell, Andy says I'm sorry for the eighty millionth time, Prue storms off, Andy slams door and leaves for work" Leila said.

On cue the door slammed shut. Prue came into the kitchen again.

"So, Phoebe, how's the job going?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Good, Elise says I'm becoming one of the most read columns in San Francisco"

"Good for you" Piper said. "Leila, how's school?"

"Fine" Leila said.

"I hated eighth grade" Piper said.

"So did I" Phoebe said.

"Why did you hate it, Mom?" Leila asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't the best student in the world" Phoebe said.

Aidan started crying through the baby monitor. Prue sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, do not tick her off today" Phoebe said.

"I have to go honey" Leo said.

He kissed Piper.

"Bye sweetie" Piper said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Leo said.

He orbed out.

"You guys make me sick" Leila said.

"At least we don't make you go deaf" Piper said referring to Andy and Prue's constant arguing.

"True" Leila said.

"You have to get to the bus stop" Phoebe said. "You can't miss the bus again"

"Okay, okay" Leila said. "But you have Ryan to orb me to school"

"Yes but Ryan has other jobs to do too" Phoebe said. "Come on head on out"

Leila grabbed her backpack and headed out to the bus stop.

"You've adjusted well to the mom thing" Piper said.

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Phoebe said.

"It's cute how she calls you Mom" Piper said.

"The first time she said that it gave me this cool feeling that I never thought I'd have" Phoebe said.

Prue walked into the room with Aidan straddled on her hip, Andrea holding on to one of her legs, and Ava following in front of her.

"I told you leave your brother alone" Prue said to Ava.

"No!" Ava yelled.

"You don't say that to me Ava Penny" Prue said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get that" Phoebe said.

Prue gave Aidan to Piper and put Andrea and Ava in their height chairs.

Phoebe hung up the phone.

"I've got to go to work" Phoebe said.

"Bye" Piper said.

"Yeah, Bye" Prue said.

Phoebe left.

"So, thanks for taking care of Patience yesterday" Piper said.

"Anytime" Prue said.

"You know maybe we could take care of the kids sometime for you" Piper said. "You could go on a date with Andy or something"

"I'll pass, he'd probably be working late anyway" Prue said.

"You know Prue, I'm sure he doesn't mean to" Piper said.

"I know" Prue said. "Which is why I'm picking him up some lunch and surprising him with the kids this afternoon"

"Good" Piper said.

Prue got out some food for the twins and a bottle for Aidan.

"I don't think I've actually slept for the last week. Aidan keeps waking up at one at night and doesn't fall back asleep until four then Andy either is just getting home or getting called in. Then that wakes up the girls so I do it all over again" Prue said resting her head on the table. "Then Andy and I yell and argue until he leaves for work or I slam a door in his face"

"It was really hard for you when the twins were born, remember?" Piper said. "You didn't sleep for like six months"

"I know, but then I didn't have a husband to share the work with and now that I do he's never home" Prue said. "Which makes me constantly worrying about if he's going to get hurt again and if he's ever going to come home"

"I feel the same way with Leo" Piper said. "When he orbs out in the middle of the night I'm terrified a darklighter or something will make it so I don't get to see him again"

"At least you sleep" Prue said yawning.

She rested her head on the table. Andrea threw some food at her. Piper tried hard not to laugh.

"Andrea, so help me, you are going to be in big trouble if you do that again" Prue said. "What have I told you about throwing things?"

Prue got up and cleaned the food off of her shirt.

"I'm going to go change" Prue said. "Can you watch them?"

"Yes" Piper said. "But when you go upstairs can you check on Patience and see if she's still sleeping"

"Fine" Prue said.

She headed upstairs.

"You guys are going to drive your mother insane" Piper said.

Ava squealed. Aidan started cooing.

"And make her go deaf in the process, why don't you be nice to your mommy?" Piper said.

"No" Andrea said.

"No" Ava said.

"You are just as stubborn as your mom" Piper said.

She started feeding Aidan.

"Is that bottle good" Piper said.

She sat there feeding him. Prue came into the kitchen carrying Patience.

"The littlest princess was wide awake up there" Prue said. "I wish my kids were that quiet when they woke up"

"Switch kids" Piper said.

Prue handed Patience to Piper and took Aidan.

"You were hungry" Prue said noticing the empty bottle. "I think I'll hurry up and go to the police station before Andy gets called out on something"

"Okay" Piper said. "Do you need any help?"

"Watch the girls while I put Aidan in his carrier, please" Prue said.

She put Aidan's coat on him. Then she went and got the carrier and put Aidan it. Then she cleaned up the girls and put their coats on them.

"Okay, I should be back soon" Prue said. "Are you working tonight?"

"Not until eight and Leo should be back by then" Piper said.

"Okay, see you later" Prue said.

She loaded up the stroller for the girls and then loaded the kids into the van. She stopped and picked up some lunch for Andy. Then she went to the police station. She struggled to open the door with the stroller and baby carrier.

"Mrs. Trudeau" an officer said opening the door for her.

"Thank you" Prue said.

"No problem, Andy should be at his desk" the officer said.

"Thanks" Prue said.

She went to Andy's desk.

"Surprise" Prue said.

Andy looked up from the paper he was working on.

"I'm sorry" Prue said. "I thought I'd bring some lunch and show you that you aren't missing your kids growing up"

"I'm sorry too, Prue" Andy said. "I feel bad about leaving you alone with the kids everyday"

Prue set the carrier Aidan was in on his desk.

"Daddy!" Ava shouted.

"Ava, indoor voice" Prue scolded.

Andy took her out of the stroller and sat her on his lap.

"Do you know what Andrea did this morning?" Prue said. "She threw cereal at me"

Andy laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you buddy" Prue said.

She smiled.

"I should be home on time today" Andy said. "I'll give you a break from them"

"That would be nice" Prue said. "Piper said they could take the kids sometime if we wanted to go on a date or something"

"Why don't you sit down?" Andy said.

"We're not interrupting your work?" Prue asked.

"Not at all" Andy said.

Andrea started to squirm so Prue took her out of the stroller and put her on her lap.

"This is where your daddy works" Prue said to Andrea.

"You look tired" Andy said.

"Aidan hasn't been sleeping well" Prue said yawning.

"Why don't you wake me up and I'll take care of him?" Andy asked.

"You hardly get enough sleep as it is" Prue said.

Prue's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Prue said.

"Aunt Prue, it's Leila" Leila said. "Cole appeared at school today"

"What?" Prue asked. "When?"

"He first appeared in my study hall and then in the hallway between class" Leila said.

"Did you call your mom?" Prue asked.

"Her cell phone was off and she wasn't at her desk. Then I tried the manor but it was busy" Leila said.

"Okay, I'm going to come pick you up from school" Prue said. "I don't want you there without us"

"But I have a test next hour" Leila said.

"You'll have to retake it" Prue said. "Now, I'm going to try and get a hold of your mom to have her call the school to tell them I'm picking you up"

"Okay" Leila said.

"Okay, stay in crowded places so he can't bother you" Prue said.

"Okay, bye" Leila said.

"Bye" Prue said.

She hung up.

"Cole appeared at Leila's school twice today" Prue said. "I've got to go pick her up"

"Is she okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't trust Cole not to try anything" Prue said.

She put Andrea back into the stroller. Andy put Ava in the stroller.

"I'll help you put them in the car" Andy said.

They walked out to the car. They loaded up the kids and stroller.

"Be careful" Andy said.

"I will" Prue said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Andy said.

He kissed her.

"Bye" Prue said.

"Bye"

Prue got into the van and headed to pick Leila up. She tried Phoebe again.

"Hello?" Phoebe said answering the phone.

"Pheebs, it's Prue" Prue said. "Leila called and said Cole showed up at her school twice. She said she's fine and I told her to stay in crowded places. I'm heading over there now to pick her up"

"Okay, I'll call the school and tell them. When you go to sign her out she still goes by Leila Conner" Phoebe said. "I'm tied up at work so I won't be able to get to the manor until later"

"Okay, I'll call you if he shows up again" Prue said.

"Okay, bye" Phoebe said.

"Bye"

Prue hung up. She pulled into Baker Junior High. She unloaded the kids and went to the office.

"I'm here to pick up Leila Conner" Prue said to the secretary.

"And you are?" the secretary asked.

"Her aunt" Prue said.

"I'll call her down" the secretary said. "You can have a seat over there"

Prue sat down and waited. Leila came to the office.

"Ready to go?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Leila said.

They went to the car and started towards the manor.

"Did he say anything to you?" Prue asked.

"No, he just kept staring at me" Leila said. "It was creepy"

"At least he didn't try anything" Prue said.

"I think we should summon Joyce or whatever you called her" Leila said. "She might be able to help us vanquish him"

"I don't know" Prue said. "I don't think she could do much more then we can"

"I just don't like seeing Mom so frustrated" Leila said.

"I know" Prue said. "I don't like it either"

"Plus with Cole out of the way she could get more serious with Ryan"

"You like Ryan?" Prue asked.

"He's cool" Leila said. "So where were you when I called?"

"Police department, bringing Andy some lunch" Prue said.

"Did you apologize?" Leila said.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I did" Prue said.

"Good" Leila said.

They pulled into the driveway of the manor.

"Can you help me unload the kids?" Prue asked.

"Sure" Leila said.

They got out of the car and started unloading the kids.

"Why don't you take Aidan so I don't wake up the twins" Prue said.

"Okay"

Prue handed the baby carrier that Aidan was in to Leila. She carefully picked up Andrea so she wouldn't wake her up. Cole shimmered in behind her.

"Leila take Aidan and the girls and go inside" Prue said.

Prue sent the twins down by Leila. Leila grabbed their hands and took them inside.

"Leave my nieces and my kids alone" Prue said. "They did nothing to you"

"So protective" Cole said. "You can't protect them forever though"

"You're like this fly that just won't go away" Prue said. "Why did you show up at Leila's school?"

"No reason" Cole said. "Just wanted to see if I could figure out why Phoebe wanted to adopt that little brat"

Piper walked over beside Prue.

"You're back again?" Piper said. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope" Cole said. "I enjoy seeing the panic I cause you whenever I show up"

"It's not panic you see, its disgust" Piper said.

"You know that hurts" Cole said.

He put his hand around Piper's throat.

"I wouldn't do that in public" Prue said.

Cole let go and stepped back.

"I'm wasting precious time talking to you" Cole said.

He shimmered out.

"You okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Piper said. "Why did you bring Leila home?"

"Because he showed up twice at her school" Prue said.

"Can't he just leave the kids out of it?" Piper said.

"Apparently not" Prue said.

They went inside the manor. They found Leila and the kids in Andrea and Ava's shield. Three demons were attacking them. Lightning bolts and fire were being fired at the demons. Prue flung the demons into a wall. Then Piper froze them and then blew them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Prue asked. "Leila, you're bleeding"

Leila had a cut on her arm.

"It's just a little cut" Leila said.

"Leo or Ryan!" Piper yelled.

"Aunt Piper it's not that bad" Leila said.

"Still they should heal you" Prue said.

Ryan orbed in.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Three demons" Prue said.

Ryan went over and healed Leila's arm.

"Maybe I should stay here and make sure no more demons come" Ryan said.

"You don't have to do that" Leila said.

"I want to" Ryan said.

Ava and Andrea started running around. Prue sneezed.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Piper asked. "Didn't Andrea just have a touch of the flu?"

"I'm not sick" Prue said.

"If I catch you sneezing again you're going to lie down" Piper said.

"Fine" Prue said.

They spent the rest of the evening playing with the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

If I haven't mentioned in the story that Victor moved into the apartment closer to the manor then he has. It won't make sense why I'm telling you this until the end of the chapter.

The next morning,

Prue coughed.

"I'm staying home and taking care of you" Andy said. "That's final"

"Andy I'm fine" Prue said.

Her voice grew hoarse. She started coughing again. Andy felt her forehead.

"You're running a fever Prue" Andy said. "I'm staying home. Now go back to sleep"

"Fine" Prue whispered hoarsely.

"And I think you're losing your voice" Andy said.

Prue laid back down.

"I'm going to go get a thermometer" Andy said.

Andy tucked Prue in.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want to get sick" Andy said.

Prue started coughing.

"And I'll get you some cough medicine" Andy said.

"Thank you" Prue whispered.

Andy went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Prue's sick" Andy said. "She's got a fever and is losing her voice"

"Do you want us to take the kids today?" Phoebe asked. "When I heard about Cole yesterday I took today off"

"And I don't have to work today" Piper said.

"That would be nice" Andy said.

He got the thermometer and cough medicine and went upstairs.

"Well they can't argue now" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe that's terrible" Piper said.

"It's true" Phoebe said.

A demon shimmered in. Piper blew it up.

"What is with the constant demon attacks?" Piper asked.

"Probably Cole's way of annoying us" Phoebe said.

Ryan orbed in and kissed Phoebe.

"Not in front of the child" Leila said covering her eyes.

"Or the adult" Piper said.

"Oh please like you haven't done the same thing" Phoebe said.

"Where are Prue and Andy?" Ryan asked. "And Leo?"

"Prue's sick so Andy's taking care of her and Leo's working in the basement putting the finishing touches on the rooms" Piper said.

(They decided to put a room for Phoebe and a room for Leila in the basement just so everyone knows)

"So when is my room going to be done?" Leila asked.

"By tomorrow hopefully" Piper said.

"Good, Mom kicks" Leila said.

"I do not" Phoebe said.

"Yes you do" Piper said.

"102" Andy said holding up the thermometer. "Which means you go back to sleep"

Prue sighed and laid her head down. Andy laid down beside her.

"Come here" Andy said.

Prue laid her head on Andy's chest. He stroked her hair.

"I know how much you hate being sick" Andy said. "Why don't you give me a list of what you wanted to do today and I can do it"

"Just start some of the laundry and ask Piper to go grocery shopping" Prue whispered.

"Okay" Andy said. "Now go back to sleep"

Prue closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. Soon Andy fell asleep.

A few hours later.

"They're still sleeping?" Piper asked.

"Yeah but it's kind of cute. Prue's cuddled up next to him and has her head lying on his chest" Phoebe said.

"Geez, spy much?" Andy asked coming into the conservatory.

"Well you guys were upstairs for three hours" Phoebe said. "And we wanted to check on Prue"

"She's still sleeping" Andy said. "And she said to ask you, Piper, to go grocery shopping"

"Already did" Piper said.

"And I did the laundry" Phoebe said.

Andy sat down on the blanket where the kids were. Ava and Andrea were telekinetically throwing things at each other and laughing.

"Patience's power is really annoying" Piper said. "Projecting thoughts into people's heads. This morning I woke up and the first thing I thought was Patience is hungry and bored"

Phoebe laughed.

"Have fun with that one" Phoebe said.

"I think Aidan's mortal" Andy said. "Nothing out of the normal seems to happen around him"

"Mortal is good too" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but I think it worries Prue that he can't protect himself" Andy said.

"Maybe it's just taking some time for him to figure out his power" Piper said.

As if on cue, the teddy bear lying next to Aidan came to life.

"What they heck is that?" Andy asked.

"I think it's your son's power" Piper said laughing.

"How do I get him to stop it?" Andy asked.

"Tell him to" Phoebe said. "Here, Aidan stop that right now"

The teddy bear fell back down to the ground.

"That was slightly creeping. I don't know if I want my four month old son bringing inanimate objects to life" Andy said.

"Just be glad it's not the twins with that power" Phoebe said.

"When Prue wakes up I'll tell her that she doesn't have to worry anymore" Andy said. "Did you keep Leila home from school today?"

"No, I told her if she sees Cole immediately call Ryan or Leo" Phoebe said.

Andy heard Prue coughing upstairs.

"Wow, that cough sounds nasty" Phoebe said. "Do you want Piper to make her some soup?"

"I don't know if she's hungry" Andy said. "I think I'll make a doctor's appointment for her"

"Good idea" Piper said. "Although if it's the flu then there's not much he can do"

"I'm going to go check on her" Andy said getting up.

Cole shimmered in.

"Andy take the kids and go" Piper said

"Don't worry, I wouldn't waste precious time killing him" Cole said. "Although your children I would have to think about"

"Cole, leave them alone" Phoebe demanded.

"You think you can tell me what to do" Cole said.

He threw an energy ball at Phoebe. She levitated above it.

"Leave, Cole!" Phoebe shouted.

"If you had stayed with me I wouldn't have to kill you and your family, Phoebe" Cole said.

"You don't have to" Phoebe said. "You always said that being half demon allowed you to love. If that was true that it allows you the choice not to kill"

"I have the choice and I've already made the decision" Cole said.

Demons shimmered in all around them.

"Don't call for Leo or Ryan" Andy said spotting a darklighter.

"We have to get you and the kids out of here" Phoebe said.

"Andrea, take everyone but the demons upstairs to mommy" Andy whispered to Andrea.

They appeared in Prue's room.

"Prue we have to leave now" Andy said.

Prue struggled to stand up. Andy picked her up.

"Leila" Phoebe said. "We have to get her"

They appeared at Darryl's.

"Why are we here?" Piper asked.

"Because they read my mind" Andy said. "Leave Prue and the babies with Sheila. Then we'll go get Leila"

"Go" Sheila said.

"The book" Prue whispered. "You left it in the manor"

"Phoebe, take Andrea and get Leila" Piper said. "I'm going have Leo take me to the manor and get the book"

Phoebe and Leila disappeared.

"Don't go Piper" Prue said. "It's too dangerous"

"We have to get the book" Piper said. "Leo!"

Leo and Ryan orbed in.

"Don't" Prue said. "We don't need the book right now"

"But what if they figure out how to open it?" Piper asked.

"They can't, they don't have good to do it" Prue whispered losing her voice.

Phoebe, Leila, and Andrea appeared.

"Where's the book?" Phoebe asked.

"That's not important right now" Prue whispered. "Cole's going to figure out where we are and we can't risk hurting Darryl and he's family. We need to find another place to go. Andy you need to go up there with the Aidan and Patience"

"Prue, I'm not leaving, you're sick which makes you just as defenseless as me" Andy said.

"I still have my powers" Prue said. "You don't"

"Prue, try to move something with your telekinesis" Andy said.

Prue tried to move a vase. It only wobbled.

"Is that normal?" Phoebe asked.

"Being sick can affect a witch's powers" Leo said.

"Prue, you shouldn't be fighting demons then" Piper said.

"I'm fine, just give me some potions and I'll be fine" Prue whispered hoarsely.

"Here's the plan" Phoebe said. "Prue, Andy, and the kids are going to be dropped off at Dad's. Leo and Piper will orb in and try to get the book. Ryan and I will fend off any demons that get in our way and be prepared to orb anyone up there"

"Feel free to stay here as long as you want" Sheila said.

"No, we can't put you guys in that kind of danger" Piper said. "Ryan and Phoebe, orb Andy, Prue and the kids to dads. If demons show up there, orb them up there"

Prue tried to object but couldn't say anything. Ryan and Phoebe took everyone's hands and orbed them to Victor's.

"Ready, sweetie" Piper said. "If you see a darklighter orb out, don't wait for me"

"You know I can't do that" Leo said.

"Leo, promise me you will" Piper said. "I couldn't live without you"

Leo was quiet.

"Leo" Piper said.

"I promise" Leo said.

They orbed out to the manor. Immediately Piper froze everything in the room that would freeze. Leo and Piper ran to the book dodging fireballs and energy balls. Piper grabbed the book. Cole shimmered in.

"You guys are getting predictable" Cole said.

A crystal cage formed around Leo and Piper.

"Crap" Piper said. "I knew this was too easy"

"It's about to get worse, Piper" Cole said.

A darklighter shimmered in and shot Leo.

"No" Piper said with tears in her eyes. "Leo, Leo, no, no, you can't die, no"

"You took away my love and now I'm going to take away yours" Cole said.

At Victor's apartment. They explained everything to Victor and are waiting for Piper and Leo to return.

"They're taking way too long to get it, something's got to be wrong" Phoebe said.

"Cole must have figured out they were coming" Ryan said

"This is great" Andy said.

He looked on the couch. Prue had fallen asleep.

"I don't think she's going to be able to fight demons" Andy said.

"We can't vanquish him without the power of three" Phoebe said. "We need Prue. Ryan can't you heal her?"

"Unless it was a demon that gave her the flu, then no" Ryan said. "Let her sleep until she's absolutely needed"

"We still need the book" Phoebe said.

"I have an idea" Leila said. "But I need Prue to do it"

"I guess either way, we're going to have to wake her up" Andy said.

He lightly shook Prue.

"Prue, wake up, we need you" Andy said.

Prue opened her eyes and sat up. Leila came over and whispered something to Prue.

Prue shook her head no.

"Prue, Cole has Piper and Leo" Phoebe said.

Prue sighed.

"I need six candles" Prue said hoarsely.

"I'll go get some" Victor said.

He left and returned with six candles. Andy helped Prue stand up and she placed them in a circle. She whispered a spell. A woman appeared.

"We need your help" Prue whispered.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asked.

Prue sighed and turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, meet Paige… your sister" Prue said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you just say sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually half sister" Paige said. "My mom is your mom but I have a different dad. Actually, had a different dad to be correct. I'm dead now"

"Mom's affair with Sam ended up resulting in Paige" Prue whispered hoarsely. "She's half whitelighter, half witch. Since it was forbidden at the time Mom and Sam gave her up for adoption at birth without anyone knowing"

"Wait, Prue how do you know about Paige and not us?" Phoebe asked.

"I figured it out when I was about sixteen" Prue whispered. "I kept dreaming back to the time Mom was pregnant with her and when she gave her up. I realized mom had had another baby and tracked her down. I started making visits to her and told her and her adoptive parents who I was. Grams never knew that I knew about Paige and when you guys first met Sam, I already knew that he was Paige's dad. I just didn't want to hurt you by telling you about Paige after she had died"

Prue started coughing.

"I am also the one who sent you Leila" Paige said. "I am Joyce; I went by another name to help magical kids like Leila. See, after my adoptive parents died, I figured out about my powers and decided to help magical kids. That's actually how I died" Paige said.

Phoebe sighed.

"I can't handle this right now" Phoebe said. "How can you help us get the Book of Shadows?"

"Easy" Paige said. "Book of Shadows"

She held out her hands. The book appeared in her hands. She handed it to Phoebe.

"I have to go now but summon me if you need my help vanquishing Cole or with anything else" Paige said.

She disappeared. Everyone sat there in awe.

"How could you not tell us we had a sister?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Phoebe, she didn't want to hurt you" Ryan said. "She was protecting you from a whole lot more pain"

Phoebe sighed angrily. She started flipping through the Book of Shadows. Andy helped Prue sit back down on the couch. Andy felt Prue's forehead.

"Prue you're getting warmer" Andy said.

"I think we better take her to lie down on my bed" Victor said. "I'll get her a cold wash cloth"

Andy scooped her up and took her to Victor's bed. Victor put a wash cloth on her forehead.

"Andy I should have told them" Prue whispered. "Now, Piper and Leo are stuck with Cole and Phoebe's mad at me"

"Prue, you did what you thought was best for them" Andy said. "You were only protecting them"

"I have to help them find Piper" Prue whispered.

"No, you can hardly even move right now" Andy said. "You just have to trust Ryan and Phoebe"

"She hates me" Prue whispered.

"No, Prue. No matter what Phoebe could never hate you" Victor said.

At the manor.

"Leo, hold on" Piper said. "Just keep holding on"

Leo laid in pain.

"Phoebe and Prue have the book now" Piper said. "They should be here soon, just hold on"

Cole walked into the room.

"Ow, that looks like it hurts, Leo" Cole said smiling.

"Go to hell" Piper said.

"I'm living it" Cole replied.

"My sister's and I will kill you"

"Before I kill the people you hold dearest to you?" Cole said.

"Shut up" Piper said.

"Now that's no way to talk to your ex brother in law" Cole said.

"How can you kill the person you love and everyone who means anything to her?" Piper asked.

"Easily" Cole said.

"Okay" Phoebe said. "If we use a spell to go invisible and then a cloaking spell on top of that we should be able to get in unnoticed. Then we get Piper and Leo out of there but there's a good chance Cole put an anti orbing thing over the manor"

"We could try a spell to get in there" Ryan said.

"What if he senses us?" Phoebe asked. "We'd need a spell to get out of there quickly"

"I can try a spell with just the power of two" Phoebe said.

"Why don't you summon Paige and make it a power of three spell?" Leila asked.

"Technically it wouldn't be a power of three spell because Piper is the other Charmed One, not Paige" Ryan said.

"I could make a spell using the Twins of the Elements" Phoebe said. "The Elders said they were more powerful than us"

"You could try but we'd be taking a big risk if we went and it didn't work" Ryan said.

"We're always taking risks" Phoebe said.

"Not like this one" Ryan said.

"I can't leave Piper and Leo" Phoebe said.

"All I'm asking is that you find a safe plan to get Piper and Leo" Ryan said. "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I know, but for all we know, Piper and Leo could be dying right now" Phoebe said. "I can't risk it"

"Fine, write the spell and we'll try it" Ryan said.

"I can help too" Leila said.

"But you'd have to go along and I can't risk it" Phoebe said.

"This is taking to long" Cole said. "I'm just going to have to divide and conquer"

Phoebe, Ryan, and Leila disappeared from Victor's apartment.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.

They were in a dark and foggy place.

"I don't know but it looks very bad" Ryan said.

"Mom" Leila said with fear in her voice.

"I'm right here sweetie" Phoebe said hugging Leila and stroking her hair. "Don't worry"

"Um, Phoebe" Ryan said.

Phoebe looked up and saw demons surrounding them.

"This is bad" Phoebe said. "Really bad"

"Leo are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Where are we?" Leo asked in pain.

All around them was fog and darkness.

"I don't know but for some reason I have Patience with me" Piper said.

Leo looked and saw that Piper was now holding Patience.

"We need Ryan to heal you" Piper said. "Ryan!"

There was no answer.

"Uh oh" Piper said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

Leo looked up to see they were surrounded by a circle of demons.

"I don't think they want to help us" Piper said.

She tried to blow them up. It didn't work so she tried freezing them.

"My powers don't work" Piper said. "Run"

"Prue?" Andy said.

"I'm okay" she whispered hoarsely.

She was standing there holding Aidan.

"Mommy" Andrea said on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, sweetie" Andy said.

He picked up Ava and Andrea.

It was, dark, wet, and cold.

"This can't be good" Andy said.

Ava and Andrea were crying.

"Try singing to them" Prue whispered. "They like you are my sunshine"

Andy started to sing to them. They quieted down.

"Andy" Prue whispered with panic in her voice.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Demons, lots of demons" Prue said.

She tried to throw them using telekinesis. It didn't work. They started throwing energy balls and fireballs. They dodged behind a tree.

"My powers don't work at all" Prue said hoarsely. "Ava try to send electricity at the demons"

Ava concentrated but nothing happened.

"No work" Ava said.

"Apparently their powers don't work either" Andy said.

"What do we do?" Prue asked.

"Run" Andy said.

"They're surrounding us, how the heck are we going to get through the demons to run?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Andy said.

"Branch" Prue said grabbing a branch lying on the ground.

"Okay you want us to hold our children while whacking demons with a branch?" Andy asked. "Are you insane?"

"You got a better idea?" Prue asked.

"No" Andy said. "I think you should stay here with the kids and I'll fight the demons. I don't think you should push yourself'

"Fine" Prue said sitting down. "But if I see that you're not doing well I'm coming to help"

"Fine" Andy said.

He took the branch and started fighting the demons. Three demons shimmered in behind him. Prue tried to warn him but she could only whisper.

"Andrea and Ava stay here with your brother" Prue said. "Don't move and don't make a sound"

Andrea and Ava did as they were told. Prue grabbed another branch. She stabbed the demons behind Andy right as they were about to throw a fireball.

"Thanks" Andy said.

"You really thought I was going to let you take all the credit" Prue said smiling.

Andy smiled. They continued ducking fireballs and fighting demons. Prue looked over to where she had left the kids. A demon was heading over there. Prue shoved through demons and started whacking the demon heading towards the kids.

"Don't… Mess… With a mother" Prue said while hitting the demon.

She turned to start fighting the other demons.

"Duck!" Andy yelled.

Prue did just in time to miss a fireball. It hit the branch she was holding catching it on fire.

"Thank you" Prue said.

She lit the demon on fire.

"Ow, ow, ow" Phoebe said. "I twisted my ankle, ow"

"Let me see" Ryan said.

"Are you sure the demons haven't followed us?" Leila asked.

"Yes we're sure" Phoebe said.

She sat down. Ryan looked at her ankle.

"It might be a minor sprain, nothing serious" Ryan said.

"Well it hurts, can you heal it?" Phoebe asked.

Ryan tried, nothing happened.

"I'm guessing since your powers don't work, mine don't either" Ryan said.

"Great" Phoebe said.

"Where are we?" Leila asked.

"I have no idea but I can bet its Cole's doing" Phoebe said. "Which means we can be expecting a visit from him"

Phoebe started rubbing her ankle. Her hand brushed against her scar. She instantly was hit with a premonition.

Piper and Leo were standing in the middle of a lot of demons. Piper was holding Patience and Leo was bent over in pain. It was a dark and foggy place similar to where Phoebe, Ryan, and Leila were. The scene changed. Prue and Andy were fighting demons. Over by a tree Andrea, Ava, and Aidan were hiding. A demon was heading towards them. Prue hit him with a branch and knocked him out. The premonition ended.

"Phoebe?" Ryan said. "Phoebe what did you see?"

"Piper, Leo, and Patience. They were surrounded by demons in a place similar to where we just were. Leo's hurt, I'm pretty sure he's been shot by a darklighter" Phoebe said. "Then it changed to Prue and Andy. They were fighting demons with tree branches. They had Andrea, Ava, and Aidan hiding by a tree. I don't know if that was the past or present"

"I'm guessing Cole sent each of you and your families to different astral planes. He's probably using the divide and conquer plan but he forgot one thing" Ryan said.

"What?" Leila asked.

"That love conquers all" Phoebe said smiling.

"Okay, remain calm, Piper" Piper said to herself. "Think, what can you do? Running is a good option"

She help Leo stand up and went for shelter behind a large boulder.

"Leo listen to me, just keep holding on, for Patience" Piper said. "I'm going to set her right next to you, Leo. You watch her and keep her safe. That means you can't let go, you have to stay here, for your daughter and for me"

Piper laid Patience next to Leo. She wiped tears from her eyes. She grabbed a branch and some rocks.

"Be careful" Leo said in pain.

Piper started attacking the demons and dodging fireballs and energy balls. Leo slowing began to lose consciousness when a demon appeared next to Patience.

"Leave my daughter alone" Leo said.

The demon formed an energy ball. Leo used all of his strength to throw himself at the demon.

He reached for a branch and whacked the demon on the head, knocking him unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Four hours later.

Prue started coughing as Andy took out the last demon. She kept coughing for a couple more minutes.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

Prue looked up at him. Her face was pale and she had lost her voice. She could hardly stand up. Andy caught her as she started to fall.

"You better come sit down" Andy said.

He led her to the tree and rested her up against it.

"The kids" Prue whispered hoarsely.

"They're fine" Andy said.

He took his jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Prue.

"Try to go to sleep" Andy said. "I'll wake you up if anything happens"

"No" Prue whispered.

She could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Yes" Andy said. "You need sleep"

She quickly fell asleep. Andy sat on the ground and picked up Aidan.

"You guys were very brave" Andy said. "You guys might have to help Daddy because Mommy doesn't feel good"

"Phoebe, Piper" Prue mumbled in her sleep.

"I have to find a way out of here" Andy said. "Or at least find Piper or Phoebe"

"You won't find them" Cole said from behind him. "How does it feel to have your wife always protecting you? That your two year old daughters and four month old son are stronger then you"

"It's not true so he wouldn't know" Prue said hoarsely waking up. "Being mortal doesn't mean you're weak. Besides you're half mortal"

"The sick witch awakens" Cole said. "I bet your not feeling so good right now, are you?"

"Go to hell" Prue said.

"Now see, Piper told me the exact same thing. You both have such fiery tempers" Cole said. "That can't be good for your health"

"If you hurt any of my family I will make sure that you feel the pain of every death you've ever caused" Prue said.

"Ouch, to bad you don't have your powers" Cole said.

"That won't stop me" Prue said.

Cole laughed.

"I have the entire underworld working for me. I have demons that have triple the power of any demon you've ever vanquished. Not to mention I'm invincible" Cole said. "I want to see the entire Halliwell family suffer. I won't rest until I do. Every single one of you is going to suffer until you die"

Cole shimmered out.

"We have to figure out a way to get out of here" Andy said. "And find your sisters"

Prue was quiet for a moment.

"Paige" Prue whispered.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Okay, you know how to start a fire, right?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Andy said.

"Okay get six twigs and light them on fire in a circle" Prue whispered.

Andy gathered the twigs and set them on fire. Prue said the summoning spell. Paige appeared in the circle.

"You rang" Paige said. "I have a surprise"

She stepped out of the circle and became whole.

"The Elders panicked when they heard the Charmed Ones and Twins of Elements went missing so they said I can help. One of you just had to summon me for it to happen" Paige said.

"Can you orb?" Prue asked.

"I should, I guessed you guys wouldn't have your powers so I put a charm on myself to protect my powers" Paige said.

Andy stood there.

"I haven't really introduced myself" Paige said. "Paige Matthews or Halliwell, either one. You might have seen me by Patty a lot when you died"

"I thought you looked familiar" Andy said.

"Okay, back to business" Prue whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, orb to Piper or Phoebe" Paige said. "Problem, I have no idea where they are"

"Wait, can't you orb things to you?" Andy said.

"Yeah" Paige said. "But not people"

"I know but if you can orb objects to you by saying them. Can't you orb yourself to objects by saying" Andy said.

"Only it would be people, not objects" Prue said.

"I could try" Paige said.

"It's worth a shot" Andy said.

"I have a feeling we should get to Piper first" Prue said.

"You can't break your promise now" Piper said crying. "You've been holding on, you don't have to stop now"

"I'm sorry" Leo said weakly.

Piper leaned to give him one last kiss.

"Piper! Leo!" Andy shouted.

"Andy?" Piper said.

He was holding Aidan and Prue was standing beside him. The girls were standing in between them. Along with them was a girl with dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes. Prue saw she was crying and looked down at Leo.

"Paige, Leo" Prue said.

Paige ran over to him and started healing him. Leo sat up. Piper hugged him.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"I'll tell you later" Paige said. "Right now we have to get Phoebe"

They helped Leo stand up. Piper picked up Patience. Prue started coughing so hard she fell down.

"Prue" Andy said.

He helped her stand back up.

"Are you sure whitelighters can't heal her?" Andy asked. "I think this qualifies as an emergency"

"I can't" Paige said. "Even if I tried it wouldn't work"

"Just get to Phoebe" Prue whispered. "I'll be fine"

She leaned against Andy.

"Let's find Phoebe so we can get out of here" Piper said.

Everyone grabbed hands and Paige orbed them to Phoebe.

"Piper, Prue" Phoebe said.

Piper hugged Phoebe.

"I just took out one hundred demons with a branch and some rocks" Piper said.

"So did we" Andy said.

"I know" Phoebe said. "I had a premonition of you guys and that's what you were doing"

"Okay, nobody's injured, right?" Ryan asked.

"Besides my sore ankle, it doesn't look like it" Phoebe said.

"Um, Paige, can you orb us back to Victor's apartment" Andy said.

"Just call me a magical taxi" Paige said.

"So, you're another whitelighter?" Piper asked.

"Kind of" Paige said. "I'll explain at Victor's apartment"

"You know our dad" Piper said.

"By acquaintance" Paige said.

Phoebe quickly remembered she was mad at Prue but forgave her when she saw her struggling to even stand up. She went over and helped her.

"Thanks" Prue said.

"Thank you" Phoebe said. "For protecting me"

Paige orbed everyone to Victor's apartment.

"Where did you guys go?" Victor asked.

"Long story" Phoebe said. "Cole sent each family to different astral planes"

"Didn't I just see you and you were dead? Victor asked looking at Paige.

"You should know by now Halliwells don't stay dead long" Paige said.

"Halliwells?" Piper said puzzled. "You're related to us?"

"She's our half sister" Phoebe said. "I just found out this morning from Prue. She knew about her since she was sixteen. She went looking for her and found her living with her adoptive parents"

"My real parents are your mom and her whitelighter, Sam. It was forbidden at that time for witches and whitelighters to be in love, much less have a child together" Paige said. "So they gave me up at birth"

"When I was sixteen I started dreaming back to when Mom was pregnant and when she gave her up. Once I realized Mom had had another kid I started looking for her and when I found her I told her who I was and I started visiting her" Prue said. "A couple weeks after we learned about our powers I visited her. That was the last time I saw her alive"

"A demon had killed me" Paige said. "After my adoptive parents died when I was seventeen I figured out my powers. I decided to help other magical kids, specifically ones who were homeless. I went under a fake name, Joyce. A demon figured out that I was saving a kid they wanted to turn evil, so they killed me"

"I didn't tell you about Paige because I didn't want to hurt you and Phoebe" Prue said. "I didn't even tell Grams I knew about Paige"

Piper stood there staring.

"Um so what are you doing here if you're dead?" Piper asked.

"Helping" Paige said. "The Elders sent me to get you out of the astral planes; I just needed someone to summon me"

"Are you going to help us with Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"If they let me" Paige said. "They didn't even know I was Patty and Sam's child until Prue told Phoebe this morning"

"Mom and Sam aren't in trouble, are they?" Prue asked.

"No" Paige said. "They paid their price by having to give me up"

"I think we should focus on killing Cole right now" Prue said.

"And you are going to lose your voice if you don't stop talking" Piper said. "Why don't you sleep, you look exhausted. Besides, you're going to need your rest if you're going to vanquish Cole"

"Fine but wake me up in an hour" Prue said.

"We will" Piper said.

Prue went and laid on Victor's bed.

"Dad why don't you go stay with Prue" Piper said.

"I don't think that's a good idea if you want her to sleep" Victor said.

"Dad, she doesn't really hate you" Phoebe said. "She just doesn't show love very easily"

"Fine but I don't think this is a good idea" Victor said.

Victor went into his bedroom.

"Okay, think, how can we vanquish someone who's basically invincible?" Phoebe asked.

"Before it took the power of three, a vanquishing potion, the Twins of the Elements, and all of the power from the Warren line" Piper said. "I don't think you can find more power than that"

"Maybe if we have the entire side of good help us it would work" Leila said. "After all if we could get the Elders to work with us, they brought Prue back from the dead"

"With a little help" Paige said.

"Oh, um, thank you" Piper said.

"I know you guys don't know me" Paige said. "And I'm not asking you to ever love me like a sister but I'm asking you to please not blame Prue for not telling you about me. All Prue ever wants to do is protect you, she even asked me to help her protect you after I died. She was my role model growing up, she was so strong and she would tell me about you guys and show me pictures of you. She always said you Piper, were one of the most if not the most caring and kind people she'd ever met. She said that for a while you got a little lost but one day you'd find your way past what people thought of you. Phoebe was the person I liked hearing stories about the most. Prue always said that you were crazy and fun and that sometimes she wished she could be a little more like you. When you started rebelling Prue said that you just needed some time to yourself to figure out that troublemaking and drinking weren't ways to escape the past. She always had so much patience with me. She actually was the one who taught me to ride a bike without training wheels. I really liked it when she brought over a home video of Phoebe's tenth birthday"

Phoebe smiled.

"Someone knocked over the cake so she baked another cake. The kitchen was a mess and Prue video taped the process. Then she set the smoke alarm off with the candles. Then when I fell and hit my knee and some of the kids laughed when I cried she told them she punch their faces out not knowing that Piper was video taping" Phoebe said. "The birthday party was a complete disaster but Prue made it fun"

I remember that" Piper said smiling.

"So you knew about us?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah" Paige said. "I asked her why you guys didn't come to see me and she said that you weren't allowed too"

Phoebe sat looking at the floor for a minute.

"We should really get back to vanquishing Cole" Phoebe said. "He might try to attack again"

"Maybe we should summon Mom and Grams to help" Piper said. "That is a lot of power"

"We could have the Elders help" Paige said. "They want the world to survive then they'll have to help"

"Okay so the Elders, Grams, Mom, Paige, the entire good magical community, the Twins of the Elements, and the Charmed Ones" Piper said. "I hate to say this but I don't think that will be enough"

"What about what you sent me to them for?" Leila asked.

"That would work" Paige said.

"What would work?" Phoebe asked.

"What is the greatest power of all?" Paige asked.

"Love" Ryan said.

"We use our love to destroy him?" Piper asked. "How?"

"Just write a spell to help use the power of your love for your soul mate and if your heart is open it should work" Paige said.

"I'll go check with the Elders and see what they think of the plan" Leo said.

"Since when do we check with the Elders about our plans?" Phoebe asked.

"Since they included them" Leo said.

"Good point" Phoebe said. "Orb away"

Leo orbed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this is going to be a pretty long author's notes but it has somewhat important information in it so please read it. Starting off, I just realized that my little scene change mark isn't showing up so from now on the scene change mark will be 000000. I know, that's kind of sad when you don't realize your scene change mark isn't showing upuntil you've already written one storyand one half of another story.Second of all, I am going back to school Tuesday so I probably won't be able to update regularly, I don't really know it depends on the teachers I get. And I actually forgot what the third thing I was going to tell you was so if I remember it I'll put it in the next chapter. I am going to try to update one more time before I go back to school. The more reviews I get, the faster I try to update.

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "You know I'm really tired right now, so if you could just…"

Victor cut her off.

"You and your sisters could die fighting Cole" Victor said. "I know I can't stop you from fighting him but I at least need to stop you from fighting him while you still hate me"

"I don't hate you" Prue said hoarsely.

"Then why are you still calling me Victor?" Victor asked.

"Because someone calls someone Dad when they've been there to raise them. Just like Paige called her adoptive dad, Dad" Prue whispered. "And just like my kids will call Andy Dad. You haven't raised me so I don't feel that it's right if I call you Dad. And don't start with the whole I didn't want to leave you thing because I've heard it, Victor. It won't make a difference in my decision. For about twenty two years you didn't raise me, you didn't keep the one promise that you made"

"I'm…"

Prue cut him off.

"Don't, it won't make a difference" Prue whispered. "Now please, I'm tired"

"Fine" Victor said. "I'll leave"

Prue turned over so her back was facing Victor. He walked out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Not good" Victor said.

"We came up with a plan" Phoebe said. "But I think we'll wait until the morning"

"You guys can stay here tonight" Victor said. "I'll get some blankets"

"Ryan, Leila, and I can take the floor" Phoebe said.

"Leo can take the sofa when he comes back" Piper said. "Dad can take one of the chairs"

"The sofa pulls out" Victor said. "You and Leo can take it. Prue and Andy can take the bed. Paige you can take the other chair"

"Ava and Andrea can sleep in the bed too" Andy said. "Where can we put Aidan and Patience?"

"Drawers" Piper said. "Prue used it once when she snuck the twins into Bucklands"

"Good idea" Phoebe said.

Victor went into the bedroom where Prue was sound asleep. He took two drawers out of his dresser and emptied them out. Then he grabbed some blankets. He brought them out to the living room.

"Okay if a demon pops in" Phoebe said. "Wake everyone up except the babies and Prue. Have Ava and Andrea put up shields over anyone who doesn't have a power"

"Okay" Piper said.

They got the blankets laid out and everyone settled in. Soon everyone was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning.

"Prue?" Andy asked waking up.

He saw Prue and the kids were gone. He sat up. He saw Prue looking out the window in the bedroom with Andrea and Ava. She was holding Aidan.

"See the pretty sun rising" Prue said to Andrea and Ava.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked.

"Surprisingly better" Prue said. "My throat only hurts a little and I can talk"

Andy walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"Your fever's gone" Andy said.

"I guess it was a twenty four hour thing" Prue said. "We should go check on the family"

Prue handed Aidan to Andy.

"You haven't held him in a while" Prue said. "Who wants a piggy back ride?"

"Me" Ava said.

Prue let Ava climb on her back and picked up Andrea.

"You girls are getting to heavy for this" Prue said.

They went into the living room. Everyone was still asleep.

"This could be good that everyone's still asleep" Andy said.

Prue set Andrea and Ava down. Andy started kissing Prue's neck. Prue laughed.

"Someone might wake up to this" Prue said. "And the kids are right here"

"So" Andy said.

Andy set Aidan down and they started kissing.

"You really want a fourth child?" Phoebe asked waking up.

Prue and Andy stopped. Their cheeks turned red.

"We thought everyone was sleeping" Prue said.

"I was" Phoebe said. "But someone woke me up with their romancing"

"Sorry" Andy said.

"Don't be, you guys are finally getting along" Phoebe said. "I take it Prue's feeling better"

"Yes I am" Prue said. "Much better"

"Good" Phoebe said.

Andy wrapped his arms around Prue.

"I think Phoebe might want to explain the plan to you so you don't freak out when I come along" Andy said.

"What? No you can't come Andy" Prue said.

"Prue he has to" Phoebe said. "We're using our love for our soulmates in the spell to vanquish Cole"

"That's easy for you to do. Piper and your soulmate can protect themselves. Mine already died saving me, I won't risk it again" Prue said.

"You can use your shield to protect me" Andy said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Prue asked.

"Then Leo or Ryan can orb me out" Andy said.

Prue sighed.

"Fine" Prue said. "But promise me you won't get hurt"

"I promise" Andy said.

He kissed Prue.

"Okay, you're grossing me out" Phoebe said.

"Oh, close your eyes" Prue said smiling.

"Could you guys get any louder" Piper said waking up.

"Yes" Phoebe said. "Mr. and Mrs. I can't take my hands off each other, were kissing again"

Prue playfully hit Phoebe. Piper got up and picked up Patience.

"Hey Princess Patti" Piper said to Patience.

Patience smiled.

"I think Mom would like that you call her Patti" Prue said.

"I hope so" Piper said.

"She would love it" Victor said.

He sat up.

"I see you all got your mother's love for waking up early" Victor said.

"Not Phoebe" Prue said.

"Yeah, the two lovebirds woke me up" Phoebe said.

"I don't think I want to hear about this" Victor said.

"I didn't want to see it" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe" Prue said. "It's not what it sounds like"

Leo, Ryan, and Paige woke up.

"I see everyone else is up already" Leo said.

"Except Leila" Ryan said stepping over her.

"So who's ready to kick demon butt" Phoebe said.

"The only thing that's making me want to do this is the fact that I won't have to deal with visits from Cole anymore" Piper said.

"So what is the plan?" Prue said.

They explained it to her.

"Sound good" Prue said. "What did the Elders think?"

"Apparently they thought it was worth a shot because they agreed to it" Leo said.

"Then we better get started" Prue said. "We should summon Mom and Grams right now and get Victor, Aidan, and Patience to safety"

"Dad, can you and the babies go to a Darryl and Sheila's house when it's time? Do you remember them from the wedding?"

"Yeah" Victor said.

"Okay let's summon Mom and Grams" Phoebe said. "First I'll wake up Leila"

They set everything up and summoned them.

"Prudence you lied to me" Grams said appearing.

"It was like ten years ago get over it" Prue said.

"Gramma!" Andrea and Ava shouted.

"Hi girls" Patty said.

"You still lied to me" Grams said.

Prue put Aidan into her arms.

"Take the child and be quiet" Prue said.

Penny handed Aidan to Andy and picked up Patience. Prue looked at Andy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's good to see you again Paige" Patty said.

"You just saw me yesterday" Paige said.

"Well it is good to see you" Patty said. "And hi my beautiful girls"

Patty stepped out of the circle and hugged all of her daughters.

"Uh oh" Prue said. "Andy the girls need a diaper change. You take Andrea, I'll take Ava"

"I'm going to check Patience too" Piper said.

She took Patience from Grams. Patty had started talking to Leila and so had Phoebe and Ryan.

"Do you want to take Aidan?" Andy asked.

"Why don't you give him to Leo?" Penny asked.

"I thought you might want to hold your other great grandchild. You do have more than one" Andy said.

"I know but he's a…" Penny said.

"He's a what, Grams?" Prue asked.

"Well he's a boy" Grams said.

"Mother!" Patty said. "You know that doesn't make a difference"

"Yes it does, you see how long it took him to figure out his powers, the girls and Patience had figured them out in the womb" Penny said.

"You won't hold my son, your great grandson, because he's a boy" Prue said fuming. "Well I got news for you; you won't be holding Ava or Andrea either"

"Prue it's not like that, it's just men aren't trustworthy" Penny said.

"Excuse me?" Prue said.

She pointed to Andy, then Leo, then Ryan.

"Men are the ones constantly saving us" Prue said. "You never showed any dislike to Andy"

"Andy wasn't a Halliwell" Penny said.

"He is now" Prue said. "And so is Aidan, if you have a problem with it deal with it and leave my son out of it"

Prue took Aidan out of Andy's arms and stormed off mad. Andy picked the girls up and followed her.

Penny started to speak.

"Don't even think any of us support you on this" Piper said.

"I hope Andy can get Prue to settle down, or else this vanquish is not going to work" Phoebe said.

"If they're not out in ten minutes, you are going to go apologize to Prue and Andy" Patty said. "Actually, either way you're apologizing"

"I'm sorry Patty, but I won't" Penny said. "Men were not meant to be witches, that's why they entire Warren line has been women"

"Things change, Mom" Patty said. "If you honestly can't accept the fact that Prue had a son then I don't blame her for banning you from holding Andrea and Ava. Not to mention you insult Andy in the process"

"We have a demon to vanquish" Penny said.

"Well thanks to you we're one Charmed One short" Piper said.

"We can start on the spells and potion" Phoebe said.

They got to work.

"I can't believe her" Prue said. "Coming here and insulting my son and husband. She's his great grandma for god's sake. Most women never even meet their great grandchildren. And you are the sweetest man I've ever met and she calls you untrustworthy"

Prue ranted and raved for a few more minutes.

"You done?" Andy asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "But I'm still mad"

"So am I" Andy said. "But insulting your Grams isn't going to make anything better. If she isn't going to love him it doesn't matter. He has two grandmothers who love him and the rest of the family too"

"You're right" Prue said. "Now let's change these kids and go vanquish a demon"

They changed Ava and Andrea and headed back out to the living room. Prue held Aidan close to her.

"Let's go kick some demon butt" Prue said.

"Okay the spell is finished and so is the potion but I'm thinking we should make Cole come here" Phoebe said.

"Good idea" Prue said. "There's too many of his demons at the manor"

"The question is how do we get him to come to us?" Ryan asked.

"You've come to the right girl" Prue said. "I'll taunt him with astral projecting; eventually his temper will lead him here"

"What if he sends demons?" Leo asked.

"Well then you better be prepared" Prue said.

She turned to Victor.

"Victor, protect my son or I'll kill you. You may have not been the world's best dad but I know you're trying to make up for it as a grandpa and I'm not going to get in the way of that" Prue said.

Prue took a deep breath.

"This is going to be hard" Prue said.

"We love you Aidan" Andy said. "I know you won't remember this but hopefully someone will tell you about it"

"We love you baby" Prue said. "And always will"

Prue and Andy kissed Aidan's forehead.

"Everybody listen up. If Andy and I don't come back whoever is raising my children better do a damn good job or we will haunt you" Prue said. "When we start fighting the demons everyone understand that getting the girls home safe is mine and Andy's number one priority. If that involves not coming home ourselves then that's a sacrifice we're willingly to make"

She held Aidan close.

"I don't want this to be the last time I see him" Prue said starting to cry.

Andy pulled her and the baby close. After a few minutes Prue wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Now it's my turn to cry" Piper said half joking.

"All of you in this room are going to be responsible for this child if I don't come back" Piper said. "You will raise her and love her and protect her. Those of you who in the past may have screwed up parentally that was the past, this is the present. Saying good bye to your children is probably the hardest thing in the world because you never truly can say good bye. I need all of you to show her who her mother was and make sure that she knows I never wanted to leave her"

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"My whole life is in this child" Piper said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Good bye baby, I love you"

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Piper kissed Patience's forehead and handed her to Leo. Prue handed Aidan to Victor.

Leo orbed Victor out. Piper hugged Prue.

"You guys are going to return to your children" Phoebe said. "I'm promising that"

"Yeah, you have three people protecting you who can't die" Paige said.

Patty hugged Prue and Piper.

"We promise you we will make sure you return to your children" Patty said.

"Okay" Prue said. "We should get to work"

"Yeah, we need to summon the good magical community" Piper said.

"Ryan go check and see if the Elders are ready" Phoebe said.

Leo orbed back in.

"Let's start the spell for summoning the good magical community" Prue said.

Phoebe said the spell. All of the good magical beings came into the room. Soon the room was filled. Ryan orbed back in.

"I'm assuming you all know what you're here for!" Phoebe shouted so everyone could here her.

"Yes!" the crowd shouted.

Prue crouched in front of Ava and Andrea.

"Okay, girls, you have to make Mommy a promise. If the demons get too much for you to handle get out of here and go to Sheila's" Prue said. "Promise me you'll do this"

The girls nodded their heads.

'Thank you" Prue said. "I love you girls"

She stood up.

"Okay" Prue said. "Time to go lure a demon"


	16. Chapter 16

Super short chapter, sorry. And sorry for the longer wait for updates, school sucks.

Prue astral projected into the manor. She spotted Cole.

"What a surprise, you're back" Cole said.

"I'm sure all of the demons in the underworld think you're really smart" Prue said. "Can't keep three witches from getting out of your little traps. My children could have gotten out of there without my help. Andy is a mortal and he got out of there with no problem. He killed all of those demons you sent with a branch. You're supposed to be the all powerful source?"

"Maybe I wanted all of you to get out of there" Cole said.

"You can't even kill us" Prue said.

"I killed you" Cole said.

"And I came back" Prue said. "See once you killed me you couldn't even keep me dead"

"I'm taking my time, you and your sisters aren't really a challenge" Cole said.

"Maybe you're forgetting the fact that my daughters who weren't even two at the time, were the ones who vanquished you the first time" Prue said.

Cole threw an energy ball at her. It went through her. Prue laughed.

"See, can't kill me" Prue said.

"But I can kill your family" Cole said. "You think I haven't been sending demons the entire time you've been here?"

"You think we weren't prepared?" Prue asked. "You just did exactly what we wanted you to do"

"I bet" Cole said. "You might want to go help them"

"You know you really might want to think these things through" Prue said.

She went back to her body.

"Change of plans, the vanquish is at the manor" Prue said.

Leo orbed everyone in Victor's apartment to the manor.

"I told you you should think these plans through" Prue said.

Demons started shimmering in.

"I did" Cole said smiling.

Demons started throwing fireballs and energy balls. Prue put a shield up to protect the girls. Piper froze all of the demons that would freeze and then blew them up. Phoebe levitated and started fighting demons. Ryan threw spiked electricity balls. Lightning strikes started hitting demons. Fire started shooting at the demons. The twins held hands. Storm clouds started forming and rain started falling.

"What the hell is happening?" Piper yelled.

"Ava and Andrea are very mad" Prue said.

"Start the spell" Phoebe said "And have the girls keep the storm"

A demon shimmered in behind the girls.

"Girls!" Prue yelled.

Demons were around Prue so she couldn't get to the girls. Andy ran and pushed the demon to the floor.

"Andy!" Prue yelled.

She threw the demon into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Andy said getting up.

"Start the spell" Phoebe said.

Piper held Leo's hand. Phoebe held Ryan's and Prue held Andy's. They started the spell. Ava and Andrea kept with the storm, wind was blowing hard and hail was now coming down. Prue protected all the good with her shield. Phoebe threw the potion at Cole. They finished the spell. Cole started staggering. Prue quickly covered Ava and Andrea's eyes. He fell to the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces throwing everyone backwards.

"Ow" Piper said getting up. "Isn't the demon supposed to be the one in pain during and after the vanquish?"

"Well I think this time it actually worked" Paige said.

"If it didn't he's going to have a hard time living in a thousands of pieces" Piper said.

Everyone got up.

Demons started shimmering out of the attic.

"Yea, we own our house again" Phoebe said.

"Well I'm guessing you don't need our help anymore" the elf said. "We'll be leaving now"

All of the magical people started leaving. Soon only the Halliwells were left in the attic.

"I want to see my son" Prue said.

"I want to see my daughter" Piper said at the same time.

"I'll go get them" Leo said.

"I'm coming with you" Piper said.

Piper and Leo orbed out.

"I think I'm going to go to the kitchen" Patty said. "Phoebe and Paige?"

"We'll come too" Phoebe said.

She took Ryan and Leila's arm and dragged them downstairs. Patty took the girls' hands and followed.

"Like that wasn't obvious!" Prue shouted to them as they were going downstairs.

"Talk to her Prudence!" Patty yelled back up.

Prue sighed and laughed to herself. Andy put his arm around her.

"I really don't have anything to say to you if you haven't changed your mind" Prue said.

"I'm sorry, Prue" Grams said. "But I just can't trust him"

"He's a little baby" Prue said. "And you trusted me to raise Phoebe and Piper and now I'm raising him with Andy. He's going to grow up to be the best man Andy and I can raise him to be. A man just saved your precious girls and has saved me countless times. If you can't accept and love your great grandson then I'm asking you to never again show your face around him or any of my children"

Prue and Andy looked at Grams. Piper and Leo orbed in with the kids and Victor.

"Sorry to interrupt" Piper said.

"That's okay, we're finished…for good" Prue said.

Piper handed Aidan to Andy.

"Everyone but Prue go downstairs" Piper said. "Leo send Mom and Phoebe up here"

"Piper…" Prue said.

"No, you and Grams have always been too stubborn for your own good" Piper said. "I will not let her leave with you hating her"

They guys went downstairs. Patty and Phoebe came upstairs.

"Mother you're being ridiculous" Patty said. "You are going to apologize to Prue and Andy and you are going to hold Aidan and love him"

Phoebe laughed.

"What's so funny?" Prue asked.

"You guys never did realize that you're too much alike" Phoebe said. "You guys always fought because one of you or both of you were to stubborn to admit one of you was wrong"

"How do you know we fought?" Penny asked.

"You guys weren't exactly secretive about it" Piper said.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Prue" Grams said. "I should have had more trust in you and Andy. But as you know my experience with men wasn't great. I really do love Aidan"

"You aren't doing this because you want to see the girls are you?" Prue asked.

"No" Penny said. "Now I have a great grandson to hold if his mother will let me"

Prue smiled. They went downstairs and talked until Penny and Patty had to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

I finally got a chance to update and since I'm not sure when I'll be able to do it again I gave you two chapters. Yea! Thank you for all who are reviewing and please keep them coming.

Six months later. The rooms are finished in the basement and Phoebe and Leila are moved in. The adoption has just been finalized and the family is celebrating. Phoebe and Ryan are very close. Leila is now fourteen and is finishing up eighth grade. Andy and Prue have stopped fighting so much. There haven't been any demon attacks since Cole was vanquished. Soon after they vanquished Cole Paige had to leave. Piper and Phoebe accepted that she was their sister and hope to get closer to her. I know I've skipped a lot but this is the last time I skip a lot of months.

"No!" Prue yelled.

It was too late, Aidan had bumped into the end table and the vase fell and broke.

"This is not fair, why do I get the rebellious children?" Prue asked. "Patience is sweet and innocent"

Piper laughed.

"Did you just say my child was sweet and innocent?" Piper said. "Wow, I want to live in your world"

"You know that pop up storm we had yesterday" Prue said. "Coincidently that popped up at the exact same time Ava and Andrea were throwing a temper tantrum"

Phoebe and Piper laughed.

"Or try sending them to bed early to come up and find that they have gotten out of their cribs and destroyed everything in your room" Prue said.

"It's called the terrible twos for a reason" Phoebe said. "Luckily they'll be over in three months"

"Poor Andy tried to be firm with them and they made it rain on his head" Prue said. "They steal Aidan's toys and send him places"

"And you've tried the being firm thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes they just start making it rain on you or something like that" Prue said. "And then Aidan made all of the stuffed animals in his crib come to life again so I took them out of his crib and he wouldn't stop crying. I beginning to wonder if I was cut out for this mother thing"

"Prue you are a great mom" Phoebe said. "I can guarantee if you go talk to another mother with children the same ages as yours you will find that she is having the same problem. Now I have to go to work because I have an early meeting. Tell Leila I'm sorry that I had to go in early and that I left lunch money on the counter for her and her homework I put in her back pack. Don't forget about party we are having for the adoption tomorrow"

"We will tell Leila and we won't forget about the party" Piper said.

The phone rang.

"And I will get the phone" Piper added.

She went to answer the phone.

"Good bye, super mom" Phoebe said.

"Very funny" Prue said. "Bye"

Phoebe left.

"What do you mean you haven't called someone to fix it?" Piper asked. "It broke two days ago, we need it for tonight. I know Tom quit but it isn't even his job to call that in it's yours. Fine you know what, I'll do it. I'm coming in"

She hung up the phone.

"Go" Prue said. "I can handle the kids"

"I…"

Prue cut her off.

"I know you feel bad and you'll repay me" Prue said. "Now leave"

"Fine" Piper said.

She walked over to Patience.

"Mommy will be back soon" Piper said.

She walked to the door.

"You sure you can manage all five Halliwell children?" Piper asked.

"Positive" Prue said. "Good bye"

"Bye" Piper said.

She left. Prue went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Leila, hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Prue yelled.

"I'm coming!" Leila yelled back.

Prue went back into the living room. Leila came downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Leila asked.

"Work" Prue said. "Lunch money is on the counter and homework is in backpack. Breakfast is at the table"

"Thanks" Leila said.

Prue picked up Patience who was currently in danger of being fallen on by Aidan's latest attempt to walk.

"Hey sweetie" Prue said to Patience. "You were about to be crushed like a bug"

"So everyone got called in early today?" Leila asked from the dining room.

"Yeah, your mom says she's sorry" Prue said.

"That's okay" Leila said.

Prue rocked Patience back and forth as she started to cry. Then Aidan fell and started to cry.

"Its okay, Aidan" Prue said.

Ava walked over and put his pacifier in his mouth.

"Thank you Ava" Prue said.

She continued rocking Patience back and forth. She looked at her watch.

"You better get to the bus because I don't have enough car seats to be able to drive you there" Prue said.

"Okay" Leila said. "Bye, Aunt Prue"

"You have lunch money and homework?" Prue asked.

"I have lunch money and homework" Leila said.

"Okay bye" Prue said.

Leila went to the bus stop.

"Now it's just me and you girls and guy" Prue said.

She set Patience on the ground.

"Okay, I'm desperate" Prue said.

She flipped on the TV.

"Aidan, don't bring anything to life off of this" Prue said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This club is a mess" Piper said. "I took two days off and I come back to a dump. What have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"Well…I…um" the man stuttered.

"Never mind" Piper said. "I finally got a band booked for tonight. Now I just need to find a repair person to fix the sink which we need for tonight which was supposed to be fixed two days ago"

"I'm still getting tonight off, right?" the man asked.

"Fine, go home, I'll do this myself" Piper said.

She sighed.

"I should call Prue" Piper said.

She called Prue.

"Hello?" Prue said answering the phone.

"Hi it's Piper. I was just calling to check up on you" Piper said. "The clubs empty if you want to bring the kids by"

"I think I'll consider that" Prue said. "Ow"

"What?" Piper asked.

"Your precious daughter and my precious son are teaming up on me" Prue said. "She's pulling the cord of the phone and my son's pulling my hair"

"Why don't you bring them over here?" Piper said.

"One problem, you have Patience's car seat" Prue said.

"You have the girls' old ones" Piper said.

"Yes, I do" Prue said. "I'll be there soon"

Piper hung up the phone.

"Help me" a voice said.

Piper jumped.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Please help me" the voice said.

"Same question, who are you?" Piper asked.

"You don't have much time" the voice said.

"Well I could help if I knew who you were" Piper said.

There was silence.

"Hello?" Piper said. "That was creepy"

"What was creepy?" Leo asked.

Piper jumped.

"God, Leo you scared me" Piper said

"Sorry" Leo said. "What was so creepy?"

"I just heard a voice" Piper said. "It was asking me to help them and telling me I don't have much time"

"They didn't tell you what was wrong or who they were?" Leo asked.

"No, I asked but they didn't respond" Piper said.

"If they come back tell me and I'll check with the Elders" Leo said.

"But what if they are in serious trouble?" Piper asked. "They asked for my help and I can't ignore them"

"You don't know who they are" Leo said. "You can't really help them until you do"

"Lady with two double strollers attempting to open door and come downstairs!" Prue yelled down to Piper.

"Other lady's husband coming to help" Piper yelled back.

Leo went up the stairs and helped Prue.

"I have a headache" Prue said. "Getting three kids in a car is hard enough but having an extra one is impossible. Not to mention the fact that I had to install one of my old car seats to fit all of the children. I have a daycare center in my car"

"Sorry for leaving you with Patience" Piper said. "But my club was falling apart"

"That's okay, my kids would have been just of bad without Patience" Prue said. "Although Ava put a pacifier in Aidan's mouth this morning when he was crying. It was really sweet"

"See, they're not as horrible as you think they are" Piper said.

She picked up Patience.

"Have you been a good little girl" Piper said.

Prue picked up the girls and set them out of their stroller. Then she picked up Aidan. He was sleeping and had his head resting on Prue's shoulder. She took off the girls' coats.

"He's actually sleeping" Prue said. "This is a change"

"Look at how adorable he is" Piper said. "That should make up for him being a troublemaker"

"He's not really a troublemaker, he's just a little too curious" Prue said. "He's actually kind of quiet"

"Sounds like Andy" Piper said.

"Well he's not going to be a cop" Prue said. "I've hardly seen Andy in three days"

"It's San Francisco, someone's murdered every night" Piper said.

"That's why I'm worried" Prue said.

"Piper do you want to tell her…"

Piper cut Leo off.

"About the party for Leila and Phoebe for the adoption. Phoebe already told her this morning" Piper said.

"Yeah, we're having it at the manor, right?" Prue asked.

"As far as I know" Piper said.

Andrea tugged on Leo's leg.

"Uncle Weo" Andrea said. "Up!"

Leo picked her up.

"Sorry, she wants to be picked up all the time now" Prue said. "I think she misses Andy"

"That's okay" Leo said.

"Mommy, I hungry" Ava said.

Prue reached in her diaper bag and grabbed a bag of graham crackers. She handed it to Ava.

"Piper Halliwell?" a woman asked coming into the club.

"Yes" Piper said.

"Lacy Lorcen" Emily said. "Tenth grade, fifth hour math"

"Lacy" Piper said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Lacy said. "And you"

"Great" Piper said. "I thought you moved to Florida after graduation"

"I just moved back" Lacy said. "I heard you opened up this club and I had to come see you. I hope you don't mind I came before it was open"

"No not at all" Piper said. "You remember one of my sisters, Prue"

"Of course" Lacy said. "It's nice to see you again"

"You too" Prue said.

"And this is my husband, Leo and my daughter, Patience" Piper said. "The one Leo's holding is my niece, Andrea and over there is her twins sister, Ava"

"They're yours Prue?" Lacey asked.

"Yes" Prue said. "And this sleepy guy is their brother, Aidan"

"Are you married?" Lacy asked Prue.

"Yeah, to Andy Trudeau, you remember him"

"You guys are still together, I thought he broke up with you and moved away and got married?" Lacy asked.

"He's divorced and he moved back"

"What about you, Lacy, you married?" Piper asked.

"Happily, for two years now" Lacy said.

"No kids?" Piper asked.

Lacy laughed.

"My husband and I aren't kid people" Lacy said.

"Uncle Weo down" Andrea said.

Leo set Andrea down. She ran over to Prue and hugged her leg. Ava ran to Andrea.

"Mommy, demon" Ava said.

Prue put her hand over Ava's mouth.

"What did she just say?" Lacy asked.

"Um, she likes to just babble sometimes" Prue said. "You now what Piper, I'm going to go put their coats in the back room"

"Okay" Piper said.

Prue went into the back room with the girls.

"Why did you just say demon, Ava?" Prue asked. "There isn't a demon in the room"

"Lady demon" Andrea said.

"Who, the lady talking to Aunt Piper and me?" Prue asked.

They nodded their heads.

"She's not a demon" Prue said.

Ava looked at Andrea.

"Wait, did you read her mind?" Prue asked. "What was she thinking?"

"She want hurt you" Andrea said.

Prue thought for a second. She went back out to where everyone was.

"Where's Lacy?" Prue asked.

"She had to leave" Piper said.

"Okay, my daughter's seem to think she's a demon" Prue said. "They read her mind and supposedly she wants to kill me"

"Do you think they're right?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea" Prue said. "I mean they've heard enough things that there's a possibility they might know if they're a demon"

"True, but they aren't even three yet" Piper said.

"Still, she suddenly comes back and decides to pay you a visit?" Prue said. "She was horrible to us"

"Maybe she changed" Piper said.

Prue gave her a yeah right look.

"Okay, maybe not" Piper said. "Maybe it isn't really Lacy"

"I don't know but if she is a demon then we have to vanquish her before she gets the chance to kill" Prue said.

"What about the voice you heard?" Leo asked.

"What voice?" Prue asked.

"I heard someone telling me to help them and that I don't have much time about a half an hour ago" Piper said.

"Was it a woman's voice?" Prue asked.

Piper thought for a second.

"Yes, but it didn't sound like Lacy if that's what you're thinking" Piper said.

"Well if it was a woman's then we'd know we're looking for a woman" Prue said.

"Good point" Piper said. "I think we need to go back to the manor"

"Don't you have to work?" Prue asked.

"I can make the calls from the manor, let me just get the evening manager in for this afternoon and evening. She's the only one who knows what she's doing" Piper said.

"Okay, I'll get the kids ready, again" Prue said.

"I'll help" Leo said.

They got the kids in the cars.

"I'll go with Piper and Patience" Leo said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the manor" Prue said.

She drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

Just in case you're wondering the ages of the people in this story right now are:

Andy-29

Prue-28 (turning 29 in next chapter or so)

Piper-25

Phoebe- 23

Leila- just turned 14

Ava and Andrea- almost 3

Patience and Aidan- 10 months

Ryan and Leo- whitelighters

Later in the day.

"I'm home!" Phoebe yelled.

"They're in the attic" Leila said. "Possible demon"

"Okay" Phoebe said. "And no one called me?"

"There weren't any attacks" Leila said. "And it's a possible demon, not a for sure demon"

"Okay, I'll be in the attic, do you want to come with me?" Phoebe asked.

"I think I'm big enough to be downstairs by myself Mom" Leila said.

"Not that I mind, actually I love it, but I've been really curious" Phoebe said. "Why did you want to call me Mom right away?"

"I didn't have a mom for seven years. When I met you, you took me in and took care of me and I caught myself almost calling you mom a few times. Then you asked me if you could adopt me and I realized that you were like that mother that I lost seven years before that. So I thought if you were so much like my mom then I should call you Mom" Leila said. "Once I called you Mom, it felt right. It's almost like my parents sent you to find me"

Phoebe smiled.

"I love you, you know that right" Phoebe said.

"I think you've told me that a couple of times" Leila said smiling.

Andy walked in the door.

"You're in trouble with Prue" Phoebe said. "You were supposed to be home three hours ago"

"I know" Andy said. "But I hoping she'll forgive me when I announce I have the next three days off"

"She's in the attic, they think there's a possible demon" Phoebe said.

"Great the next three days are going to be spent demon hunting" Andy said. "Guess I'll cancel those dinner reservations for her birthday tomorrow"

"Don't cancel yet" Phoebe said. "We can do all the demon stuff tomorrow without her"

"Prue won't let you do that" Andy said. "Even if it is her birthday"

"I think I can convince her to" Phoebe said. "What did you get her?"

"It's a surprise" Andy said. "I'm going to go see my wife now"

"I'm following" Phoebe said.

"I'll be down here" Leila said.

They went to the attic.

"I'm not speaking to you" Prue said as he entered the room.

"Will you reconsider when I tell you I was late because I was finishing all of the paperwork so I can have the next three days off?" Andy asked.

"No getting called in?" Prue asked.

"None" Andy said.

"Well I could reconsider" Prue said smiling.

"So what demon is it this time?" Phoebe asked.

"No idea" Piper said. "But demons aren't the only problem"

She explained to Phoebe about the voice.

"It sounds like you might have to wait and see if the voice contacts you again" Phoebe said.

"We might not have enough time" Piper said. "For all we know whoever or whatever could be dead"

"There's not much we can do until we know who she is or what she needs our help with" Leo said.

"We could try a spell" Prue said. "Make adjustments to the spell to summon a lost soul"

"That might work" Phoebe said.

They rewrote the spell and said it. A woman with long wavy red hair appeared in front of them.

"Are you the one trying to contact us?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I'm Sara, Sara Conner" the woman said.

"Wait, you're Leila's mom" Phoebe said noticing the last name and long wavy red hair that looked like Leila's.

"Yes, and I'd rather she not know I'm here" Sara said. "It won't be fair for you or her"

"What do you need our help with?" Piper asked.

"My husband and I are trapped. Spirits are being taken when they come down to earth to help humans" Sara said. "My husband and I were down here a little bit ago and he was taken. This woman appeared and before I knew it my husband and I were taken. I don't think we are the only spirits either, there are others trapped with us here"

"Can you describe the woman?" Prue asked.

"Short blond hair, blue eyes, short" Sara said.

"That fits the description of Lacy" Piper said. "I guess she is a demon"

"Why would she pose as a human on earth though?" Prue asked. "That doesn't make sense"

"She might not want you guys to suspect her so she grew up and got you guys to trust her" Leo said.

"We hated Lacy" Piper said. "She was a jerk to anyone who was a Halliwell. The only thing that made her stop being such a jerk was Andy threatened to expose what she was saying. Doing that would have been social suicide because Prue was a cheerleader and very popular"

"When did you guys see Lacy?" Andy asked.

"She came to the club today" Prue said.

"Okay let's pay attention to the spirit here and we can get back to trash talking Lacy later" Phoebe said. "Sara, I think we can help you but I can't hide this from Leila. It's not right to lie to her. She misses you so much"

"She'll ask about her father and me and want to come with you to help find us" Sara said.

"I won't tell her about you until after you and her father are back" Phoebe said. "But then I'm telling her about you"

"Okay" Sara said. "I'm glad she has you now"

"Is what she said true?" Phoebe asked. "Did you lead me to her?"

"I had help from Paige" Sara said. "She's the one who told me about you"

Phoebe smiled.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her" Sara said. "All of you thank you for taking care of her. You've given her the family that she lost"

"Thank you for leading her to us" Phoebe said. "She's taught us more than we've taught her"

"I have to go now" Sara said. "Blessed be"

She disappeared.

"I think we need to check the Book of Shadows again now that we know more about the demon" Prue said.

They went over and looked at the book. It flipped open to a page.

"Spirit Catchers" Phoebe read out loud. "Find spirits that are visiting earth and catches them. They then store them and auction them off to demons that feed off of them"

"Lovely" Piper said. "Sounds like we need to make a visit to an auction house"

"There's a potion to vanquish spirit catchers" Prue said. "That's good"

"I think we should make some potions, and go undercover" Phoebe said.

"Wait, we have no idea what the demons use to bargain with but I can bet it won't be money" Prue said. "And I don't think we can vanquish all of the demons that want the spirits to eat"

"Good point" Piper said. "What do we do then?"

"We could break in and free them" Phoebe said.

"That's kind of risky" Prue said.

"Since when are you so cautious?" Phoebe asked.

"Since I didn't want to end up with Leila losing this family either" Prue said.

"Guys" Piper said.

They ignored her.

"I know that there would be the chance of not coming back but I can't let Leila's parents' spirits be eaten" Phoebe said.

"But she can't lose you either" Prue said.

"Guys" Piper said.

They ignored her again.

"What do you want me to do, sit here and let them be eaten" Phoebe said.

"No, but don't rush off and get killed either" Prue said.

They were starting to argue.

"Both of you quiet!" Piper exclaimed.

They looked at Piper.

"Phoebe, Prue does have a very good point" Piper said.

"See…"

Piper cut Prue off.

"Phoebe also has a very good point" Piper said.

"I…"

Piper cut Phoebe off.

"If we can make a safe a plan to get them than both of you will have your way" Piper said. "If we get lots of potions and use a spell to make us invisible and cloak us we can get past all of the stuff. Then we break out all of the trapped spirits and have either Ryan or Leo orb us back"

"I'm pretty sure the thing is going to have something protecting it" Phoebe said.

"We'll write a spell to disable it" Piper said. "Now we don't have much time, Phoebe get to work on the spells, Prue and I will work on the potions. If Leila asks about anything, lie"

"Aye, aye, sir" Phoebe said sarcastically.

Phoebe started on the spells. Piper, Leo, and Prue started towards the stairs. Prue saw the look on Andy's face.

"I'll be down in a second" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said.

Piper and Leo continued to the kitchen.

"I know you had plans for tomorrow and I'll try really hard to keep them but I can't promise you I will" Prue said. "As much as I hate it, this has to come first"

"I know" Andy said. "You go work on it, I'll watch the kids"

"Thank you" Prue said.

She went downstairs. Aidan started crying in the nursery. Andy went to the nursery. Ryan orbed into the attic.

"Tough day?" Ryan asked looking at Phoebe's stressed out face.

"Very" Phoebe said. "I then I come home to a demon"

"I heard" Ryan said. "Need any help?"

"No, I just have to write a spell" Phoebe said.

"Then I should leave so I don't distract you" Ryan said smiling.

"Don't you dare" Phoebe said.

Ryan came up and kissed her.

"Mom, can I go out with…"

Leila stopped.

"Sorry" Leila said.

"That's okay, what did you want?" Phoebe asked.

"Can I go out with some friends?" Leila said.

"Define friends" Phoebe said.

"Melissa, Faye, and Monica" Leila said. "They're friends from school. We'd go to a movie at 7:00 and come back at 10:00"

"What movie and what theater?" Phoebe asked.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" Leila said. "At the Bay Area Theater"

"Is there a parent coming along?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, Melissa's mom" Leila said.

"No boys?" Ryan asked.

"No boys" Leila said rolling her eyes.

"You can go" Phoebe said. "But keep your cell phone turned on even at the movie. Actually, call Ryan if you have any trouble. I might have to go vanquish a demon"

"Fine" Leila said. "They should be picking me up any minute. What demon are you vanquishing?"

"Just a pesky lower level demon" Phoebe said.

"Oh" Leila said.

The doorbell rang.

"That's them" Leila said.

"Have a good time" Phoebe said.

She hugged Leila.

"Be back at ten" Leila said.

"Leila! Your friends are here" Prue yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Leila went downstairs.

"Back to work" Phoebe said. "I have to finish this spell"

She started on the spell again.


	19. Chapter 19

An hour later.

"I'll be back soon" Prue said to Andy.

"Be careful"

"I will" Prue said.

"Leaving now" Phoebe said. "Leo"

"Okay" Leo said.

They orbed away.

"One of these days, I'm going to see Prue for more than three minutes" Andy said out loud.

"Maybe when you do that, I'll see Phoebe" Ryan said.

"At least you get to go along with them on demon hunts sometimes. I'm stuck here wondering if they're okay or not" Andy said.

"Funny, Prue does that everyday when you're at work" Ryan said.

"I know" Andy said. "But that's the way it is and probably always will be. At least I have her though. I always come so close to losing her, its like destiny wants to keep us apart"

Ryan thought for a second but then shook his head.

"Wait, what do you know that I don't?" Andy asked.

"That destiny might be trying to fix a mistake" Ryan said.

"Excuse me, what mistake?" Andy asked.

"You're supposed to be dead" Ryan said. "Prue was supposed to be still grieving for you and Aidan shouldn't exist. The girls first birthday changed everything. Prue was never supposed to have more than two children and she was never supposed to see you again until later"

"Are you saying destiny is trying to kill me?" Andy asked. "Is this the Elders doing or what?"

"No, only one of the Elders wanted it this way, most didn't because of what was supposed to happen" Ryan said. "Which is why no one tried to keep you from coming back"

"What was supposed to happen?" Andy asked.

"Prue was going to kill herself on her twenty-ninth birthday" Ryan said. "Without any help from a demon"

"Prue would never do that, she would never leave her daughters" Andy said.

"She gave them up for adoption and took away their powers" Ryan said. "She thought she was going to cause them to die like she thought she caused you to die. The pain became too much for her to bear anymore"

"I would have stopped it, I watched over her" Andy said.

"She blocked it from being seen, erased everyone's memory of the twins ever being born, then she killed herself" Ryan said. "The Elder's took a vote when you were brought back to life. If they should interfere or let it be. The vote was almost unanimous, except for one, the Elders decided to let it be because they saw the new destiny. One where they would keep their Charmed Ones and Twins of the Elements, one where the Halliwell family wouldn't be so cursed"

"What do I do?" Andy asked.

"I don't know for sure if that's what's going on, all I'm saying is the coma you fell into almost a year ago, was destiny's attempt to fix the birthday wish. Then when Prue kept saving you, it probably decided to take her out first"

"By having her die when Cole stabbed her" Andy said. "But all of that was almost a year ago"

"The constant fighting, you suspiciously never being able to get home on time, demon attacks whenever you get time off, the demon attack at your wedding. Those all were meant to separate you" Ryan said. "You guys have been fighting off destiny for the last two years"

"Didn't the Elders catch on to this?" Andy asked. "Why don't they stop it?"

"They can't beat destiny, nobody can" Ryan said softly.

"So, Prue and I are going to die?" Andy asked.

Ryan was quiet.

"Prue's twenty-ninth birthday is tomorrow. I think destiny is going to make an attempt on both of you" Ryan said. "I'm sorry"

Andy put his head in his hands.

"Prue and I have beaten all odds before, we can do it again" Andy said.

"I think we have a problem" Ryan said. "She's on a demon hunt right now"

"We have to get her out of there before midnight" Andy said.

"Don't demons believe in cleaning" Prue said as they walked through a dark and moldy hallway"

"Or electricity" Phoebe said noticing the few candles lighting up the hallway.

"I don't think electricity companies cover hell" Piper said. "Guys we've been walking around for a half an hour, I think we're lost"

"The spirits should be in this door" Phoebe said. "It looks the most like a dungeon, right?"

Andy and Ryan orbed in.

"Oh my god you scared us" Piper said.

"Andy what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"All of you have to get out of here before midnight" Ryan said. "Especially, you Prue"

"Why, what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"You know how I'm not supposed to be alive" Andy said.

"The Elders said that destiny changed into one where you would be alive" Prue said.

"Well destiny didn't agree with them" Andy said. "It's been making constant attempts to kill both of us"

"Why?" Piper asked. "Then Elders said it would be fine"

"They thought it would be fine but all along Prue and Andy have been fighting destiny's attempt to fix the mistake it made on Ava and Andrea's birthday" Ryan said. "Andy was supposed to stay dead and later on Prue was supposed to die. Aidan was never meant to be here and Ava and Andrea were supposed to have their powers taken away and given up for adoption"

"What? The Elders never said anything about this, they said Andy could stay alive" Prue said. "Why did they change their minds all of the sudden?"

"They didn't, it's not them doing this, its destiny's way of fixing things" Leo said.

"What's to fix? Nothing's broken" Prue said.

"Destiny thinks something is" Ryan said.

"Why do we need to get out of here?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue's supposed to die tomorrow in the other destiny" Ryan said. "And I have a feeling that destiny's going to try to follow through with that"

"How does she die?" Piper asked.

"I think I know" Prue said. "I kill myself don't I?"

Ryan looked at the ground.

"Why would she do that?" Phoebe asked. "She'd never leave the girls"

"Remember how I was after Andy died?" Prue said. "If I had been like that for another two years there's a pretty good chance I would have been desperate"

"So now destiny is going to use anything to try to kill Prue and then Andy" Leo said.

"All those times Prue or Andy has almost died, are the times destiny has tried to correct itself" Ryan said. "But each time Prue and Andy have found a way through it. I think that destiny's next attempt is going to be tomorrow and there's a good chance it's going to try harder"

"Can't we have Andy and Prue stay up there?" Piper said.

"There's a good chance that wouldn't keep them safe" Ryan said.

"And there's one Elder that wants destiny to go back to the way it was" Andy said.

"Who the heck would want my sister and her husband dead?" Piper asked. "And the Charmed Ones and Twins of the Elements to be gone"

"Guys, this is going to sound incredibly bad but I really have to save Leila's mom and Dad's spirit, I can't let her down like that" Phoebe said. "Is there any chance you can save Prue without me?"

"Okay, Ryan and Phoebe work on the demon, Piper, Leo, and I will work on saving Andy" Prue said.

"And you" Andy said.

"Andy, if it comes to a choice between me and you, you know I'm going to have to pick you" Prue said.

"No, you're needed more, you're a Charmed One" Andy said.

"You saw what happened in the destiny that I lived without you in, I won't let that happen again" Prue said. "Now Leo, orb us to the manor please. Phoebe, if anything goes wrong, you and Ryan orb out right away"

Leo orbed Piper, Prue, and Andy to the manor.

"Okay, they should be in here" Phoebe said.

She opened the door.

"Cage that is hidden from sight, reveal itself to the witch of light" Phoebe said.

A barred forced field appeared around the room.

"And now to get rid of it" Phoebe said. "The jail in these walls, crumple as it falls"

The force field disappeared.

"Okay, Ryan orb all of these spirits out of here" Phoebe said.

"You're a Charmed One right?" A spirit asked. "I think you might want to go save those spirits over there"

He pointed through another doorway to where spirits stood to be sold. Phoebe looked at the spirits.

"Paige and Mom" Phoebe said. "Ryan we have to help them"

"Does any one here know what the demons use to bid with?" Ryan asked.

"Powers" Sara said. "Witches powers"

"Sara, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine, I tried to help your mother and sister but it was too late" Sara said. "But I did steal this from one of the demons"

She held up a lantern with two powers in it.

"Maybe you can use one to bid for your sister and one to bid for your mother" Sara said.

"Where's your husband?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm here" A man with the same red hair and stunning green eyes said.

"We need to get you and all of the other spirits out of here" Phoebe said. "Ryan orb them up there"

"I can't leave you alone Phoebe" Ryan said.

"You can come straight back, I'm invisible to them remember" Phoebe said.

"Fine but don't do anything until I'm back" Ryan said.

He orbed the spirits out.

"I can't promise you that" Phoebe said.

She stepped out into the bidding room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How do we stop destiny?" Piper asked. "That's impossible"

"Nothing's impossible" Leo said.

"What if we get dad's protection ring?" Piper said.

"I can think of ten different ways destiny could find a way around that" Prue said.

Leila tried to turn invisible and sneak by but Prue caught her. Prue looked at her watch.

"11:45; are you insane" Prue said. "That's an hour and a half later Leila. Go to your room and go to bed. I'm sure your mom will have something to say to you in the morning"

"Where is she?" Leila asked.

"Demon hunt" Piper said.

"Why do you guys look so worried, did something happen to Mom?" Leila asked.

"No, go to bed" Prue said.

Leila went downstairs and turned invisible. Then she snuck back up to listen to the conversation.

"Destiny basically knows our every move, there's no way we can beat it" Prue said.

"You've done it before with your love, I guess this is going to put it to the ultimate test" Leo said. "And don't forget we'll be here to back you up"

Prue snuggled into Andy's chest.

"We are going to win or go down trying" Prue said.

"I can't let you guys die" Piper said. "I won't, destiny can take me instead"

"Piper you have to stay here for Patience" Prue said. "Everything happens for a reason and if Andy and I have to die to figure out what that reason is then we will"

"Prue I think it's time to tell them about the…" Andy trailed off.

"Andy and I both had a feeling that maybe we might have to leave early. In a box Andy and I have written separate letters and filmed a video for each person in our family. If we don't make it through this the box is in our dresser in the bottom drawer that's locked" Prue said.

She pulled a key out of her pocket.

"Here is that key" Prue said. "Read the letters and show the videos to our kids. Don't let them forget us"

"I promise we won't" Piper said.

Prue looked at her watch.

"11:58" Prue said.

She got up.

"I love you Piper" Prue said.

She hugged her.

"I love you too" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

Leo hugged Prue. Piper hugged Andy.

"Ready Andy" Prue said.

"Whenever you are" Andy said.

They grabbed each other's hand. The clock struck midnight.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, it's really late and I'm really tired. I hardly got any reviews for my last three chapters. Reviews are my coffee, they're my caffeine, they're the reason I'm up late posting this chapter. So remember, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

"And the bidding's at one cloaking power" the host demon said. "Have we got any other bids?"

"A fireball power and invisibility power" another demon said.

"Okay, we have fireballs and invisibility" the host demon said. "Anyone else"

"How about a power from a Charmed One?" Phoebe said.

"Impossible" a demon said. "No one would use that to bid"

"Really, well apparently you haven't met me" Phoebe said. "Do you know exactly who you're selling off there? That's the sister of the Charmed Ones"

"Impossible, they don't have a sister" a demon said.

"Yes they do, she helped vanquish Belthazor, I know, I was there" Phoebe said.

"You lie" a demon said.

"You don't know that for sure" Phoebe said. "What do you think, do I get her?"

"What's the power?" the host demon asked.

"Telekinesis" Phoebe said. "Right here"

Phoebe held up the lantern.

"And if you want to give me that other one over there" Phoebe said. "I can give you freezing too. You see, I got close to the Halliwells, as close as, let's say a sister. Then I stabbed them in the back, literally, they aren't dead, but they were defenseless for that short amount of time. I was able to steal two of their powers before those idiot whitelighters showed up" Phoebe said lying.

"Well then, why aren't you keeping them for yourself" a demon asked.

"Because their powers aren't what I'm after" Phoebe said. "I want the Halliwell line dead. All of them, even if I go down with them"

The demons looked at each other.

"Well then, I guess they're sold" the host said. "I'll take those powers"

"Give them to me" Phoebe said. "Now!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan orb in.

She threw the powers to the demon. She ran and grabbed on to Patty and Paige. Ryan orbed by them and then orbed them out to the manor.

"Piper, Prue" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, we're in the living room" Piper said.

Phoebe could hear the sadness in Piper's voice.

She walked into the living room. Prue was lying beside Andy, they were still holding hands. Their eyes were closed. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears.

"They're not…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Not yet" Piper said. "They fell unconscious an hour ago. Leo says their breathing is getting shallow"

She looked away as tears rolled down her face.

"He says if this continues, they should be gone within the hour" She said.

She started sobbing. Leo put his arms around her.

"No, no, this can't happen, this can't happen!" Phoebe shouted hysterically.

Ryan out his arms around her and she broke down in sobs. Patty and Paige stood there with tears in their eyes. Leila became visible again. She stood there staring.

"Leila" Paige said.

Leila ran over to Paige and almost hugged her when she remembered she was just a spirit.

Patty walked over to Prue.

"My baby" Patty said. "I'm sorry"

Prue's and Andy squeezed each other's hands.

"They're together" Patty said. "That's all they ever wanted"

They sat there. Piper was sobbing into Leo's shoulder. Phoebe was sobbing into Ryan's. Leila sat there, no tears rolled down her cheeks. Paige and Patty stood there. Minutes went by. Andy and Prue's breathing became more struggled.

"Where are the kids?" Paige asked.

"Darryl and Sheila's" Leo said still holding on to Piper.

It was almost one in the morning. Phoebe wiped her eyes.

"Ryan, can you get Dad please" Phoebe said.

"I'll be back in a second" Ryan said.

He orbed out. A few minutes later he came back with Victor. He looked at Prue and Andy and then at everyone else. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Leo checked for their pulse.

"I think this is it" Leo said.

Piper looked away, tears streaming down her face. They sat in silence except the silent sobs of Piper and Phoebe. Prue and Andy sat up and took in deep breaths of air. They looked at each other. Prue threw herself into Andy's arms and cried.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I think they just won against destiny" Leo said.

Prue stopped crying and grabbed Andy's hand. She turned to face everyone.

"We won" Prue said smiling. "We're going to be together now; nothing is going to stop us"

Everyone hugged them.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It's hard to explain" Prue said.

Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"Can someone go get the kids, we'll be upstairs" Prue said.

"Sure" Piper said.

They went upstairs.

"What happen?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know, but they looked kind of afraid for a second" Piper said. "Leo can you go get the kids?"

"Sure" Leo said.

"I'll give you a hand with them" Victor said.

They orbed out.

"I think if you give them sometime they'll tell you what happened" Patty said. "Unfortunately, Paige and I have to go. Thank you Phoebe for saving us but watch out, that demon has figured out you lied to him and he's going to be mad"

"I know" Phoebe said. "Bye Mom"

"Good bye" Patty said. "Tell Prue I said good bye"

"Bye Mom, we love you" Piper said.

"Bye Grandma" Leila said.

"I love you too" Patty said. "Well Ryan, I think you should take Paige and I back up there before the Elders have a fit"

"Bye Paige" Piper said.

"Bye guys" Paige said.

Ryan orbed them out.

"Leila go to bed" Phoebe said.

"But Mom" Leila said.

"Go" Phoebe said. "Now"

"Fine" Leila said.

She went upstairs.

"She came home late" Piper said. "11:45"

"I'll deal with her in the morning" Phoebe said. "I'm still a little confused. Prue and Andy almost die and then they go upstairs without even telling us how they managed to beat something nobody has been able to beat before"

"Give them time, we'll ask again in the morning" Piper said.

Leo and Victor orbed back in with the kids who were sound asleep. Piper took Patience.

"Dad, do you want to stay here tonight?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Victor said. "If that won't be a problem"

"It won't" Piper said. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow"

"We should probably bring the kids to Prue and Andy" Phoebe said.

"Actually Leo, can you go get the sheets and pillow?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Leo said. "Do you want me to put Patience in her crib?"

"Sure" Piper said.

She handed Patience to Leo. She took Aidan from Leo. Ava and Andrea woke up in Victor's arms.

"Hey sleepy heads, do you want to go see Mommy and Daddy?" Phoebe said.

Ava reached out her arms to be held by Phoebe. Phoebe took her from Victor and then took Andrea. They went and knocked on Prue and Andy's door.

"Come in" Andy said.

Piper opened the door.

"We have three packages for you" Phoebe said.

"Hi my babies" Prue said taking Andrea from Phoebe's arms.

Andy took Ava. Andrea yawned.

"They were sleeping" Piper said.

"I should probably put them back to bed before they are too awake" Andy said.

Prue handed Andrea to Andy. He took them to their room.

"What exactly happened?" Piper asked.

"It was weird. There was this thing and it felt like it was suffocating us. Andy and I were standing there holding hands. We told each other good bye and that we loved each other. We started to feel these sharp pains and thought we were about to die. Then the last thing I saw was the thing exploding and then we were back at the manor" Prue said. "I just lost it. I thought for sure I'd never see him or my family again"

Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue.

"I guess it's really true, love does conquer all" Phoebe said. "You and Andy are living proof"

Prue smiled.

"It's over, no more pain" Prue said.

"Good, you guys don't deserve that" Piper said.

She handed Aidan to Prue.

"But you do deserve your wonderful children" Piper said.

"And your wonderful sisters" Phoebe said.

Prue laughed.

"I think we all deserve this family, the goods and the bads, but mostly the goods" Prue said.

"Look at how far we come" Piper said. "One woman started all of this"

"Yeah and powers weren't the only thing she passed down generation to generation. There was love" Phoebe said.

"And now it's our turn to keep the line going" Prue said. "To keep our family growing stronger not only in powers, but in love. Think we can do it?"

"I think we already have" Phoebe said.

"And now it won't be just women helping to pass things down" Piper said looking at Aidan.

"I think we should make a promise" Phoebe said. "That the Warren line of witches, male and female, will be forever bound by one woman's love"

"I agree to that" Prue said.

"So mote it be" Piper said.

"So mote it be" Prue and Phoebe echoed.

"I have a favor to ask" Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper and Prue asked.

"Can we not vanquish Lacy until Sunday" Phoebe said.

"I almost forgot about her" Piper said.

"I agree with Phoebe" Prue said. "I don't feel like vanquishing a demon, unless she attacks an innocent or us"

It may seem like I rushed the two problems that were going on but believe me, they're going to cause some problems for the Halliwell family.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. For all of you who didn't review please do.

The next morning.

"Okay, there are two presents for you from me" Andy said. "One for this year and one for last year"

"Andy, you didn't have to make up for missing that birthday, if I remember correctly, I told everyone to forget it was my birthday" Prue said.

"Are you saying you don't want this present?' Andy said smiling.

He held up a small package.

"I said you didn't have to make up for last year, not you can't" Prue said with a big smile.

"Well if I didn't have to" Andy said.

"Give me" Prue said trying to grab the present.

Andy handed it to her. She unwrapped it. Prue gasped.

"You found it" Prue said with tears in her eyes.

"And made adjustments so it can fit you" Andy said.

In the box was a silver charm bracelet. It had Prue's name on it and a charm of a camera. Then it had a triquetra charm, then Prue's birthstone, then a heart charm that said daughter on it.

"Where did you find this, I lost it eighteen years ago" Prue said.

"I did some searching and asking some people and found it" Andy said. "If also look in the box there's four more charms you can add on. Two of them are Andrea and Ava's birthstone, one is Aidan's, and then there's a charm that has two wedding rings interlocking"

When Patty was alive she had bought each daughter a charm bracelet with their name. All three of them had the charm that had a heart that said daughter on it and a triquetra charm. Then Patty had a charm bracelet that had a matching heart charm that said mother. Throughout the years Patty added on charms for their birthday or just for a surprise. After she died the girls treasured the charm bracelets but when Prue was eleven she lost hers.

"Thank you so much" Prue said hugging Andy.

"Shall I put it on?" Andy asked.

"Of course" Prue said.

Andy added the four charms and then put the charm bracelet on Prue's wrist.

"Beautiful" Andy said. "The bracelet and you"

Prue gave him a kiss.

"Now I have a feeling there are some people downstairs waiting to give you their presents" Andy said.

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting" Prue said smiling.

They went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning birthday girl" Phoebe said.

"Good morning" Prue said.

"I made your favorite for breakfast" Piper said.

"Thank you" Prue said. "You guys have to see what Andy found"

Prue held out her arm to show the bracelet.

"He found it" Phoebe said. "That's great"

"Happy birthday Mommy!" Ava yelled.

"Happy birthday" Andrea said.

"Thank you sweeties" Prue said.

"They colored two pictures for you" Piper said.

She showed Prue two pictures with scribbles on them.

"I asked them what they were drawing" Piper said.

She pointed to one of the scribbles.

"This is Andy, you, and Aidan" Piper said.

She pointed to two other scribbles.

"Themselves" Piper said. "And the last scribble is the rest of the family"

"Thank you girls so much for drawing me those pictures" Prue said.

Aidan looked at Andy and let out a huge smile.

"I think someone wants his daddy to pick him up" Prue said.

"Hey my little man" Andy said picking Aidan up.

"If anyone has another girl I am going to feel so sorry for that child" Phoebe said.

"Okay, changing subject" Ryan said. "Phoebe, I have to go, don't forget about tomorrow"

"I will" Phoebe said. "Bye"

They kissed and Ryan orbed away.

"What's tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"Ryan wants to have a date tomorrow" Phoebe said.

"Oh" Piper said.

"Hey, instead of going out tonight with just Andy and I" Prue said. "We just want to stay home and enjoy the kids"

"Okay so you don't need our babysitting services" Piper said.

"Not tonight" Prue said.

"I'm done" Leila said. "And I'm going to my room"

"Leila" Phoebe said. "I am sick of your attitude this morning"

"Then don't listen to me" Leila said. "You lied to me Phoebe"

"Your mother wanted me to not tell you until after I had got them. Besides, I'm not the only one who lied, you told me you'd be home at ten. Prue and Piper saw you walk in the door at 11:45"

"I hate you" Leila said.

She ran to her room and slammed the door. Phoebe sighed.

"You told her?" Prue asked.

"I had to; she asked where I had been and what demon I was vanquishing. Then she asked me why Mom and Paige her at the manor" Phoebe said.

"What did you do about her getting in late?" Piper asked.

"She can't go out with friends for a week and if it ever happens again she's grounded for two months" Phoebe said.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked. "It isn't easy hearing your kids saying I hate you"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Phoebe said. "I think it hurts a little more that she's stopped calling me Mom"

"She'll get over it" Prue said. "You always did"

"Yeah if I had a nickel for every time you told Prue what Leila just told you, I'd be a very rich woman" Piper said.

"Mommy, I got to potty" Ava said.

"I'll be back" Prue said.

She picked up Ava and took her to the bathroom.

"How's potty training going?" Phoebe asked.

"I think it's harder for Prue than anyone else" Andy said. "The girls refuse to let me help them, it has to be Prue"

"Well just wait until Aidan" Piper said. "Then it will be you going with him"

"I know" Andy said. "Which is why I'm glad that's not for another year and a half"

Andrea used her powers to get out of her booster seat. Andy stuck his arm out to stop her from leaving the kitchen.

"Wait" Andy said.

He started tickling Andrea. She started laughing.

"Daddy, can I play?" Andrea asked.

"Let me come with you" Andy said.

"I'll clean up" Phoebe said. "You guys go play with the kids"

"I can help" Piper said.

"No, go" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Piper said. "Come on Leo"

Leo picked up Patience. Piper and Leo walked into the conservatory where Andy was playing with Aidan and Andrea.

"I gotta potty" Andrea said.

Andy sighed.

"Watch Aidan please" Andy said.

He took Andrea's hand.

"No, Mommy!" Andrea yelled.

Prue and Ava came into the room.

"Take Ava, I'll take her" Prue said.

Prue took Andrea's hand and took her to the bathroom.

"And it was supposed to be her day off" Andy said.

Ava ran to Patience and Aidan.

"Play" Ava said.

Patience stood up.

"Patti, come to mommy" Piper said. "Come to mommy, come on"

Patience took a step and then another.

"Come on Patti" Leo said.

Patience took a few steps.

"She's walking" Piper said. "And she's only eleven months old"

"She's a smart girl" Leo said.

Patience took a few more steps and sat down.

"Good job Patti" Piper said. "You're such a smart girl, yes you are"

Piper picked Patience up.

"She takes after her mother" Leo said. "Don't you Patti"

"Phoebe, Patti walked" Piper said.

Phoebe came into the conservatory.

"I'm gone for ten minutes and she walks without me" Phoebe said. "She's a smart girl"

"Aidan smart too" Ava said.

"Yes Aidan is" Andy said.

"He tries walk" Ava said.

"Yes he does" Andy said. "Ava, are you using your telepathy?"

"No" Ava said innocently.

Prue came back into the room with Andrea.

"Why couldn't they be boys" Prue said. "Then it would be your job"

"Patti just walked for the first time" Piper said.

"Good for her" Prue said.

"Ava was sticking up for Aidan a few minutes ago" Phoebe said. "It was cute"

"You get to sit down now" Andy said. "It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day"

"And it still can be" Prue said. "I think we should take the kids to the park. It would be fun and we never take them there"

"Are you sure you want to?" Andy asked. "Because you don't have to, we can do it tomorrow"

"I'm sure" Prue said. "I'll go get the girls' stroller, you get Aidan's. Anyone else want to come?"

"Nah" Piper said. "We'll stay here"

"Okay" Prue said.

Prue went to get the stuff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple hours later.

"I feel normal" Prue said smiling while pushing Andrea on the swing.

"This is a good thing, right?" Andy asked while pushing Ava and Aidan.

"A very good thing" Prue said. "This is one of the best birthday's I've ever had"

"There were birthday's better than this" Andy said.

"Have you forgotten my sweet sixteen?" Prue asked smiling.

"I could never forget your sweet sixteen" Andy said.

"I don't think we ever would have guessed we'd end up here now" Prue said. "Married with three kids"

"Not to mention that certain other thing" Andy said.

"That too" Prue said. "Andy, why did leave me after high school?"

"I didn't want to, believe me" Andy said. "Breaking your heart broke mine but I had a family that all went to that college and were going to make sure I did too"

"Why was it family was the thing that kept us apart and now it's one of the things that keeps us together" Prue said.

Andy chuckled.

"Irony" Andy said.

"Andy, do you want another baby?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Andy said. "I want one but I don't think we'd be able to fit anymore kids in the manor. We know Piper and Leo are going to have one or two more kids and Phoebe is eventually going to want a kid. I mean the next kid can share a room but after that"

"What about adding on to the manor?" Prue asked. "I mean we've never really discussed it in detail. I know financially it wouldn't work but we could pull it off maybe"

"You really want a fourth kid don't you" Andy said.

"Yes, I think I do" Prue said. "But not until later, I want to enjoy Aidan while he's innocent"

"Mommy, I want slide" Andrea said.

"Me too" Ava said.

Prue and Andy stopped the swings. Prue picked up Aidan and carried him on her hip. Andy set Andrea and Ava on the ground. Andy helped the girls up the slide.

"This is what we wanted Andy" Prue said. "But I feel that maybe a fourth child would make it complete"

"Okay" Andy said. "I'm with you all the way"

"How did I get so lucky to marry you?" Prue asked.

"Your past life must have been an angel" Andy said.

Prue smiled at him.

_This is the happiest I've ever been, Prue thought. Something's going to go wrong, it always does._

Prue snapped out of her daydream when she heard Andrea start to cry. Andy and Prue ran over to where Andrea was. A boy a little older than her was standing in front of her. She was on the ground.

"Mommy, he pushed me" Andrea said crying.

Andy picked Andrea up.

"Excuse me but what's going on here" A lady asked coming up beside the boy.

"Your son pushed my daughter, that's what's going on here" Prue said.

"Maybe your daughter did something to my son first" the lady said.

"She's not even three years old, I highly doubt she could do something to make your son push her" Prue said starting to get angry.

"Maybe it's her upbringing" the lady said angrily.

"Excuse me" Prue said. "My child isn't the one who shoved a two year old to the ground"

Ava stared at the boy.

_Uh oh, Prue though, she's going to use her power._

Prue stepped in front of Ava blocking her vision.

"I think your son owes my daughter an apology" Prue said.

"I don't think so" the lady said. "Come on, Christopher, we're leaving"

The lady and her son started walking away. The boy looked back and stuck his tongue out at them. Prue glared at the kid. His eyes flashed red.

"Crap" Prue said. "Demons don't believe in birthdays apparently"

"Should we go after him?" Andy asked.

"Follow him" Prue said.

They put the kids in their stroller and followed the demon child. They stopped at an alley.

"Okay I'm not risking taking them down there" Prue whispered. "Stay here with the strollers and if I'm not back in five minutes call for Leo"

"Okay" Andy said.

Prue went into the alley. There was a circle of demons.

"I don't think this plan will work master" the woman from the park said.

"Distracting them with their own demons will stretch their relationships with each other to the limit and make them defenseless" a demon, who Prue suspected was the head demon, said.

"These aren't stupid witches, one of the telekinetic's children already spotted my son and knows he's a demon" the woman said.

"Maybe if your child wasn't so quick to act like a demon she wouldn't have caught him" the head demon said.

All of the sudden a bright light flashed in Prue's eyes leaving her unable to see.

"Did you really think we'd let you go tell your sisters about our plan" the head demon said. "And you can't exactly use your powers if you're blind. Now we just need to send someone in to replace you. Kara, think you're up for the job?"

"Definitely" A woman's voice replied.

"We just have to fix one thing" the head demon said.

Suddenly Prue felt a child in her arms.

"We couldn't risk your children exposing Kara" the demon said. "And don't think about using their powers to get out of here, it won't work"

"My sisters will come looking for me" Prue said.

"Not if they don't know you and your children are gone" the demon said laughing.

Prue heard footsteps walking off.

"You won't get away with this" Prue said.

"Watch me" the demon said. "Oh that's right, you're blind"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you find anything out?" Andy asked the fake Prue as she walked out of the alley.

"Easy vanquish" Fake Prue said. "I just made up a spell and they exploded.

"We should get back to the manor" Andy said.

They walked back to the park to get the car and went back to the manor.

"We're home" Prue said entering the manor.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"I love surprise birthday parties" fake Prue said.

Andy looked at her for a minute.

_No she doesn't, Andy thought. I think something is wrong here. Maybe I'm just overreacting, but something doesn't feel right. _

"So, did we get you this time?" Piper asked.

"Yes" Kara said. "You got me"

The shapeshifter looked around.

"And soon I'm going to get you" she added underneath her breath.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Andy was getting suspicious. The girls were acting different; they hadn't talked since the park. Aidan was too fussy and only stopped screaming when the fake Prue held him. Piper too had become suspicious. She asked Prue where her charm bracelet was and she had said she didn't know what she was talking about. She decided to confront Prue after Phoebe had told her she was overreacting.

"So Prue, I think we should look up what those demons were in the park, to make sure you really vanquished them" Piper said.

"Why, usually when demons explode that means they're vanquished" the fake Prue said.

"Still, we need to know what they are incase anymore come" Piper said.

"I don't think anymore will come"

Piper froze Kara but she fought through it.

"Ph…"

Kara put her hand over Piper's mouth.

"You don't want to ruin my plan do you?" Kara said smiling.

She shimmered out with Piper.

"Unfortunately this witch caught on but the other one is clueless" Kara said to the head demon.

"Put her with her sister, they can't do much damage when one's blind and the other can't talk" the demon said laughing.

Piper tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Now go back to the manor before they get suspicious" the demon said. "And take Marie with you"

Kara walked off with another woman Piper assumed to be Marie. They shapeshifted into Prue and her.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" the demon said smiling. "Put her in with the other one"

Two guards took her to where Prue and the kids were.

"You have someone joining you" one of the guards said.

They threw Piper by Prue and left.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

Piper hit her hand twice on the floor.

"Okay, is this a yes or no?" Prue asked.

"Mommy, Aunt Piper" Ava said.

"So it is you Piper" Prue said. "Okay here's he system since I'm guessing you can't talk. Hit the ground once for no and twice for yes. Did the demon take away your voice?"

Piper hit the ground twice.

"Did you find out that the shapeshifter wasn't me?" Prue asked.

Piper hit the ground twice.

"Does anyone else know?"

Piper hit the ground once.

"If you couldn't already guess I can't see anything" Prue said. "Aidan's asleep right?"

Piper hit the ground twice.

"You're going to hurt your hand, I think we need to come up with another system" Prue said.

Piper smiled. Aidan started to fuss a little.

"It's okay" Prue said rocking him back and forth. "I think he's hungry but I don't exactly trust the demons to give him food. Ava what is Aunt Piper thinking?"

"We in trouble" Ava said.

"Thanks for the help, Piper" Prue said smiling. "If only I was pregnant with them again, then I could talk to you using their telepathy"

Prue thought for a second.

"Andrea go hold Aunt Piper's hand" Prue said. "Ava hold mine"

They did as they were told.

"Now hold each other's hands at the same time" Prue said.

Ava and Andrea held hands with their free hand.

"_What the heck is she doing?" Piper thought._

_"I'm tapping into my kids' power so I can talk to you" Prue thought." How long do you think it will take for them to notice the shapeshifters aren't really us?"_

_"Andy was already catching on that it wasn't you and Patience will probably sense that it's not me which then Leo will hopefully sense. Once that happens they'll probably convince Phoebe and they'll track us down" Piper thought. _

_"I'd come up with an escape plan but I don't even know what the room we're in looks like" Prue thought._

_"Well we could try having the mute lead the blind" Piper thought._

_"It would be too hard with the kids, besides I don't feel like having to fight off demons I can't see. As long as they don't hurt anyone I'm fine" Prue thought._

_"Me too"_

Prue released Ava's hand and Piper released Andrea's.

"This sucks" Prue said. "A lot"

Piper grabbed Prue's hand and started tracing letters onto it.

"I, N, O" Prue said. "You know"

Prue smiled.

"Figures even being blind and mute doesn't stop us" Prue said. "Do you think we could write a spell to get back our vision and voice?"

Piper traced no onto Prue's hand.

"You're probably right" Prue said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Andrea said.

"I know baby" Prue said.

Aidan started fussing again.

"Piper, can you help me stand up?" Prue asked.

Piper helped her up. Prue started rocking Aidan back and forth.

"I don't know what to do, Piper" Prue said. "I can't starve my children but I don't want to risk killing them"

"Here's your food" a demon said shoving in a tray.

He walked away.

"Andrea, what color is the food the demon just shoved in here?" Prue asked.

"Black" Andrea said.

"That just answered my question" Prue said.

_"Why don't you ask one of the demons what it is?" Piper thought. "Besides, if they wanted to kill us wouldn't they have done it by now?"_

"You have a point but I'm not feeding my children something from a demon especially if it's black" Prue said. "Wait, how did I just hear you?"

_"I have no idea" Piper thought._

"Okay, this is slightly freaking" Prue said. "Wait, I have an idea. Phoebe gets premonitions off of her scar, right? What if we send her a premonition?"

_"Have you tried astral projecting?"_ _Piper thought._

"Yes" Prue said. "I was thrown back, hard"

_"Then I guess we can try to give Phoebe a premonition"_

"Leila, open the door" Phoebe said.

"Why?" Leila asked. "So you can lie to my face again"

"Leila, I'm sorry but your mom didn't want you to get hurt and neither did I" Phoebe said.

"Leila, please open the door" Ryan said.

"No, go away, you're both liars" Leila said.

"Leila, we need to talk" Phoebe said. "We both lied to each other and we both regret it, can we please forget about this"

"I want to see my parents" Leila said. "They were here in the manor and you didn't even let me see them"

"Maybe I can convince the Elders to let them let you see your parents" Ryan said. "Would you stop being mad at us?"

Leila cranked up her music.

"That's it Leila, we're coming in" Phoebe said.

She opened the door.

"Get out, this is my room!" Leila shouted.

"Listen to us" Ryan said. "Just for a second"

"We're really sorry Leila but we aren't the only ones who lied. You told me you'd be home at 10:00 and it was 11:45 when you walked in the door" Phoebe said.

"Why should you even care, you weren't home when I got there, nobody even came looking for me"

"We feel bad about that" Ryan said. "But we were saving your parents because we didn't want you to lose them again"

Leila looked away.

"We are sorry" Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry too" Leila said.

"So we're not fighting anymore?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Leila said. "We aren't"

"Good" Phoebe said. "Care to come upstairs"

"Fine" Leila said.

Ryan, Phoebe, and Leila went upstairs. Phoebe suddenly got a premonition.

_Prue and Piper were standing in a dark place. They shapeshifted into Kara and Marie. Then it flashed to the real Piper and Prue. They were in a room. Prue was standing holding Aidan. Her eyes were milky white. Piper was standing beside her along with the twins._

The premonition ended.

"What did you see?" Ryan asked.

"Piper and Prue and Prue's kids are shapeshifters. I saw the real them in a room. I think they took away Prue's sight" Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Positive" Phoebe said.

"There goes our date" Ryan said.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe said. "We need to go warn Leo and Andy"

They went upstairs.

"Leo" Phoebe said.

Leo orbed into the room with Patience.

"You couldn't have just walked?" Phoebe asked.

"What if it was an emergency?" Leo asked.

"Oh never mind" Phoebe said. "I had a premonition. Your wife isn't really your wife, she's a shapeshifter and so are Prue and her kids. The real Prue and Piper are trapped in this room that I saw in my premonition. It looks like Prue's blind"

"You're sure?" Leo asked.

"Positive" Phoebe said.

"That would explain why Patience started to cry when Piper picked her up" Leo said. "I'll go tell Andy"

"I'll go start scrying for the real Prue and Piper and look in the book" Phoebe said.

She went to the attic.

"I'll try to sense them" Ryan said.

"I'll go with Mom" Leila said.

Leila went up to the attic. Leo went to tell Andy. Ryan sensed for them. He went up to the attic.

"Phoebe, they aren't in the underworld, I can sense them" Ryan said.

"That's weird, a demon is keeping them above ground" Phoebe said. "Either it's a really stupid demon or a really smart demon"

"Okay so you know the vanquish for shapeshifters right" Ryan said.

"Yeah we've faced them before" Phoebe said. "But I'm pretty sure they're working for someone"

"Why don't we go ask the shapeshifters posing as Prue, Piper, and the kids who they're working for" Ryan said. "Then we'll decide how to get the real ones"

"Okay" Phoebe said.

She went downstairs to where Kara and Marie were. She put crystals around them.

"What are you doing Pheebs?" the fake Piper asked.

"I know who you are" Phoebe said. "Now tell me who you're working for"

"Why should we?" Marie said turning back into herself. "You'll vanquish us anyway"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" Phoebe said. "Tell me who you're working for"

"Never" Kara said. "So just vanquish us already"

"Maybe I'll just keep you here" Phoebe said.

"Go ahead" Marie said. "We don't care"

"Ryan can I vanquish them, they aren't going to talk" Phoebe said.

"Go ahead" Ryan said. "We'll figure out who they're working for ourselves"

Phoebe read the vanquishing spell. The shapeshifters burst into flames.

"I really hope those were the shapeshifters" Andy said coming into the room.

"They were" Phoebe said. "Now I think we should go find them. Ryan, where were they"

"Stoneway Alley" Ryan said.

"Did you say Stoneway Alley?" Andy asked.

"You know the place?" Phoebe asked.

"It's where the police suspect Lacy Mason is" Andy said. "Lacy Mason is a serial killer that always seems to escape arrest. She's not a demon is she?"

"By the looks of it yes" Phoebe said.

"Great my wife, kids, and sister in law are being held by a serial killer demon" Andy said. "We need to get to them now"

"We will" Phoebe said. "Leila, will you stay with Patience?"

"Okay" Leila said.

"If a demon comes…"

"Call for Ryan or Leo" Leila said cutting Phoebe off. "And don't forget I can just turn Patience and myself invisible"

"Yes" Phoebe said. "Be careful"

"Same to you Mom" Leila said.

Leo handed Patience to Leila. Then Phoebe, Ryan, Leo, and Andy orbed out.

"What if it didn't work?" Prue asked. "I can't keep starving my children"

"Your family is on their way" the head demon said coming in. "I have people waiting for them, don't worry. Some of my best humans, Prue your husband should recognize me when he sees me. The police have foolishly been trying to catch me, not like they can"

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"I'm a lot of different people" she said.

She paused.

"Piper can see who I am right now, sucks that you can't tell Prue, doesn't Piper" she said.

"Lady demon" Ava whispered.

"Lacy" Prue said.

"I see your child is just as annoying as you" Lacy said.

"I'd ask what you want but I already know" Prue said. "Typical demon"

"Not really" Lacy said. "You killed someone dear to me and now all of you are going to suffer"

"And who would that be?" Prue asked.

"None of your business" Lacy said. "Now we have to get all of you ready for your family"

Prue felt something cold go to her head.

"See if you recognize this" Lacy said.

"Wait you can't be" Prue said. "He didn't…"

"He never told you about me, did he" Lacy said. "We were close until you and your family killed him"

Prue was quiet.

"Wow how the mighty have fallen. Not so courageous now, are we" Lacy said. "By the way, your sister has another gun to her head right now too. So I wouldn't say anything stupid. I have a league of humans working for me and I have a league of demons. Nobody can stop me"

"What was with the spirit catcher?" Prue asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just something to distract the Halliwells and tear them apart. Apparently I'll have to work harder next time though. The destiny thing though, I had nothing to do with that but that was cool" Lacy said. "Too bad it didn't work"

Prue was quiet.

"You know Prue, I think Piper deserves to know who I really am" Lacy said.

"Piper, not only is she Lacy Lorcen, but she's Lacy Mason, the serial killer and Roger's sister" Prue said.


	23. Chapter 23

Phoebe, Leo, Ryan, and Andy orbed into the alley.

"Move and they die" Lacy said.

Lacy had guards holding guns to Piper and Prue's heads.

"Where are the kids?" Andy asked.

"Now why should I tell you?" Lacy said. "I was having some fun though. Have you ever seen a mute and a blind person trying to communicate? Leo, I see you and Piper found a way around what my brother did"

Lacy snapped her fingers and Piper disappeared.

"Well I'm fixing that" Lacy said.

"What did you do to her?" Leo asked.

"Oh, she's not dead, not yet at least" Lacy said. "I'd give you about an hour to find her maybe less

"She's Roger's sister" Prue said. "I didn't even know he had one until a couple of hours ago"

"See, you guys killed him, I have a problem with that" Lacy said.

"Leo go try to find Piper, I'll be fine" Prue said.

Leo orbed out.

"So selfless and kind" Lacy said. "Yeah right. You didn't have to kill my brother; you could have had some mercy"

"He was going to kill me and my family" Prue said. "I wouldn't allow that"

"Now I know why he hit you all the time" Lacy said. "Because you're a self centered bitch"

Everyone was quiet.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue" Lacy said. "For being the all powerful Halliwells I'm not exactly shaking in my shoes"

"Let them go and we won't kill you" Phoebe said.

Lacy laughed.

"Aren't you curious on how I have powers?" Lacy asked. "See, demons like humans who hate the Charmed One's with a passion. They like them even better when they have a plan to kill them. Right now you have no idea what powers I have so you can't vanquish me"

"But you're human" Phoebe said. "That gun can not only kill us but it can kill you"

"But you don't have a gun and even if you do I'd be able to kill her faster" Lacy said. "I'll tell you what, if you leave now I won't kill her. You can even take the kids. That way no one dies. If you don't leave, I'll shoot her and have guards kill the kids"

"I won't leave my wife" Andy said.

"Then you'll lose your entire family, I'll give you till the count of five" Lacy said. "One, two"

"Andy go" Prue said. "We told each other the kids come first, it's no different now"

"Fine, give me my children" Andy said.

Lacy snapped her fingers. The kids appeared in front of Andy.

"They aren't shapeshifters?" Andy asked.

"They aren't shapeshifters" Lacy said. "Now leave"

Ryan orbed them out.

Piper was in someplace dark. The place was so tiny she couldn't move. It looked like she was in a box.

_"Shit" She thought. "It's not a box, it's a coffin"_

"Piper!" Leo yelled. "Piper where are you?"

He had orbed to the field where he had sensed her.

"Piper!" Leo yelled.

He kept searching. He heard Phoebe calling him so he orbed to the manor.

"You haven't found her?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I sensed her in a field but she wasn't there" Leo said.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked. "Orb me there"

"Where's Prue?' Leo asked.

"We had to leave her there" Phoebe said.

"Ryan, help Andy find a way to get Prue" Phoebe said. "I'm going to help Leo find Piper"

"Okay" Ryan said.

Leo orbed Phoebe out to the field where he sensed Piper.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"I tried that already" Leo said. "There's no answer"

They searched for a half an hour.

"Are you sure this is where you sensed her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Leo said.

Phoebe stood there. She heard a noise.

"Did you that?" Phoebe asked.

"Hear what?" Leo asked.

There was a faint pounding noise.

"That" Phoebe said.

"Piper?" Phoebe said.

They walked to where the sound was coming from.

"Oh my god, she's here but she's underground" Leo said.

"We need a shovel" Phoebe said.

"We'll have to orb back to the manor" Leo said. "Piper we'll be back in a few seconds, we're getting a shovel"

Leo orbed them to the manor. Phoebe quickly ran and grabbed two shovels. Leo orbed them back.

"I don't hear anymore pounding" Leo said.

"Quick start digging" Phoebe said.

They started digging as fast as they could. Finally they reached where Piper was. Leo opened up the coffin. Piper was unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper, Piper wake" Leo said shaking her.

Piper sat up coughing. She pointed to her throat.

"She still can't talk" Phoebe said. "Can you heal her?"

"I think so" Leo said.

He started healing Piper.

"Did you get Prue?" Piper asked.

"No, but we got the kids" Phoebe said. "Are you okay?"

"Freaked out but fine" Piper said. "In all of those horror movies that I saw people being buried alive, I honestly never thought it would happen to me"

"We should get back to the manor" Leo said.

He orbed them back.

"Andy! Ryan!" Phoebe yelled.

"Up in the attic!" Ryan yelled.

They went to the attic.

"It's just you and me now Prue" Lacy said.

She kicked Prue to the ground.

"I'm going to finish what my brother started" Lacy said.

She kicked Prue.

"Now your sisters will understand the pain that I wake up with everyday" Lacy said. "That someone took away the person that had protected them their entire life. The person they grew up with, the person they held dearest. You took away the only person who loved me. The only person who believed in me"

"Is that why you killed all of those people?" Prue asked. "Because nobody believed in you"

"No" Lacy said. "I killed them to show my brother I could finish what he started and I will"

Prue stayed silent.

"I have an even better idea" Lacy said. "Instead of it being me who finishes what he started, how about it be him"

Prue heard familiar footsteps coming towards her. She started to shake.

_"Idiot, don't shake it makes it worse remember" Prue thought._

"Hello Prue" Roger said. "Doesn't it help to have relatives that are demons?"

"I'll leave you two alone" Lacy said.

Roger put his hands around her throat.

"Did you really think that you could beat me?" Roger asked.

He pinned her to a wall.

"You always were gullible" Roger said.

He hit her head against the wall.

"What's the matter, don't have anything say" Roger said.

He started kissing her. She started squirming trying to get away.

"Don't you remember when you used to love this" Roger said.

He started taking off her shirt. She felt something cold on her abdomen. All of the sudden she had a sharp pain go through her stomach.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed me Prue" Roger said.

Prue fought back her screaming and tears knowing it would make it worse. Roger continued cutting her abdomen. Then he cut her face.

"Please" Prue said in pain.

"You should of thought about that before you killed me" Roger said.

He pressed his hands hard enough into her neck to leave a bruise but not hard enough to knock her out. He grabbed a piece of wood and hit her with it.

"Lacy, you can come back out now" Roger said.

"Do you need my help with anything?" Lacy asked.

"How about some fire?" Roger asked.

Prue felt searing heat go near her skin. She screamed.

"Shut up, people will hear you!" Roger yelled.

He hit her so hard it broke her jaw. She felt them put fire on her legs.

_"Just let me pass out" Prue thought. "Please let me pass out"_

"Get away from her!" Andy yelled.

"If it isn't Prue's precious husband and sisters" Roger said. "I see you found Piper. Did you enjoy switching places with me, Piper?"

"Let her go" Piper said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lacy asked.

"There's something that I've figured out how to use since you've been gone" Piper said.

She blew up Lacy.

Roger put Prue in front of him.

"If you blow me up, she comes with me" Roger said.

Ryan orbed in behind him and hit him on the head. Roger fell over unconscious.

Andy ran over to Prue to catch her as she started to fall over. Prue's entire body had been cut and was bleeding. She had burn marks on her face, legs, and stomach. Bruises were everywhere on her body especially on her neck. She was starved from not eating for two days.

"Leo" Piper said.

"I can only heal some of Prue's injuries" Leo said.

"You've got to be kidding me" Phoebe said.

"I don't control it" Leo said. "The Elders obviously have some reason for only letting me heal some of her"

Leo healed Prue as much as he could. The bruises were still there and the some of the cuts, the broken jaw and burns were gone.

"Prue going blind was due to something human, the Elders don't know if it's temporary or not" Leo said. "I'm really sorry I couldn't heal more"

"It's okay" Prue said trying to cover up the pain she was in. "Just get me back to the manor"

"I'll give him to the police" Ryan said.

"But isn't he supposed to be dead?" Phoebe asked.

"I think the Elders can fix that" Ryan said.

Leo orbed everyone back to the manor.

"I'm going to get some stuff to clean Prue up" Piper said.

"I'll take her to our room" Andy said.

"I'll help" Phoebe said.

They brought Prue to her room.

"Do you need anything?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"No" Prue said.

Piper came into the room.

"Okay Prue this is going to hurt" Piper said.

She put some peroxide on a cloth and started cleaning the cuts. Prue held back screaming. Finally Piper was done and she bandaged up the cuts.

"Okay, even if you aren't hungry, you're going to have to eat" Piper said. "You haven't eaten in two and a half days. I'll be back up with soup"

"You do know there's a very good chance I'll end up puking that back up" Prue said.

"I know but you have to at least try to eat" Piper said.

Piper went to the kitchen to get the soup.

"Do you need anything else?" Phoebe asked.

"Unless you can give me my vision back, no" Prue said.

"I'm sorry" Phoebe said.

"You don't have to stay here with me" Prue said. "Go talk to Leila, I'm sure she's wondering what's going on"

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Prue said.

Phoebe walked away.

"Andy?" Prue asked.

"I'm right beside you" Andy said grabbing her hand.

"What time is it?" Prue asked.

"1:00AM" Andy said.

"Are the kids in bed?" Prue asked.

"Yes" Andy said.

"Did they get food first?" Prue asked.

"They had a little bit of a granola bar" Andy said. "Then they fell asleep"

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Prue asked.

"What about eating, are you going to need help?" Andy asked.

"I can try to do it" Prue said.

"Prue" Andy said.

"Alright, I probably can't" Prue said.

"I can help her" Piper said coming into the room. "You go to bed"

"I'll go into the living room" Prue said. "I don't think I can sleep"

"Fine but in two hours Piper goes to bed and I'll stay with you" Andy said.

"I don't need someone at my side every second guys" Prue said.

"We know but that's not going to stop us" Piper said.

Piper led Prue to the couch in the living room. She started helping her eat.

"My little sister is basically feeding me, this is embarrassing" Prue said.

"Don't worry about it" Piper said. "Open your mouth"

Prue finished eating and Piper sat by her.

"You should really try to sleep, Prue" Piper said.

Prue started to shake.

"Prue, are you okay?" Piper asked panicked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine" Prue said.

"Prue, you can talk to me" Piper said.

"I'm just…" Prue trailed off.

"Prue" Piper said. "Talk to me"

"I'm scared" Prue said. "It's completely dark and it's scary. I don't know where I am, my body is completely confused and it's making me depend on other people. I never depend on people, Piper. It's not what I do. And Roger's not dead anymore, that terrifies me. He could escape and find me again. Or he could hurt one of you next time"

"Prue, the police have him" Piper said. "They won't let him get out especially Andy"

"I know" Prue said. "I think I'm going to try to sleep"

"Okay" Piper said.

She helped Prue upstairs and helped her change into pajamas.

"Good night, Prue" Piper said.

"Good night"


	24. Chapter 24

Later that night.

Prue tossed and turned.

"No, please, don't hurt them" she mumbled.

She sat up.

"Uh oh" Prue said.

She felt nauseous. She tried to get to the bathroom but knocked something over.

"Prue?" Andy said.

He got out of bed and helped her to the bathroom where she threw up. He looked at Prue and reached for her hand. She jumped.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked.

"Just a little jumpy" Prue said. "We should go back to bed"

"Okay" Andy said.

He helped her back to bed and she fell into a restless sleep.

"I hope you'll be okay" Andy said quietly.

Soon he had fallen asleep.

Prue sat up. Sweat was rolling down her face from the nightmare she had just had.

"Andy?" Prue said.

There was no response. She felt beside her. There was nobody.

"Andy" Prue said louder.

She heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Phoebe?" Prue said.

"How'd you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I recognized your footsteps" Prue said. "Where's Andy?"

"With the kids" Phoebe said.

"What time is it?"

"A little past noon" Phoebe said. "Are you okay? You look like you just had a nightmare"

"I'm fine" Prue said.

"I'm going to look at the cuts and make sure they aren't infected" Phoebe said.

She lifted the bandages up.

"Ow" Phoebe said. "Are you sure they don't hurt"

"Positive" Prue said. "Can I go downstairs and see…hear my kids"

"Do you want me to get Andy to help you?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't have to, if you could just hand me a sweater and some sweat pants" Prue said.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

She helped Prue put them on and led her downstairs.

"Mommy" Ava said.

"Hey sweetie" Prue said.

"Can I sit on lap?" Ava asked.

"Um, I don't know sweetie, Mommy is hurt" Andy said.

"It should be fine if she doesn't lean on me" Prue said.

Andy set Ava on Prue's lap.

"Be careful Ava" Andy said.

"Are you hungry Prue?" Piper asked.

"Starving" Prue said.

"At least you have your appetite back" Piper said.

"If only I could have my sight back I'd be all set" Prue said. "Where's Aidan?"

"In my arms" Andy said. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I was just wondering where he was" Prue said.

"Prue, do you remember the man who helped us with the grimlocks a couple years ago, how he was blind" Phoebe said.

"Yes" Prue said.

"Well I decided this morning, since we don't know how long it will take for you to get your sight back, that I'd ask to borrow his walking stick for you to use since he has his vision back now" Phoebe said. "If you want to use it that is"

"Definitely" Prue said. "I'm sick of sitting and it hasn't even been a day"

"Here you go then" Phoebe said.

She placed the stick in Prue's hand.

"Want to try it out?" Piper asked.

"Sure" Prue said.

Andy set Ava on the floor and helped Prue up. Ryan walked into the room.

"I have good news, bad news, and could be bad or good news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Ryan asked.

"Good news" Phoebe said.

"Roger is in jail and his trial is next week" Ryan said.

"Bad news?" Piper asked.

"Prue is going to have to testify and probably both you and Phoebe will have to too" Ryan said.

"Other news?" Prue asked.

"The Elders have decided to erase the fact that Roger died and to have him stay in jail" Ryan said.

"That's bad news" Piper said. "Roger doesn't deserve another chance to live"

"But hopefully he'll spend his second chance in jail" Prue said. "I'm going to the kitchen, tell me if I'm about to run into a kid"

"You aren't" Piper said. "Do you want me to come with you in case?"

"If you'll guide me to the refrigerator then yes please" Prue said.

Prue and Piper went to the kitchen.

"I take it Prue's not really liking being blind" Ryan said.

"Well if you could see for twenty-nine years and then you lost your sight would you be happy?" Phoebe asked. "I really hope that didn't make her go blind permanently. How come Leo was able to heal Piper's muteness?"

"That was done demonically" Ryan said.

"You're telling me if I was dying from an injury a human gave me, you couldn't heal me?" Phoebe asked.

"It would depend" Ryan said. "If you were dying, no. See Prue wasn't dying from those injuries which is why Leo couldn't heal all of them"

Phoebe sighed.

"So when's the trial for Ryan?" Phoebe asked.

"Next Wednesday" Andy said. "I talked to Darryl about it this morning"

"There's no chance that he could be proven innocent, right?" Phoebe asked.

"When the jury sees Prue, probably not" Andy said. "But then again, never say never"

"This sucks" Phoebe said. "I just wish I could help Prue. The constant demon attacks are even more dangerous now because all but one of her powers involve seeing"

"But Prue's other senses will start covering for the loss of her vision which should enable her to hear where a demon is" Ryan said.

"You better be right" Phoebe said.

"Leo's orbing in" Prue said right before Leo actually did orb in.

"How did you know that?" Piper asked.

"I felt the wind stirring" Prue said.

"Her senses are covering for the loss of vision" Leo said.

"Oh" Piper said. "Any news?"

"No" Leo said.

Piper watched to make sure Prue was doing okay with the cereal.

"I'm doing fine Piper, stop staring at me" Prue said.

"That's getting creepy" Piper said.

"Too bad" Prue said.

They continued on with the day and later on that evening Ryan took Phoebe on a date.

"Phoebe, do you know how beautiful you look tonight" Ryan said.

"I have a pretty good idea" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I love you with all my heart" Ryan said. "When I first met you I was all for rules but you showed me that if your heart was really into something, then rules didn't matter. I then realized that you weren't like any person I'd ever met. You were funny, kind, and carefree. But then not so carefree that you were irresponsible. Your smile could light up the universe and I honestly can say I don't know what I would do without you. So tonight I'm asking to have the honor of being your husband"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell" Ryan said. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course" Phoebe said smiling.

She hugged Ryan. Ryan slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you" Ryan said.

"I love you more" Phoebe said. "We should tell Leila"

"I already did, in fact I asked her if it would be okay for me to marry you. She said yes and gave me advice on how to propose. She also helped me pick out the ring" Ryan said.

"Well you guys did a great job" Phoebe said.

Again super short chapter but I can't seem to get the creative juices flowing. I know this story has been almost all Prue and Andy but I swear in a couple chapters it should start having more about Piper and Phoebe. I apologize to those who really liked Cole, in the show I think he just didn't have the personality that would be good with Phoebe.


	25. Chapter 25

The night before the Roger's trial. Prue can't sleep due to the nightmares she's had ever since Roger came again. She still is having a hard time accepting that she might stay blind the rest of her life. Phoebe and Ryan are wrapped up in wedding fever and Piper and Leo are discussing trying for another kid.

"I couldn't sleep" Prue said as she heard Andy's footsteps.

"I figured" Andy said.

"What if I say something that gives away our secret?" Prue asked.

"You won't" Andy said.

"You don't know that" Prue said.

"You should get some sleep so you won't fall asleep in court tomorrow" Andy said. "Come on"

He helped her up and they went back to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That morning.

"We have to be there at 10:00" Piper said.

"That means we should probably go" Prue said. "Sheila has the kids, right?"

"Yes, Leo dropped them off a few minutes ago" Piper said.

"I'm nervous" Phoebe said. "What if I say something wrong?"

"I know; I'm nervous too" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said. "Ready everyone?"

"As ready as we can be" Phoebe said.

They drove to the court house.

Later on in the day.

"I call Prue Trudeau to the stand. Mr. Monroe, Roger's attorney, said.

Andy helped Prue to the bench.

"So how long did you know Roger?" he asked.

"Four years" Prue said.

"And you say he abused you?" he asked.

"Yes" Prue said.

"How long did he do this for?"

"Three years" Prue said.

"So for three years this went on and nobody noticed?"

"I don't know if anyone noticed but Roger was careful not to make anyone suspicious" Prue said.

"And after three years you finally stood up to him and left. How is that possible? You supposedly let him abuse you for three years and then one day you suddenly find the courage to stand up to him?"

"My grams died and I realized that I could either stand up to him or live the rest of my life constantly in the fear of being hurt" Prue said. "So I moved out of his apartment without telling him and soon after quit my job"

"And you didn't turn him into the police?"

"I didn't want people think that I was some helpless girl who was so wimpy that I let some guy control me for three years" Prue said.

"Then two months after that you were pregnant with an old boyfriend's kids. Wow, you seemed to have gotten over Roger pretty fast"

"Objection!" the D.A. exclaimed.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard Mr. Monroe's last comment" the jury said.

"I have no more questions for this witness" Mr. Monroe said.

"Mr. Roberts" the judge said.

"You recently were told you had a twenty percent chance of ever getting your vision back, am I right?" Mr. Robert said.

"Yes" Prue said.

"How did you become blind?"

"Roger had taken me to an alley and had used a chemical to make me go blind" Prue said.

"He also beat you, am I correct?"

"Yes" Prue said.

"About a year after you left him did he attack you?"

"Yes, he poisoned one of my daughters and a couple days after she came home from the hospital he held me and my family hostage in our home" Prue said.

"What I'm about to show you is what Mrs. Trudeau looked like after that"

Mr. Roberts showed a picture of what Prue looked like after she was rushed to the hospital. People in the room gasped.

"No more questions your honor" Mr. Roberts said.

"Next witness" the judge said.

"I call Phoebe Halliwell to the stand" Mr. Monroe said.

Prue returned to her seat and Phoebe went to the stand.

"Miss Halliwell, is it true that your boyfriend was the one to knock Roger out a week ago?"

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"Why didn't you call the police to help you?"

"He threatened to kill her if we did" Phoebe said. "I didn't want to risk it"

"How is it your boyfriend took him down when he had a gun?"

"My sister, Prue's husband, and I distracted him and my boyfriend snuck around and knocked him out" Phoebe said.

"When your sister was engaged to Roger, you didn't notice anything wrong?"

"I wasn't there for most of the time she was with him, I lived in New York"

"Why did you suddenly move back in with your sisters?"

"Objection. What exactly is the point of that question?" Mr. Roberts said.

"Actually, I'd like to answer that" Phoebe said.

"Go ahead" the judge said.

"I moved back in because I had gone to New York to find my dad and he wasn't there. My grandmother had willed the manor to all of us and I was broke. So I moved back in"

"But you're clearly not broke now, why are you still living there?"

"Objection, the witness is not on trial" Mr. Roberts said.

"Sustained, Mr. Monroe, move on" the judge said.

"I have no further questions"

Mr. Roberts stood up.

"Miss Halliwell" Mr. Roberts said. "When Mr. Mason held your family hostage, what did he do exactly?"

"He basically tortured Prue. Kicked her, hit her, he almost kicked her daughters. Emotionally he was torturing everyone, when he started to torture me Prue stopped him. He then shot her and my other sister. He then proceeded to tell her it was her fault and made her clean up the blood on the floor" Phoebe said.

"Is it true he made a move on you?"

"Yes, when Prue and he first were engaged he tried to seduce me and kiss me" Phoebe said.

"What did you do?"

"I told him no and when he didn't stop I shoved him and ran away" Phoebe said.

"No further questions" Mr. Roberts said.

"I have one" Mr. Monroe said. "Did you tell your sister?"

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"Did she believe you?"

"Not right away" Phoebe said. "But she does now"

"If he abused her why couldn't she believe he might cheat on her?"

"Objection" Mr. Roberts said.

"No further questions" Mr. Monroe said.

"The court will take a recess until tomorrow morning" the judge said. "Court is adjourned until tomorrow"

"Okay, there's probably a chance that the press is waiting for you outside" Darryl said.

"Just have Andy grabbed my arm and don't let go" Prue said.

"We'll walk in front of you" Piper said.

They walked out of the court house. The press was everywhere.

"Please, let Mrs. Trudeau through" Darryl said shoving into the crowd.

Andy led Prue through the crowd. Finally they reached the car and went to the manor.

"I'm sorry he brought up getting pregnant with the girls" Andy said. "He was making a sad attempt to make them think you were lying"

"It's okay" Prue said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it" Prue said.

She walked over and felt for the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello" Prue said.

"Yes, is Mrs. Trudeau there?" Mr. Roberts said.

"Speaking" Prue said.

"It's Mr. Roberts, the D.A" Mr. Roberts said.

"Yes" Prue said.

"If I could I'd like to meet you at your home in a couple of minutes" he said.

"Sure" Prue said.

"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes" Mr. Roberts said.

"Okay" Prue said.

She hung up the phone.

"The D.A. is going to be here in about five minutes" Prue said.

"Okay" Piper said. "Leo should be back in a second with the kids"

On cue, Leo orbed in with them. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Piper said.

She opened the door.

"Dad" Piper said. "Hi"

"Why didn't you tell me about this, I had to find out about it from the news" Victor said.

"It slipped our minds" Piper said. "We're sorry; we've just been trying to get Prue adjusted"

"How's she doing?" Victor asked.

"I'm fine" Prue said coming into the hallway holding Aidan.

"He did that to you" Victor said. "I'm going to kill that…"

"Don't, it's my fault" Prue said. "I should have been more careful"

"Prue, no, it was never your fault" Piper said. "Remember what we talked about the last time"

"Yes" Prue said. "I remember"

"Then you know it's not your fault" Piper said.

She heard Patience crying.

"I'll be back in a second" Piper said.

"Prue, I may have not been here for you for twenty years but I know this has to be killing you" Victor said. "Talk to me"

Prue sighed as tears filled her eyes. Victor hugged her and sat her down on the step. He stroked her back.

"I'm just sick and tired of this" Prue said. "I can't even see my children's faces. I can't see Phoebe's engagement ring. I can't get dressed by myself. I've always been the one who they depend on and now it's been turned around. I'm going to miss seeing my kids grow up. I won't be able to see my daughters in their wedding dresses on their wedding day. I won't be able to see my grandchildren. I won't be able to see my children before they go to their prom or assure them that their school picture, or hair, or outfit looks fine. I just wish I could see again, I can't stand it. My children ask to be picked up and I don't even know where they are. Andy and I wanted another child but what's the point? I won't even be able to know what it looks like"

Victor hugged her.

"Don't give up hope just yet" Victor said. "There's a chance that your vision will come back. I also have a friend who is an eye surgeon and optometrist. He's made the blind see before and I can ask him what he can do for you. If none of that works your family will be there for you every step of the way. That child you're holding in your arms right now is going to grow to love you no matter if you can see or not. They'll love you and they will describe in detail whatever you're afraid you are missing"

"It's just dark, in court today I could feel Roger leering at me. It scares me that I can't protect my family from him" Prue said.

"You'll protect each other" Victor said.

"I love you Dad" Prue said.

"I love you too" Victor said.

Aidan started to fuss. The doorbell rang.

"That's probably the D.A." Prue said. "Can you answer it?"

"Sure" Victor said.

He helped Prue stand up. Then he opened the door.

"I'm district attorney Dylan Roberts; I'm supposed to be meeting with Mrs. Trudeau" Mr. Roberts said. "This is assistant district attorney, Faith James. Can we speak to Mrs. Trudeau?"

"I'm right here" Prue said. "Dad can you take Aidan and get Andy"

"Sure" Victor said.

He took Aidan out of her arms and went into the conservatory.

"Andy, Prue wants you, the D.A. is here" Victor said.

"Okay" Andy said.

He went into living room.

"Right now we have a very strong case" Mr. Roberts was saying. "We don't think you'll be called back to the stand tomorrow but we can't be completely sure. Mr. Mason is going to be called to the stand tomorrow, he probably is going to lie about the things he did so we need you to be prepared to listen to things that might be very unpleasant and a lie"

Prue nodded her head.

"We need to know something, were you having an affair with Mr. Trudeau at the time you were with Mr. Mason" Ms. James said.

"Of course not, I was scared for my life when I was with him, I wouldn't risk an affair. Besides, Andy lived in Portland when I was with Roger, he didn't move back until after I left Roger" Prue said.

"We were just asking so that we know the details so there's a better chance of us getting this guy" Mr. Roberts said. "I promise you he won't get away with what he did"

"What will he get if he's found guilty?" Prue asked.

"At the most life in prison, at the least fifteen to twenty years" Ms. James said.

"You mean he could get out?" Prue asked.

She started shaking. Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Prue" Andy said. "Piper!"

Piper came into the room.

"Can you stay with Prue?" Andy asked.

"Of course" Piper said.

She took Andy's spot and Andy went into the living room with the District attorneys.

"She has been doing that since the attack" Andy said. "It's really hard for her"

"We know which is why we are going to do everything in our power to get him in jail for life" Mr. Roberts said.

"I think we're done here for now" Ms. James said.

They left.

"Prue" Andy said.

"I'm fine" Prue said. "For some reason my body does that and it's like I have no control over it"

"It's probably your sub conscious" Piper said. "You're still scared of Roger and that's understandable"

"I can't wait until this is over with" Prue said.

"I know" Piper said. "I'm going to go check on Patience. Call if you need anything"

"I think I'm going to take a nap" Prue said. "Can you wake me up when dinner is ready?"

"Sure" Andy said. "Do you need any help?"

"No" Prue said. "Tell Dad I said thank you though"

"Okay" Andy said a little puzzled.

A few hours later. Prue woke up screaming from her dream.

"Prue" Andy said running into the room.

Prue looked around the room.

"Andy, I can see" Prue said.

"That's great" Andy said hugging her. "Is that why you were screaming?"

"I just had a bad dream" Prue said. "I can see, thank god"

Prue got up out of her bed and looked in the mirror.

"Oh no" Prue said as she saw her reflection.

"It will heal, Prue" Andy said.

Prue looked at her abdomen.

"This is worse than before" Prue said. "Ow"

Prue covered her eyes.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"My eyes" Prue said.

She opened her eyes again.

"Not again, Andy it's gone" Prue said.

"I'm sorry Prue" Andy said. "Maybe it means it's coming back"

"I wish" Prue said. "This is frustrating"

"I know" Andy said.

"Ow" Prue said.

"Your eyes?" Andy asked.

"Yes" Prue said closing her eyes.

She opened them again.

"It's back" Prue said. "I have no idea what's going on"

"Maybe we should go to the hospital" Andy said.

"No, I think maybe its back for good" Prue said. "But now I have a killer headache"

"I'll get you some aspirin" Andy said.

"I'll come with you" Prue said.

They went into the bathroom and Prue took some aspirin.

"God it feels like they're on fire" Prue said.

"We're going to the hospital" Andy said. "Leo!"

Leo and Piper came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Her vision keeps coming and then going away and she says her eyes feel like they're on fire" Andy said. "I think we need to get her to the hospital"

"Let me look at her eyes" Leo said.

He went over and looked at her eyes.

"It looks like her vision is trying to come back but whatever chemical it was is forming a cover over her eyes" Leo said. "She needs to get to the hospital now. I can orb her"

"I'll come too" Andy said.

"I'll stay and tell everyone what's going on" Piper said.

Leo, Andy, and Prue orbed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow, this is the fastest I've updated in a while so that means more reviews. Just kidding, although it would be really nice.

This chapter skips a lot of days but it leads up to something very important.

"She's out of surgery now" the doctor said. "We were able to get all of the scar tissue that was building and she should be able to see fine in a week or two. We'd like to keep her in the hospital for at least a week"

"Can we see her?" Phoebe asked.

"She's down that hallway first room on the left" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Phoebe said.

"Leo, shouldn't Piper be back from getting the coffee?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe they were out and she had to go to another machine" Ryan said.

"Probably" Phoebe said.

"I'll wait out here for her, you guys go in" Leo said.

Phoebe, Ryan, and Andy went to Prue's room.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"My eyes kill and this stupid bandage is driving me insane but other than that I'm fine" Prue said. "I seem to be spending far too much time in the hospital though. When can I go home?"

"A week at the least" Andy said.

"God, Andy I'm going to miss the trial and there's a chance he'll get free" Prue said.

"No there isn't" Andy said. "You already testified and you're job is done. Besides, the doctor said that your vision is going to be fine in two weeks. That means no more being blind"

"Yeah and no more whacking us with that walking stick" Phoebe said joking.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked.

"Right here" Piper said coming into the room with Leo.

They both had huge smiles on their face.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Phoebe asked.

"We're going to have another baby" Piper said.

"Congratulations" Prue said. "How far along did he say you were?"

"This is the weird part" Piper said. "Twelve weeks, Leo and I didn't decide to have another kid until last week"

"Apparently this baby had other plans" Phoebe said.

"How are you doing Prue?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"Fine" Prue said. "What time is it because I'm starving?"

"9:00 at night" Piper said.

"You guys should go home, you all have kids to attend to" Prue said. "Trust me; I'll be here in the morning"

"Okay" Phoebe said. "We'll stop in before we head to the court house"

"Okay" Prue said. "Tell me in detail everything that happens tomorrow"

"We will" Piper said. "Good bye"

Piper and Phoebe hugged Prue and everyone but Andy left.

"Andy, we have left our kids so much in the last two weeks, please go home" Prue said.

"Your dad's with them, they'll be fine" Andy said. "I can't leave you"

"But he's not their dad" Prue said. "I'll be fine Andy, really. Now give me a kiss and leave"

"Fine" Andy said.

He kissed her.

"Good bye Andy" Prue said. "I love you"

"I love you more" Andy said.

He went back to the manor.

The next morning.

"I thought you were going to stop by before court" Prue said.

"You were asleep, we didn't want to wake you" Piper said.

"Well, what happen?" Prue asked.

"They found him guilty, life in prison" Andy said.

"Good" Prue said. "Maybe it will stop my subconscious from taking control"

"Did you have another shaking fit?" Piper asked.

"1:00 AM this morning" Prue said. "The nurse calmed me down and afterwards I explained what happens sometimes"

"Have you stopped having the dreams?" Andy asked.

"They don't happen every night now" Prue said.

"If they shaking fits don't stop I think you might need to get some help" Phoebe said. "I think maybe your mind is trying to tell you there's a problem emotionally"

"I'm fine" Prue said. "As long as he stays in jail for a long time, I'm fine"

"I'm sure you can catch some of the trial on the news right now" Phoebe said.

"I won't be able to see it but I'll listen to it" Prue said.

Andy turned on the T.V.

"The Roger Mason case came to an end today after he was found guilty and sentenced to life in prison after beating a twenty nine year old close to death" a news reporter said. "After three years of abuse twenty nine year old Prudence Trudeau left him. Two years after he held her and her family hostage then shooting her and her sister. Then a week ago he beat her until her family found her and turned him into the police. Here's footage now from the closing argument"

"I'm asking you now to put this man who beat a twenty nine year mother of three to a pulp. He stole her sight; he stole her dignity, and almost robbed three children of a life without their mother. Please do not let him do it again to her or any other woman. No woman ever deserves to be treated like that" the D.A. said.

Andy flipped off the T.V.

"There's no chance he can get out?" Prue asked.

"No chance" Andy said.

Prue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" Prue said.

She heard someone walk into the room.

"I think there are some people here to see you" Victor said.

"Mommy" Andrea said. "Daddy said you in hospiwal"

"Are you swick?" Ava asked.

"No, mommy's needed to come here so she can see again" Prue said.

"Where did your eyes go?" Andrea asked.

Everyone laughed.

"They're behind the big Band-Aid" Prue said.

"Oh" Ava said. "Baby wants you to hold him"

"We've told you over and over, don't read anyone's mind unless they're a bad person, especially your brother's mind" Prue said.

"Sorry" Ava said.

Andy lifted them onto the bed.

"We miss you" Andrea said.

"Yeah" Ava said.

They snuggled into Prue's chest.

"I miss you girls too" Prue said.

"They won't sleep until I assure them you're coming home soon" Andy said. "Aidan now sleeps with one of your shirts"

"I wish I were at home with them" Prue said.

She stroked their hair.

"Where's my son?" Prue asked.

"Right here" Victor said.

He set Aidan on the bed. Aidan immediately crawled up to Prue's chest and laid down in between Ava and Andrea.

"Hey sweetie pie" Prue said. "You missed me too"

Aidan smiled.

"I think he just gave you the biggest smile I've ever seen" Piper said laughing.

"I wish I could see it" Prue said. "Has Patience got the walking thing down?"

"She's still content just to crawl even though she knows she can walk" Piper said. "Unlike your girls who ran a couple days after they walked"

"Believe me, that was a nightmare" Prue said.

"I think your children are falling asleep" Ryan said.

"It's probably because of the safety they feel right now" Phoebe said. "They get so used to the mother's heartbeat in the womb that it calms them when they hear it outside of the womb"

"See what you're marrying, a living psychology book" Prue said smiling.

"And he loves it" Phoebe said.

Three weeks later.

"I'm home!" Piper yelled. "And I have baby pictures"

"I want to see the cute little blob" Phoebe said.

"It is right there" Piper said pointing to a little blob on the sonogram.

Prue walked in with Ava on one hip, Aidan on her other hip and Andrea trailing behind her.

"You look like a walking daycare" Piper said laughing.

"You won't be laughing when this happens to you" Prue said. "Now let me see my niece or nephew"

Piper showed her the sonogram.

"I can see it has its aunt's good looks already" Prue said smiling.

"Yeah right" Piper said.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"He had to go right after the appointment" Piper said.

"Oh" Phoebe said.

She looked at her watch.

"I'm late for my meeting, I'll be back at five" Phoebe said.

She left.

"I'm going to go read my kids a book in hope that they'll fall asleep" Prue said. "Your child is already asleep"

"Thank you" Piper said. "Now I'll be in the kitchen"

"Try the pickles" Prue said. "I bought five jars for you"

"Thank you" Piper said.

She headed into the kitchen. Prue went back into the conservatory and started reading the kids a book. Halfway through the book Piper came into the conservatory with her jar of pickles.

"How's it going?' Piper asked.

"Aidan refuses to take a nap but Ava and Andrea fell asleep right away" Prue said.

Piper saw Ava and Andrea asleep with their heads on Prue's lap.

"I'm really glad the kids' books have extra large print" Prue said. "Even though I can see, Andy handed me a paper to check over and I couldn't read past the first sentence before I had a headache"

"The doctor said that might happen for up to a year after the surgery" Piper said.

"Want to help me bring these girls upstairs?" Prue said.

"Sure" Piper said setting down the jar of pickles.

Piper picked up Ava off of Prue's lap. Prue picked Andrea up and Aidan. They took the girls upstairs and tucked them into their new beds. Prue turned off the light and closed the door.

"You're not going to go to sleep are you?" Prue said to Aidan.

Aidan looked up at her.

"No? I didn't think so" Prue said.

Piper stood there watching her.

"How do you do it?" Piper said. "Raise three kids to be such wonderful people and not make a single mistake"

Prue laughed quietly.

"I made plenty of mistakes" Prue said. "But you fix them by loving your children more than anything in the world. That's all you have to do and them they'll turn out just fine"

Piper put her hand on her stomach.

"I can't tell you how going from one to two is going to be but I think if I could make it going from none to two, you can make it" Prue said. "Now let's go downstairs"

They went back to the conservatory. Prue continued to play with Aidan while he laughed loudly every time Prue said peek-a-boo.

"Is it different having a son?" Piper asked.

"Only the fact that you have to change their diaper a lot faster" Prue said laughing.

Piper smiled than suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness sucks, remember" Prue said.

"Prue!" Piper yelled in panic from the bathroom.

Prue ran to the bathroom. Piper was sitting by the toilet sobbing.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked in concern.

"I think I just lost my baby" Piper said sobbing.


	27. Chapter 27

Since I haven't updated in a while I'll give you two chapters, yea! Thank you to all who reviewed and please everyone keep reviewing!

"Come on" Prue said. "Let's go sit on the couch well I call Sheila to take the kids"

"No, I lost it" Piper said sobbing. "My baby's dead, my baby's dead"

"Piper" Prue said. "Listen to me, you don't know that. We are going to take you to the hospital and you're going to see that your baby is fine"

Prue gently helped Piper stand up and led her to the sofa. She went and called Sheila.

"She's going to be here in a couple minutes" Prue said.

Piper just sat there sobbing.

"Leo!" Prue yelled. "Leo!"

There was no reply. Prue sat down and hugged Piper.

"Shh" Prue said trying to calm her down.

She sat there holding Piper until the doorbell rang.

"Patience and the girls are sleeping upstairs" Prue said. "Aidan is sitting in the conservatory playing. If there's a demon call Ryan, if he doesn't answer wake the girls up, tell them put their shields over everyone and fight the demon. I'll have by cell phone on, I'm taking Piper to the hospital because of some complications with the baby" Prue said.

"You go" Sheila said noticing the panic in Prue's voice.

Prue went and helped Piper to the car and drove off to the hospital. They immediately got in with a doctor.

"We're just going to do an ultrasound and see what's wrong" the doctor said.

Prue closed her eyes praying that there would be a heartbeat but she knew deep down that there wouldn't be. The doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine and heartbeat monitor. There was silence. Piper broke out into sobs. Prue grabbed her hand holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry" the doctor said. "There isn't a heartbeat"

"What happened?" Piper asked in between sobs.

"There was probably something wrong with the pregnancy so the body ended it" the doctor said. "I'll do a few more tests to make sure nothing else is wrong"

"Prue, go try for Leo" Piper said still crying.

"Okay" Prue said.

She stepped into a small corner.

"Leo" Prue said. "Leo, Piper needs you now"

There was still no response. Prue headed to the pay phone to call Phoebe and Andy.

"Hello" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it's Prue" Prue said. "Um, I'm at the hospital with Piper right now"

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"Um, Piper miscarried" Prue said failing miserably at holding tears back.

"Oh my god" Phoebe said.

Prue heard Phoebe start to cry.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hung up. Prue dialed Andy's number.

"Trudeau" Andy said answering the phone.

"It's Prue" Prue said.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Piper lost the baby" Prue said. "About a half an hour ago she told me she lost the baby. I took her to the hospital and the doctor said there wasn't a heartbeat. I'm still at the hospital right now. I can't reach Leo but Phoebe's on her way here. Can you do me a favor and have Darryl call the manor? Sheila has the kids and she should probably know what's going on. I've got to get back to Piper so I'm going to go"

"Do you need me to come over there?" Andy asked.

"No, you stay at work" Prue said. "I've got to go. Bye"

"Bye" Andy said.

Prue hung up the phone and went back to Piper.

"I'm sorry but I still can't reach Leo. Phoebe's on her way here though" Prue said.

"I'm going to go take these to the lab" the doctor said. "I'll be back in a few minutes"

Prue nodded her head and went over to Piper. The doctor left and shut the door.

"It's all my fault" Piper said.

She started to sob hysterically. Prue hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"That's it" Prue said to herself. "Ryan"

Ryan orbed in.

"Get Leo now" Prue said. "I don't care what he's doing, Piper needs him now"

Ryan looked at Piper and orbed out. Shortly after, Leo orbed in with a concerned look on his face. Instantly he knew what was wrong. He rushed over and hugged Piper. Prue stood by the door.

"I'm going to go wait for Phoebe" Prue said.

She left the room.

"The baby's gone, the baby's gone" Piper cried over and over again.

She rocked back and forth as Leo held her, his eyes filled with tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prue sat there, head in her hands.

_"Piper didn't deserve this, she needed that baby" Prue thought._

"I can tell when you're lying you know" Andy said coming up to her.

Prue smiled slightly.

"I finally got Leo and he's in there with Piper" Prue said. "I don't know how to help them. They of all people don't deserve this. They were finally happy and now it's gone. I can't even help this time. I can't bring back the baby for her"

"She's going to make it through this" Andy said. "She has Leo this time"

"I know" Prue said.

She sat there for a moment.

"Andy, stay here and wait for Phoebe" Prue said. "I'm going back to the manor. I have something I need to do"

"Prue, maybe you should stay here until Phoebe gets here" Andy said with concern.

"No" Prue said. "I have to go"

She walked out to the car and drove back to the manor. Shortly after, Phoebe walked into the hospital.

"How's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I haven't seen her" Andy said. "Leo is in the room with her right now"

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"She left, she said she had to do something" Andy said.

"Do they know if anything specific caused Piper to lose the baby?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that I've heard" Andy said. "Prue didn't say much before she left"

"I'm going to go check on Piper" Phoebe said.

She went to the door. She softly knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Piper" Phoebe said.

Piper had tears streaming down her face. Leo was sitting there staring at the wall. Phoebe went over and hugged Piper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Think Prue, what else can we do?" Prue said out loud.

She had already tried three spells. She was now in the middle of her fourth spell.

"Maybe a spell won't do it, maybe I should try a potion" Prue said. "If I can be brought back to life, Piper's baby can too"

She got up and took the Book of Shadows to the kitchen. She started working on potions.

A few hours later everyone was back at home. Piper and Leo had immediately gone to their room and you could hear Piper's sobs. Phoebe had buried herself in her work hoping to drown out the pain and sadness that hung over the manor. Ryan explained to Leila what had happened when she came home from school and then had to leave. Leila went to her room and turned her music up. Prue was still working on spells and potions in hope she could bring the baby back. Andy was left to take care of all the kids since everyone else was trying to cope with what had happened.

Andy was in the conservatory when he heard an explosion in the attic. He ran to the attic to find Prue spraying the remains of an old end table with a fire extinguisher.

"Just a backfire potion, don't worry about it" Prue said.

"Prue, you've been at this for hours, I don't think a potion or spell is going to fix this" Andy said.

"You of all people should know you can't give up hope or you will crumble and fall" Prue said. "I will not sit here as my little sister sits upstairs with the pain of losing a child"

"You can't protect her from everything" Andy said. "Pain is a part of life"

"The pain of losing a child is supposed to be part of everyday life?" Prue asked angrily. "I tried my hardest to protect them from Mom dying and Dad leaving and I did. Now I will protect her from this"

"Please take a break and come downstairs" Andy said.

Prue ignored Andy. Andy gave up and went downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper rocked back and forth while sobbing hysterically. She had told Leo she needed to be alone and he had orbed away. She sat there, completely alone. The pain she felt was unbearable. It was ripping her heart in shreds. Eventually she had cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe turned her laptop off.

"I'm just going to go to my room for awhile" Phoebe said. "Think about some things"

"Do you need to talk?" Andy asked.

"No" Phoebe said.

"Please, don't turn into Prue" Andy said. "It'll kill you"

Phoebe turned to face Andy.

"My family has fallen apart again and again" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. "Every day a new problem, every hour a new wound added to our hearts. We're being kicked when we're already down. This morning I finally thought everything was going to be all right but now I'm beginning to realize that nothing will ever be alright for us" Phoebe said. "Every time we think it's going to be okay it's just a mask covering up all of the pain. The Warren line of witches may be blessed with power but it is cursed with pain. We will never know what true happiness is. I know everyone here is holding onto something inside of them that is slowly killing them. It's part of our curse. Everyone tells you to keep holding on to faith but how can you when everything is against you. The Halliwell family is falling from grace"

By now tears were streaming down Phoebe's face.

"This family is not cursed" Andy said. "I know because if it was, trust me, I wouldn't have married into it. Okay, that was my lame attempt at making you feel better with a joke. Anyway, it may seem like this family is cursed but we aren't. You were right when you said everyone was holding onto something that is slowly killing them. Growing up with you guys I know that you don't always share everything with your family. I also know that I hated when I looked into Prue's eyes and I saw every ounce of pain. Then I noticed that the pain was in all of your eyes.You guys are the best people I've ever met but you help so many other people that you forget to help the most important person…yourself"

Phoebe hugged Andy.

"How can I keep this family together?" Phoebe asked.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job now" Andy said.

Phoebe laughed dryly.

"My daughter is in her room alone blaring music probably hating me. One of my sisters is alone upstairs sobbing hysterically because she just lost her child. My other sister is alone obsessively trying to do something that is impossible to do" Phoebe said. "In all of their cases the word alone was brought up. That doesn't exactly show that this family is together"

"Sometimes people just need to be alone" Andy said. "That doesn't mean their family is falling apart"

"I think I should go talk to Leila, then Piper, then Prue" Phoebe said.

"I can talk to Prue" Andy said.

"No, I need to do this" Phoebe said.

"Okay" Andy said. "I'll be down here with the kids if anyone needs anything"

Phoebe went to Leila's room. She opened the door a crack and stuck her head in.

"Knock, knock" Phoebe said.

"Come in" Leila said.

Phoebe came and sat on the bed with Leila.

"So, you seem kind of out of it, is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Bad day at school" Leila said. "And then I came home and you guys told me about Aunt Piper and it just seemed like the day keeps getting worse"

"Care to tell me what happened at school?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really" Leila said.

"You know school's over in a week" Phoebe said.

"I know" Leila said.

"So is this a grade wise thing or friend wise?" Phoebe asked.

"It's nothing" Leila said.

"We can sit here for forever or you can actually tell me what's going on" Phoebe said.

"I just got a bad grade on a paper" Leila said.

"So you're moping around because of one single paper" Phoebe said.

"Okay, you know what, my boyfriend dumped me, there you got me to say it" Leila said.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe said. "I know how much that hurts"

"He decided that my supposed best friend was better than me" Leila said.

"Boys are jerks" Phoebe said. "They don't actually get brains until they're out of college"

"So I have to wait another ten years until I can actually find a decent guy" Leila said.

"Yes" Phoebe said.

"But what about Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy?" Leila asked. "They dated in high school and now they're married"

"Yeah but they broke up in high school. Then after college they got back together and got married" Phoebe said.

"I guess you're right" Leila said.

"I am" Phoebe said. "Feel better?"

"A lot" Leila said smiling.

"Okay, I've got to go talk to your Aunt Prue now" Phoebe said.

She got up and went to the attic.

"Prue" Phoebe said. "Stop what you're doing"

"Andy sent you up here" Prue said. "Tell him to mind his own business and that I won't stop this until I've brought back that child"

"Andy didn't send me up here" Phoebe said. "I came because I want to talk to you"

"I don't have time to talk" Prue said.

"Why exactly are you doing this again, I thought you had stopped this" Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked.

"Doing everything to protect yourself and your family. Burying yourself in work to dull the pain. Why is this hurting you so much?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not hurting me, I just don't want to see I hurt Piper" Prue said. "Why do you and Andy insist on turning this into a problem about me?"

"Because we know you" Phoebe said. "And we know this is what you do when something is hurting you. You never stop or slow down, it's full speed ahead"

"Is there a point to this?" Prue asked. "Because I'm not seeing a problem"

"Why are you doing this, Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Why is this hurting you so much?"

"It's not hurting me, it's hurting Piper" Prue said. "And I intend to stop that"

"If you want to help Piper, come upstairs with me so we can talk to her" Phoebe said.

"Talking won't help as much as bringing her baby back" Prue said.

"Magic won't fix this" Phoebe said.

"You don't know that" Prue said. "If magic can bring Andy and I back to life it can certainly bring back Piper's baby"

Phoebe walked over to Prue and stopped her from working on her potions.

"What do you want me to do?" Prue asked. "Let her sit there in pain? Let her feel like life has been ripped out of her?"

"I want you to stop with the spells and potions and come upstairs with me to talk to her" Phoebe said.

"I know what it's like to lose things, people that you love more than anything in the world" Prue said. "Whenever people would talk to me after mom or Andy died, it felt like they were taking a knife and poking at my heart with it"

"But it helped you, whether you knew it or not, it helped you" Phoebe said.

"No, what helped me was when Andy came back or burying myself in so much that it didn't hurt so much" Prue said.

Phoebe sighed.

"Please come with me Prue" Phoebe said. "You can return to your potions after we're done talking to Piper" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Prue said getting up.

They went to Piper's room and listened. There was silence. Phoebe opened the door a crack. They saw Piper asleep. Prue walked over and covered her up with blankets.

"Leo?" Piper asked sleepily.

"No, it's just Phoebe and me" Prue said.

Tears had already filled Piper's eyes again.

"Can you go find Leo?" Piper asked. "He's been gone for a long time"

"I'll have Ryan find him" Phoebe said. "First we were wondering if you wanted to talk"

"No" Piper said. "I just want to lay here"

Prue sat down and started stroking her hair.

"We're here for you Piper" Prue said.

"I know" Piper said. "But right now I just need to be alone"

"Believe me Piper, being alone hurts even more" Prue said.

"How about we don't talk, just stay here with you" Phoebe said.

Piper was quiet. Phoebe and Prue laid down beside her. Piper started sobbing again. Prue pulled Piper into her arms and let her sob. Phoebe held Piper's hand.

"It hurts" Piper said. "I was so happy and then it was ripped away"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Phoebe said. "It's not fair"

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Piper had quieted down and they sat there, comforted in each other's presence.


	28. Chapter 28

Two months later. Piper still barely comes out of her room. Leo and she hardly say a word. Leo frequently disappears. Patience and Aidan turned one and Aidan learned to walk.

"Prue, please tell me you went to bed last night" Andy said coming into the attic.

"I would but that would be a lie" Prue said. "But I did take a break from this to settle Aidan down, he was fussing last night, I think he's getting sick"

"See I don't consider that taking a break" Andy said. "You haven't eaten in a day, go eat now"

"Will you stop bugging me?" Prue asked.

"For an hour, yes" Andy said.

"Fine" Prue said. "Do you have to go to work?"

"I'm going into work in a couple hours and I have to work all night" Andy said. "Everyone on the night shift decided to take tonight off so they're short a couple guys"

Prue got up and walked to the kitchen. Andy followed.

"Did Leo come back last night?" Andy asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "But Piper was asleep"

"Has she eaten?"

"Barely, just half a sandwich" Prue said.

"Well that's more than you" Andy said. "Can you please take a break from the potions? If Aidan is getting sick he needs you"

"You know what, I give up on the potions" Prue said. "Last night I reached the end of the Book of Shadows, I've run out of ideas. I feel like a failure"

"You aren't a failure, Prue" Andy said. "Magic was never going to fix it; you knew that, now Piper just needs a lot of support and time to heal"

"It's been two months and she barely comes out of her room" Prue said. "We've given her support and time"

Andrea and Ava came walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy, baby's sick" Andrea and Ava said.

Andy and Prue went to the conservatory where Aidan was. Prue picked him up and felt his forehead.

"Hey sweetie, you're running a bit of a fever aren't you" Prue said. "Andy can you get the thermometer?"

"Sure" Andy said getting up.

Aidan's face was flushed and he was starting to get fussing.

"Thank you girls for telling me about Aidan" Prue said.

"Welcome" Ava said.

Andy came back into the conservatory with the thermometer.

"Piper's got Patience, right?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe does" Andy said. "But she is driving Leila who has a half day, to school today and then going into work so we'll have her in about twenty minutes"

"She shouldn't be around Aidan when he's sick, I'll see if Piper feels like taking her" Prue said. "When do you go into work?"

"Two" Andy said. "I still have three hours to help you"

"Good" Prue said.

She took Aidan's temperature.

"100" Prue said. "That means bedtime"

"I can take him upstairs" Andy said.

Prue handed Aidan to him.

"Mommy, why you worry bout Aunt Piper?" Andrea asked.

"Because Aunt Piper lost something very close to her" Prue said.

"Like Mr. Teddy?" Ava asked.

"Kind of" Prue said.

"Is that why she don't love us no more?" Andrea asked.

"She still loves you girls, she just hurts real bad" Prue said. "Remember how sad I was when I misplaced my vision?"

"Yeah" Ava said.

"Well Aunt Piper is even sadder than that" Prue said. "And that makes her quiet"

"Oh" Andrea said. "Maybe if we sing a song she feel better"

"I'm sure she would but Aunt Piper just wants to be alone right now" Prue said.

Ava and Andrea went off and played with each other for a while. Prue asked Piper if she wanted to take Patience and she said yes. That evening it was just Piper, Prue, and the kids in the house. Ryan and Leo had been called away. Phoebe was at work and Leila was spending the night at a friend's house.

"Piper, I brought you and Patti some dinner" Prue said.

"Actually, I think I'll eat downstairs" Piper said. "I can't stay in here any longer"

"Okay" Prue said. "How about we eat at the table in a couple minutes, I just have to check on Aidan"

"Okay" Piper said.

Piper took Patience downstairs to the dining room. Prue checked on Aidan and then she and the girls joined them.

"So, Andy's working tonight?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Prue said. "They're short a couple guys on the night shift so Andy volunteered to fill in"

"Oh" Piper said. "Sorry I left you guys with Patience so much"

"It wasn't that much" Prue said. "Besides, you had good reason"

"I'm surprised there haven't been many demon attacks" Piper said.

"I know and the ones that do can be vanquished easily so knock on wood, but we've been almost demon free" Prue said.

Prue heard Aidan start to cry again.

"Poor guy" Prue said getting up to check on him. "He has a bad cold. His nose hasn't stopped running and he has a nasty cough"

"I can watch the girls, you go check on him" Piper said.

"Thanks" Prue said going upstairs.

"Aunt Piper, you can have Mr. Teddy to make you not feel sad" Ava said.

"Thank you for the offer, but you keep Mr. Teddy so when you feel sad he can help you" Piper said.

Ava went back to eating. Prue came downstairs with Aidan.

"Time to play let's see who will go insane first. The mom giving the kid medicine or the kid taking the medicine" Prue said going into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came out with a crying Aidan. She had a little red stain on her shirt.

"Who took the medicine, you or Aidan?" Piper asked.

"Funny" Prue said sarcastically while rocking Aidan back and forth. "What's wrong baby, do you just not feel good"

Phoebe came in the door.

"What's wrong with Aidan?" Phoebe asked.

"Sick" Piper said.

"Hey Piper" Phoebe said.

"Hi" Piper said.

"Leila's friend picked her up a couple hours ago, you have to pick her up at noon tomorrow" Prue said while trying to quiet Aidan down.

"Okay' Phoebe said.

"Dinner's in the kitchen too" Prue said. "It's just us for now. Leo and Ryan got called away and Andy's working all night"

"It'll be like before we were all married or engaged" Phoebe said. "Only with four kids"

Phoebe went and got herself some dinner.

"Are you going to sit down Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"He's only quiet when he's in my arms and I'm standing up" Prue said. "I figured that out"

"Have fun tonight" Phoebe said.

"I'll just stick him in your room if he gets too bad" Prue said smiling.

"Remind me to lock my door" Phoebe said.

Aidan had laid his head on his mom's shoulder and was sucking his thumb.

"Mommy, I got to go potty" Ava said.

"Me too" Andrea said.

"I'll help" Piper said.

Piper took Andrea to one bathroom and Prue, still holding Aidan, took Ava to another.

"Well Patti, I think your mom is finally ready to start living her life again" Phoebe said.

Patty clapped her hands together.

"You're happy too, huh" Phoebe said.

Patience smiled. Phoebe sat eating her dinner. Prue and Piper came back with the girls. Aidan was still awake with his head resting on Prue's shoulder.

"He looks like he doesn't feel good" Phoebe said looking at Aidan.

"My poor little baby" Prue said to Aidan.

"Why don't I take him while you finish eating and change" Phoebe said noticing the stain on her shirt.

"I don't know if he'll let you" Prue said.

"I'm his aunt of course he'll let me" Phoebe said.

She took Aidan out of Prue's arms. He immediately started crying. Phoebe handed him back to Prue. Aidan laid his head back on Prue's shoulder.

"Told you" Prue said.

Prue continued eating standing up with Aidan. The twins started playing together. Andrea used her telekinesis to steal Mr. Teddy from Ava. Soon a telekinesis tug a war was going on. Prue yawned.

"Go to bed, we can take care of the kids" Piper said.

"Aidan wouldn't allow it" Prue said. "Besides, I'm not tired"

"We heard you up all night" Phoebe said.

"It wasn't all night" Prue said.

"Yes it was" Piper said.

"Coffee works miracles on this kind of situation" Prue said. "When Andy comes home, I sleep and he takes care of the kids"

"Oh great, so then both of you become sleep deprived" Phoebe said.

"We can catch up on our sleep twenty years from now" Prue said.

"I bet" Piper said. "Now's your chance, I think the little guy is asleep"

"Yes" Prue said.

She went upstairs to put him in his crib. He started fussing again. Prue came back downstairs with him.

"So much for that" Prue said.

Piper had set Patience down with the girls. Phoebe and Piper were watching them play together.

"Patience, stop projecting thoughts into my head" Piper said. "You cannot have a cookie"

Phoebe laughed. Prue sat down and for once, Aidan didn't cry.

"I need coffee" Prue said getting back up.

She went into the kitchen and returned with a mug of coffee.

"You are pitiful, just go to bed" Piper said. "I've had plenty of sleep the last two months, I can handle Aidan"

Prue handed Aidan to Piper. Again he immediately started to cry. Prue took him back.

"Okay, take Aidan with you" Piper said.

"I can't sleep with a sick one year old in my arms" Prue said.

Prue looked at her watch.

"I think its bedtime" Prue said.

Piper looked at her watch.

"You're right" Piper said.

She picked up Patience and took her upstairs.

"Girls, bedtime" Prue said.

"No!" they shouted.

"Go now or you don't get dessert for the rest of this week" Prue said.

Andrea and Ava started heading upstairs, Prue followed. She helped them get into their pajamas and go to bed. She turned off their light and shut their door. She went downstairs.

"Three down, one to go" Piper said. "Actually four down"

Aidan had fallen asleep on his mom's shoulder. Just then Ryan and Leo orbed in.

"Hello" Ryan said greeting Phoebe with a kiss.

Leo walked over to Piper and kissed her.

"You aren't here for magical talk, are you?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Ryan said. "Unless we get an urgent call, we're free tonight"

"Patti's in bed" Piper said to Leo.

"That's okay, I'll just spend time with her wonderful mother" Leo said. "How are you?"

"Better" Piper said. "A lot better"

"Good" Leo said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it" Prue said. "Hello"

"It's me" Andy said. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay"

"I'm fine" Prue said. "Aidan's just got a really bad cold; his fever went down a little with the Tylenol but his nose is running and he has a cough"

"I promise you a break when I come home. Why don't you have someone take him while you take a nap?"

"He cries every time I hand him to someone else or lay him in his crib" Prue said. "I'm guessing the only other person he would let hold him would be you"

"I'm sorry, Prue" Andy said. "I have Sunday off so you can sleep all day"

"It's okay Andy; I kind of left all of the responsibilities to you the last couple months"

"I have to go" Andy said. "I love you"

"Love you too, Bye"

Prue hung up the phone.

"I'm going to see if he'll stay asleep if I put him in his crib" Prue said.

"Okay" Phoebe said. "Actually, Ryan and I will be in our room"

Soon Leo and Piper were the only ones in the conservatory.

"Were you surprised to see me down here?" Piper asked.

"A little" Leo said.

"I just saw that I was wasting precious time with daughter and my family" Piper said. "I know losing that baby was the hardest thing that ever happened to me but I can't let that stop me from living my life. I have a great husband, a wonderful daughter, two really great sisters and tons of nieces and a nephew"

"I'm glad you're back to living again" Leo said. "It was too lonely without you"

"Um, where did you keep orbing too?" Piper said. "You'd disappear for like five hours"

"Thinking" Leo said. "I go to the top of the golden gate bridge and I think"

"Oh" Piper said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Leo said.

"I miss the feeling of being pregnant. I know I always said I hated it but now that it's gone I miss it" Piper said.

"You know, when you're ready, we can try again" Leo said.

"I know, not right now, but maybe in a couple of months" Piper said. "I think I'm going to go to bed, care to join me?"

"Sure" Leo said.

They went upstairs. Piper snuggled against Leo and laid her head on his chest.

"I missed this, the quietness and comfort we felt after putting Patti to bed" Piper said.

"I know" Leo said.

Soon Piper and Leo had fallen asleep, Piper's head still lying on his chest.

"You haven't been around much lately" Phoebe said.

"I know; I'm sorry" Ryan said.

"You know we still haven't set a wedding date" Phoebe said. "If we wait any longer a huge demon is going to interfere"

"Actually, I think we should wait until after the next huge demon comes, that way we have a guarantee that there won't be any demons" Ryan said.

"Just don't wait until one of my sisters is pregnant again" Phoebe said. "I don't want their water breaking like the last time there was a wedding"

Ryan laughed.

"You know, I have a question" Phoebe said. "If the twins are the Twins of the Elements, will their be another Charmed Ones?"

"They won't be the power of three, that's all I'll say" Ryan said.

"So there will be more or less of them?" Phoebe asked.

"I cannot say" Ryan said.

"Meanie" Phoebe said. "You want kids after we're married, right?"

"Of course" Ryan said. "Maybe we'll give Aidan a boy cousin"

Phoebe laughed.

"Somebody better or he's going to have a couple of problems when he starts school" Phoebe said.

"I love you more than anything in the world" Ryan said.

"Even money?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep"

"Food?"

"Yup"

"Cars?"

"Well, I guess so" Ryan said smiling.

"You better" Phoebe said smiling too.

Phoebe started kissing Ryan.

Time for the big question to ask all of you. Should I have another sequel to this? Please review and tell me if I should. Even if you never review I just need a one word reply please!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29! This means this story is officially longer than my first story. I think I'll end the story with Phoebe and Ryan's wedding which should be in about two more chapters.

2:00AM

"Come on Aidan, please stop crying" Prue said yawning.

She was sitting on her bed rocking Aidan back and forth. She had tried everything; all Aidan wanted was to be held. Prue noticed a storm brewing so she checked on the girls. They were sound asleep along with everyone else in the manor. Prue went back and sat on her bed. A few minutes later a loud clap of thunder went off. Ava and Andrea raced into her room.

"Come on" Prue said lifting up her covers for them to get in.

Ava and Andrea snuggled to their mom under the covers.

"This is no different from when you make storms with your powers" Prue said. "There's nothing to be afraid of"

Just then the power went out.

_"I should call and check on Andy" Prue thought._

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Andy's number.

"Trudeau" Andy said picking up the phone.

"It's your lovely wife" Prue said. "I'm checking to make sure everything's all right down there. The power is out at the manor and it looks like a nasty storm is coming"

"It's a bit chaotic but the good thing about a storm is no criminals want to be out in it" Andy said.

"Yeah well, our daughters are snuggled next to me in our room and Aidan is lying in my arms because he's been awake since midnight" Prue said. "I don't quite understand how they can be afraid of something they can make using their powers"

"It's probably because they know they're not doing it with their powers" Andy said. "I get off at six so I should be home then. I'm getting paged so I have to go"

"Okay, bye" Prue said.

Prue hung up.

"Girls, you can either come with mommy when she goes to check the circuit breaker" Prue said. "Or you can go back to your room"

"Go with you" Andrea said.

"Yeah you" Ava said.

"Fine" Prue said getting up.

She grabbed two flashlights. She turned one on and handed it to the girls.

"We're going downstairs" Prue said still holding Aidan.

They went to the laundry room where the circuit breaker was. As she was about to check it Barbas appeared. Prue put a telekinesis wall in front of the girls and the door to the basement where Phoebe and Ryan were.

"Didn't we kill you already" Prue said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't stop me" Barbas said.

"You can't kill me, you need thirteen unmarried women witches" Prue said.

She held up her left hand to show her wedding ring.

"Just because you're married now doesn't mean I still can't kill you" Barbas said. "Then I can kill your daughters, one of your sisters, and your two nieces. That would be five unmarried witches"

"Yes but I won't let you" Prue said. "Piper! Leo! Take Patti, Barbas is back!"

Barbas waved his hand to see Prue's greatest fear.

"Didn't you conquer this already" Barbas said.

Water came seeping out of the washer. It slowly was killing Prue and her family. Everyone had run into the kitchen. Phoebe kicked Barbas out of the way.

"Prue, it's an illusion" Piper said realizing what Barbas had done. "Barbas is doing all of this"

Prue quickly snapped out of it.

"Okay now you're just pissing me off" Prue said.

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my shoes, the little witches are mad at me" Barbas said sarcastically. "What would you think if I told you I could easily just shimmer away and kill your husband and Phoebe's daughter?"

"I'd probably tell you that if you did I'd make sure that you would suffer so much that you would beg me to die" Prue said.

"Go to hell Barbas and stay there this time" Piper said.

"My, aren't we feisty little witches today" Barbas said.

He shimmered out.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Ava said as another clap of thunder went off.

"It's okay sweetie" Prue said. "It's just thunder"

"But the only way to vanquish him is to face your fear" Piper said.

"If he goes for the girls I don't think they can exactly face their fears" Prue said. "They're three years old"

"We'll keep two people with the kids at all times" Piper said. "That way they'll be protected"

"Okay, I think we should know everyone's greatest fear so we can help them if Barbas attacks them" Phoebe said. "Mine is still probably having a sister die"

"Spiders" Piper said.

"Water" Prue said. "Apparently after I conquered it, it came back"

"My kid turning evil" Leo said.

He looked at everyone.

"Don't ask" He said.

"Mine is heights" Ryan said. "I know, weird fear for a whitelighter"

"I don't know what the girls or Aidan's would be" Prue said. "Probably losing us"

"Same with Patti" Piper said.

"Okay, so stick together" Phoebe said. "Prue stay away from water. Piper stay away from places that might have spiders. Ryan stay on the first floor"

"The storm is getting nasty" Prue said.

She yawned.

"I need coffee because I have a feeling we're going to be up for a while" Prue said.

Aidan started to fuss. The ground started to shake.

"Get into the basement" Prue said. "That way nothing will fall and crush anyone"Everyone moved to the basement.

"Earthquakes, storms, demons, this night just keeps getting better and better" Piper said.

"Nobody has a fear of earthquakes, right?" Leo asked.

"If we did we wouldn't be living in San Francisco" Phoebe said.

Prue held the girls close and tried to calm them down.

"They might have a fear of it but it would only be because they've never been in one that they remember before" Prue said.

"Then we shouldn't worry" Leo said.

"It should be stopping soon" Prue said.

Aidan was now crying at the top of his lungs. Prue rocked him back and forth and hummed you are my sunshine.

"He has an ear infection" Prue said noticing him pulling on his right ear. "This day sucks"

The ground stopped shaking.

"They'll be aftershocks but we should be fine" Prue said. "Aidan needs some Tylenol"

"I'll orb us to the kitchen" Leo said.

Leo orbed them to the kitchen. There was an aftershock that lasted for a couple minutes. Prue got Aidan some Tylenol.

"Something isn't right" Piper said. "Why isn't he trying to attack us?"

"He's probably waiting until we're alone" Phoebe said.

"We should see if maybe we can find another way to vanquish Barbas" Prue said.

"How? Wouldn't it of said something the first time we faced him?" Phoebe asked.

"Remember Mom was trying to teach Prue something" Piper said.

"Okay, if we all go to the attic than Ryan should be safe with his fear" Leo said.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

They started up to the attic.

"I can't see where I'm going" Phoebe said.

"Take the flashlight" Prue said.

Prue handed it to Phoebe. Piper was the first to step into the attic. The door shut before anyone else could get in.

"Piper!" Leo yelled. "Piper are you okay?"

Prue trued to use her telekinesis to open the door. It didn't work. Leo tried to orb in and that didn't work either.

"Piper, you have to face your fear, just remember they aren't real" Phoebe said.

In the attic spiders were surrounding Piper.

"They aren't real, they aren't real" Piper repeated to herself.

She stomped on one of the spiders. They all disappeared.

"That was too easy" Piper said.

Barbas appeared.

"You may have thought that was your greatest fear but you were wrong. That was just me having some fun" Barbas said. "Now you face your fear"

"You killed your baby" a doctor said. "You're a murderer"

"How could you have killed it" Leo said.

He picked up Patience and started leaving.

"No, I didn't mean to" Piper said with tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me"

Everyone outside of the door hear Piper.

"Piper no one is leaving you" Phoebe yelled.

"Patti and I are right here" Leo said. "Outside the door"

In the attic Piper was in tears.

"It wasn't my fault!" Piper shouted.

"It was all your fault" Prue said. "You disappointed Mom and Grams"

"No, no" Piper said. "I didn't mean to"

Her entire family started walking away from her.

"Please, I didn't mean to" Piper said sobbing. "I need you don't leave me"

"Piper no one's leaving you!" Prue yelled.

"Prue?" Piper said. "Prue come back"

"We're right outside the door" Prue said. "Just open the door"

Piper went over to the attic door and opened it. She hugged Leo.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"I am now" Piper said. "Spiders wasn't my greatest fear"

"Figured that out" Phoebe said.

"I think we better figure something out before something like that happens again" Ryan said.

Everyone went over to the Book of Shadows.

"I really need coffee" Prue said. "I haven't slept for two days, please someone come with me to get coffee"

"I'll go with you" Piper said.

"No, we all go" Phoebe said. "And well we're at it we need to light some candles around the house"

"Okay, nobody goes in a room with a door first, we all go at the same time" Phoebe said.

"I vote we bring the book downstairs with us" Prue said. "That way we don't have to go back up here"

"Good idea" Phoebe said.

Prue grabbed the Book of Shadows and they went to the kitchen.

"Don't touch the water" Piper said to Prue. "Let me do it"

Piper took over making the coffee.

"So does this mean I've conquered my fear?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, supposedly I conquered mine last time but then why is it still my greatest fear?" Prue said.

"I'm going to light some candles" Phoebe said.

She got out some candles and a lighter and starting lighting the candles.

"It's getting warm in here" Piper said.

"Which isn't helping Aidan" Prue said.

"I'm going to go with Ryan and pick Leila up from the sleepover, I can't risk her being without us" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, you're in your pajamas" Piper said.

"I'll grab a coat" Phoebe said.

"Be careful" Prue said.

"We will" Phoebe said.

Ryan and Phoebe left. Andy walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Ava and Andrea ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"There's a demon" Prue said.

"Please tell me it's not the one that possessed me after that earthquake" Andy said.

"Worse, Barbas" Prue said.

"Did he attack anyone?" Andy asked.

"Prue and me" Piper said. "We're fine though"

"Where are Phoebe and Ryan?" Andy asked.

"Picking Leila up" Prue said. "I think we all should change if we're going to fight demons"

"Just no shower" Piper said. "Too risky"

"You, Leo, and Patti stay together and get changed. I'll stay with Andy and the kids and change" Prue said.

"Keep her away from water Andy" Piper said.

"I will" Andy said.

Piper and Leo went to their room with Patience.

"I'll change and then we can change Ava and Andrea" Prue said. "On top of Aidan's cold I'm pretty sure he has an ear infection so don't bother to change him into his clothes, just let him sleep"

"Okay" Andy said.

They went upstairs. A few minutes later Phoebe and Ryan had came back with Leila and everyone had gotten changed.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

There was silence.

"Andy, is the power out in all the houses around here?" Prue asked.

"Yup" Andy said.

"Wait a second, where's Leila?" Phoebe asked.

Everyone looked around.

"I can sense her" Ryan said.

"Good orb us to her" Phoebe said.

"It's probably a trap Phoebe. I know you want to go get her but getting caught or killed in the process would not help" Piper said.

"She's right, there's a reason why he didn't go somewhere she couldn't be sensed" Ryan said.

"I'll scry and get an exact location" Prue said.

"I'll come with you" Piper said.

"Me too" Phoebe said.

Prue handed the sleeping Aidan to Andy. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue then went to the attic and scryed for Leila.

"She's at the beach Grams took us to after Mom's funeral" Piper said. "That means Prue has to stay here when we go get her"

"Andy will have to stay with you too so you aren't alone" Phoebe said.

"What if you need the power of three?" Prue asked.

"We'll have to do without it" Phoebe said. "If he catches you in the water, not only is he going to be able to feed off of your fear but the girls, probably Andy's, and mine as well"

"How are you going to get Leila?" Prue asked.

"Don't know but we'll just have to figure something out" Phoebe said.

They went back down to the kitchen.

"Andy, Prue, and the kids are staying at the manor" Piper said. "Leila is at a beach"

"Okay let me use a spell Paige made up, If a charm has been cast over a place to make you lose your powers than this spell will block it" Prue said. "Though charmed we are, we are not invincible by far. In the place where they will go their powers will stay with them so"

Prue went over to a cabinet and took out a vial filled with something greenish.

"I'm stocked up on potions" Prue said. "This potion will take down cages and barriers. This one will freeze something if Piper's power fails. This one makes you invisible"

"Jeez, have a lot of time on your hands" Phoebe said.

"I spent two months in the attic making spells and potions; you think I didn't stumble across some new ones?" Prue said.

"Okay, I think we are prepared so let's go" Phoebe said.

"Wait, one last potion. This one will take you back to the manor after you drink it, I only have three of these but you should have them in case" Prue said.

"We'll be careful" Piper said.

Leo, Ryan, Piper, and Phoebe orbed out.

"Mommy!" Ava shouted from the conservatory.

Prue handed Aidan to Andy.

"Stay with the kids" Prue said putting a telekinesis wall up.

Prue ran out to the conservatory. Barbas was standing in front of Ava.

"Get away from her" Prue said angrily.

She ran over and picked Ava up.

"Thank you for helping me with my plan" Barbas said.

Everything went dark.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the delayed update again. Just to let anyone interested know, I've written another story, it could be a one shot, I don't really know. If you want to read it the title is In the Arms of the Angel and it is a PrueAndy story. It's very short and you don't have to read it, just thought you might want to know about it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and **REVIEW!**

Piper's eyes slowly opened.

"I have one hell of a headache" Piper said.

She looked around. Her arms and legs were chained to a wall. Next to her were Phoebe and Leila, also chained to the wall.

"Join the club" Phoebe said. "I thought we were orbing to a beach, not a dark and creepy prison"

"Where are Leo and Ryan?" Piper asked.

"I have no idea" Phoebe said. "I knew this was going to be a trap"

"What about the potions Prue gave us?" Piper said. "They're in my pocket"

"Can you reach your pocket?" Leila asked.

"No" Piper said. "How long have we been here?"

"When they brought you guys here, you were both out cold" Leila said. "I'm guessing you stayed that way for about fifteen to twenty minutes"

"Who are they?" Phoebe asked.

"Very big demons" Leila said quietly. "They're working with Barbas"

"You've been kind of quiet, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing" Leila said. "Just being trapped and chained to a wall with my mom and aunt wasn't exactly how I planned my weekend"

"Oh" Phoebe said not quite believing her.

Barbas and a few other demons shimmered in with an unconscious Prue and all four kids.

"Well, well, well, you're awake" Barbas said.

"Where's my husband?" Piper asked.

"Not harmed, just a little busy" Barbas said.

"Um, where do you want them?" one of the big guard asked, motioning to Prue.

"Put her with the other ones and the children over there" Barbas said. "I have business to attend to"

The demon put Prue next to Piper and set the kids in a corner.

"I'd love to stay but I can't" Barbas said. "Bye, bye"

Barbas shimmered out.

"Prue, wake up" Piper said.

"Prue" Phoebe said. "Prue can you hear us?"

Prue stirred slightly.

"Ow" Prue said. "What the heck happened?"

"Barbas happened" Phoebe said.

Prue looked around.

"Wait, if the kids are here, where's Andy?" Prue asked.

"I don't know" Piper said. "We don't know where Leo or Ryan are either"

"Girls, try to use your powers" Prue said.

"They no work" Ava said.

"You know how daddy showed you how to hold your brother" Prue said. "Can you please gently pick him up?"

Ava did as she was told.

"Mommy, try singing to him, he don't feel good" Andrea said.

"Um, don't you girls know the song now" Prue said.

"But he wants you sing" Andrea said.

"Um, baby, I can't sing right now" Prue said. "Ow"

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"It's just the chains are against some of my old bruises" Prue said. "It's no big deal"

"Try to use your power to loosen them" Phoebe said.

Prue squinted her eyes. Nothing happened.

"Doesn't work" Prue said.

Aidan started fussing a little. Ava rocked him back and forth. A demon walked in the room.

"What is that noise?" the demon asked angrily.

"It's my son, he's sick. If you just let me go over there I can calm him down" Prue said.

"How about I just kill him" the demon said.

"Don't touch him!" Prue exclaimed.

Andrea protectively stepped in front of Aidan. Ava cuddled him close.

"Don't hurt baby!" Ava yelled.

"Shut up!" the demon said.

He stepped forward and was about to hit Ava.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A while later.

"Leo! Ryan!" Andy yelled for the millionth time.

There was still no response.

"Anyone who feels like helping a mortal find eight witches and two whitelighters" Andy said to himself.

He continued flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Penny, Patty, Paige" Andy said. "Now would be a really good time to help me"

Paige appeared.

"I can help you find them but that's it" Paige said. "Then you'll be on your own"

"I'll take what I can get" Andy said. "I need you to sense them"

"Can't, they're in the underworld" Paige said. "Barbas has everyone, nobody is hurt so don't worry. Leo and Ryan are in a separate room from everyone else; after you get everyone else tell Piper that Patience should be able to sense Leo. I'll take you where they are but you need to come up with the plan to help them escape. The Elders, by the way, have complete confidence in you. I know that doesn't say a whole lot but just thought I'd tell you"

"Before you take me I think I'll grab some of the potions Prue has in the kitchen" Andy said starting downstairs to the kitchen. "Prue may not realize this but by me being mortal, I'm safer than her"

"Sad but true" Paige said following him.

They were in the kitchen and Andy opened the cupboards. He grabbed a few potions and a knife.

"Okay, ready" Andy said.

"Wow, you know where more potions are than Piper and Phoebe" Paige said.

"That's because Prue roped me into helping her organize it" Andy said. "It was when she was pregnant; she cleans a lot when she's pregnant"

"I saw" Paige said. "Ready to go"

"I think so" Andy said. "Wait"

Andy looked at the clock. He picked up his cell phone.

"Darryl" Andy said. "It's Trudeau, listen you remember the thirteen dead witches by midnight on Friday the 13th. While it's happening again so keep watch"

Andy listened for a second.

"Okay. There's no power at the manor still and my cell phone is going to be off so if you can't contact us don't worry" Andy said. "Yeah, okay"

Andy hung up the phone.

"Now we can go" Andy said.

"Just call me a magical taxi cab" Paige said. "Let's go"

She orbed Andy by a room.

"In there are the guards guarding everyone. Behind them is the room where everyone is, but it's probably hidden" Paige said.

"I have a potion for that" Andy said.

"Good, I have to go now, be careful and if you're in any danger call me" Paige said.

"Will do" Andy said.

Paige orbed out. Andy drank one of the invisible potions.

"Prue needs to invent a better tasting potion" Andy said to himself.

He went in the room. There were guards everywhere.

"Get away from her!" Andy heard Piper yell.

He quickly went to where the voice was loudest and used the potion. When he walked into the room he saw three giant demons by the kids. He stabbed the demons in the back and threw vanquishing potions at them. They burst into flames, Andy became visible.

"There's good parts to being mortal, demons don't care if you live or die" Andy said.

Andy released everyone from their chains. Prue and Piper immediately ran to the kids.

"Do you know where Ryan and Leo are?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige said Patience should be able to sense Leo" Andy said. "What did they do to the kids?"

"They were messing with them" Phoebe said. "Your daughters were trying to protect their cousin and brother"

"Right now we should get to Leo and Ryan before Barbas realizes what's going on" Andy said. "I have come up with an idea to vanquish him for now. Remember the spell to fast forward Prue used to vanquish Rodriguez, well shouldn't that vanquish Barbas?"

"Smart thinking" Prue said coming up to Andy.

She handed Ava and Andrea to Andy. She picked up Aidan.

"Let's go" Piper said. "Patti, can you please take us to your daddy?"

They disappeared in orbs and ended up in another room where Leo and Ryan were trapped in tanks of what looked like water, to keep them from orbing.

"Watch out" Phoebe said.

She picked up a huge rock and threw it at the tank Ryan was in. All the water came pouring out. Next Phoebe threw a rock at the tank holding Leo. Piper rushed and hugged him.

"Phoebe" Ryan said out of breath.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked.

"As soon as Barbas is gone I think we should get married" Ryan said. "I can't stand to die without ever having been married to you"

"Same here" Phoebe said.

"I didn't think a statement could be romantic and morbid at the same time" Leila said.

"Okay you two lovebirds" Prue said. "We have a demon to vanquish remember"

"Fine, fine" Phoebe said. "Anyone feel like orbing us to the manor?"

They all appeared at the manor. Barbas stood waiting there.

"Took you long enough" Barbas said. "You know, for being the Charmed Ones you let eight innocents die tonight"

"God cover the kids' eyes" Prue said.

Eight dead women witches lie in front of them.

"You sick jerk" Piper said. "You kill innocent women with no second thoughts"

"And now I'm killing more" Barbas said. "Just like I killed someone's parents, isn't that right Leila"

Leila's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed a knife and threw it at Barbas. Prue quickly started the spell to fast forward time. Barbas exploded. Phoebe immediately hugged Leila.

"You should have told me" Phoebe said. "I could have helped"

"It wasn't a big deal" Leila said wiping her eyes. "I was five; I can hardly remember it anyway"

"Just because you can't remember it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt" Piper said.

"I'm going to go put the kids to bed and go to sleep myself" Prue said. "Andy, you should probably go to bed too"

"I'm coming" Andy said.

"The Elders want to talk with us" Leo said. "We'll be back"

Leo and Ryan orbed out.

"So you do know what your fear is, don't you" Phoebe said.

"Fire, it's what he used to kill my mother, which in turn killed my dad" Leila said. "I know it's stupid because technically he killed them but it was horrible, the fire was everywhere"

"I think we know someone who would understand you probably better than anyone else" Piper said.

"Who?" Leila asked.

"Well did you ever wonder why Prue was afraid of water?" Phoebe asked. "She saw our mom die; she saw the water demon drown her. Ever since she's been afraid"

"Do you think maybe I can talk to her?" Leila asked. "I need to know if she feels something that I feel"

"Um, Prue doesn't like to talk about it" Piper said. "Why don't you tell us?"

"I feel guilty. I just hid there watching them die" Leila said starting to cry. "I didn't do anything to stop him"

Phoebe hugged Leila.

"You stood there because deep down in your heart, you knew your parents would want you to stay there safe" Phoebe said.

"But I just feel…" Leila broke into sobs.

"You feel like you should have gotten help, or just have done something" Prue said coming into the kitchen. "You feel like their deaths were partly your fault. If you would have kept them from being in that place at that time then maybe just maybe you would still have them right now. I know it hurts and I can not honestly tell you that ever goes away because it still hasn't for me. Just know that it wasn't your fault. Every morning when you wake up and the voices in your head are telling you that you were responsible just take a deep breath and remember that some people's lives are short and some are long and you can't control that, no matter what"

Prue walked out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

"I thought she didn't like to talk about it?" Leila asked sniffling.

"That's the most we've heard about it in a long time" Piper said surprised. "I guess things are changing"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So why did you stop trying to attack them?" A demon asked.

"They think I'm dead" Barbas said. "I have the element of surprise on my side now"

"They don't know you're the source now?" the demon asked.

"Yes and I intend to keep it that way for a long time" Barbas said.

The next chapter is going to be the very last chapter of this story but I promise that I will have the sequel up like a day after I put up the next chapter. When I start the sequel I have made the goal to update every week. I know for this story I haven't updated very consistently but I going to try to change that for my sequel.


	31. Chapter 31

The last chapter (dramatic music plays). I have decided on a name for my sequel it is going to be called **Always Together**. It's probably going to take place two or three years from now. It's going to be about Phoebe and Ryan wanting to start their own family but run into complications. Prue and Andy are awaiting the birth of their forth and last child but their marriage is on shaky ground. But when more than one tragedy strikes will it bring them closer, or tear them apart. Piper and Leo seem to be caught in the middle of everything. Will they be able to keep this family together?

Five and a half months later.

"You ready little sis" Piper said.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs, I've known Andy my entire life and I shook the day before and the day of my wedding" Prue said. "I probably would have run away if I had been able to run"

"Really, be glad you weren't limited to maternity wedding dresses" Piper said.

"Yeah, you can actually put on your own shoes" Prue said.

"Mommy, Andie runnin in new shoes" Ava said.

"Andrea get in here!" Prue shouted.

Andrea came into the room.

"Don't run and Ava would you like it if Andrea told on you for running?" Prue asked.

"No" Ava said.

"Than show the same respect to her" Prue said. "Where's your dad and brother?"

"Aidan with grandma" Andrea said.

"Wait, Mom's here?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"A little surprise we were able to pull off" Prue said. "Paige is here too"

Patty, Penny, and Paige came into the room. Penny had Aidan in her arms and Patty had Patience.

"Okay since the surprises just keep coming today I'll announce that Leo and I are having a baby again" Piper said. "I am four months pregnant which limits my ability to miscarry by a lot. That also would be the reason I had to get my dress refitted. The first time I had it fitted I wasn't showing"

"Yea" Phoebe said hugging Piper.

"Okay, it's your day today" Piper said. "We can focus on me tomorrow"

"Actually, don't kill Andy and I for this" Prue said. "But we have paid for a trip for two to the Bahamas for a week for you and Ryan as a honeymoon. I've talked to Piper and we've agreed that we can handle Leila for a week"

"Hey, I heard that" Leila said coming into the room too.

"Well you are a handful" Piper said jokingly.

"Prue, you and Andy are already having problems with money; you didn't have to do this" Phoebe said.

"I discussed it with Andy and we figured out we could pull it off" Prue said. "Besides Piper is paying for your hotel room and reservations for dinner and stuff"

"Thank you" Phoebe said. "Both of you"

Patty smiled.

"Do you realize in this room is four generations of Halliwell women" Patty said. "Excluding Aidan"

"You get no respect buddy" Prue said taking him out of Penny's arms.

"Anyway" Patty said. "I have a gift to all of you from the woman who started it all"

She held out a triquetra. It had rubies, sapphires, and diamonds covering it. On the back was inscribed: May the past, present, and future generations of Warren witches be blessed with family, love, and happiness. To my precious sons and daughters, blessed be.

"Look, you were included in this" Prue said to Aidan. "And you weren't called a girl"

Aidan babbled something.

"He says thank you" Prue said. "Pheebs, I think you have a very special guy waiting downstairs for you"

"I think I do" Phoebe said.

"Wait, you got to make us cry on our wedding day we aren't going to pass up the chance to do the same for you" Piper said.

"Yes" Prue said. "I get to go first. You are one of the sweetest, nicest, best people I know and I am blessed to have you for a sister. For all of your life you showed compassion to all and although we didn't get along, that changed. For a long time I was jealous of you. You took chances and you never looked back. Even though that got you in trouble a lot, believe me I have the detention slips piled up to prove it, it made you, you. You were there for me when it seemed like my world was coming to an end. You sat there and held my hand and let me cry into your shoulder and talked to me. You helped me raise my girls for the first year of their life and you still continued to help raise all of my children and I can't thank you enough. Remember, you're my baby and I'm struggling very hard not to cry right now"

Phoebe hugged Prue.

"Remember, I that I always have and always will love you and that I could not be more proud of you" Prue said.

"Okay now I get too" Piper said. "Although Prue stole many of the things I was going to say I still want to talk. You have always been there for me no matter what. If it wasn't for you none of us would be standing here right now. You helped us accept the fact that we had a special destiny. You have the courage to say what you believe and not care if anyone agrees with you. I love you and you will always be my little sister"

Phoebe hugged Piper.

"If everyone doesn't mind I think I have someone I want to say something to because this is a sister moment and she is our sister" Phoebe said. "Paige, although we haven't known you as long we still love you and I think you are incredibly special because you are the little sister I always wanted"

The four of them hugged.

"Okay, let's go" Phoebe said wiping her eyes.

"I suppose Piper, we should find Leo and Andy" Prue said.

"If we have to" Piper said.

"We should go downstairs too" Paige said.

Everyone but Phoebe and Leila went downstairs.

"Are you nervous?" Leila asked.

"Incredibly" Phoebe said.

"You're beautiful and you're marrying the man of your dreams, it doesn't get any better than that" Leila said.

"I know" Phoebe said. "You know Ryan was able to get some papers and he has said if you didn't mind, he can adopt you"

"Cool" Leila said.

"So that's a yes?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Leila said smiling.

"Okay, then it's settled" Phoebe said. "Time to go"

Downstairs the music had started. Leila walked down the stairs with Patience and behind her was Paige with Aidan, following were the twins. Next came Piper with Leo and Prue with Andy. Then came Phoebe who was having Victor and Patty walk her down the aisle. And little while through the wedding they said their vows.

"Phoebe, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. At first I was a stickler for the rules but after spending about a day with you and your family that disappeared" Ryan said.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I knew that there was something special about you and after a year of being too afraid of asking you out I finally did. At that date I realized that you were the one I wanted to be with. When you walked down those stairs a few minutes ago, my breath was taken away. I love you with all of my heart, Phoebe" Ryan said.

"You have been here and you've seen a lot of my biggest mistakes" Phoebe said. "When you asked me on that date, I thought you were insane do to the fact that you saw me marry the source of all evil and run off with him and yet you still liked me. Then I realized that you were different from any other guy I had ever dated not just because you're technically dead but because of the fact that you had complete confidence in me. You didn't judge me, you let me make my mistakes and then when I asked, you helped me fix them. I realize that you are the only man I ever truly loved. You are my soulmate and I love you"

The wedding continued and they were married. Afterwards everyone sat down to eat.

"Okay, I would like to make a toast" Phoebe said. "I know, normally the bride doesn't make a toast at her wedding but I'm a Halliwell and they don't always go by the rules as Ryan mentioned before. This toast is a big one, it's to all of the Halliwell family, those here with me now and those who we wait to see" Phoebe said looking at Piper who smiled. "I believe that magic is only the little picture; the big one is that this family has made it through the impossible. Heck, I have a brother in law that came back from the dead and one that technically is. This toast is to the Halliwell family and their friends. To a cop and his wife who have covered for us and babysat for us without a single complaint or turn down. To my dad, who though he hasn't always been here, he's here now and that's what counts. To my sisters who have conquered it all and still had time to comfort me and to the sister I look forward to getting to know better. And most of all, to my daughter, for letting me have a place in her heart. To family and friends"

"To family and friends" everyone echoed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on that night in the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting there drinking some tea unable to sleep.

"Why is it when none of us can sleep it rubs off on the other people" Prue said jokingly.

"Really" Piper said also coming into kitchen. "Although I am hungry so that was probably what woke me up"

"I'm sorry for waking you up" Phoebe said.

Don't worry about it, you didn't wake me up, I've been awake. Andy got called in and that's what woke me up" Prue said.

"You didn't wake me up either, this little baby did" Piper said. "Craving for popcorn"

"That was a craving I never had" Prue said. "So what woke you up Pheebs?"

"My mind" Phoebe said. "I've been thinking of all that we've been through and all that we've done and I finally realize it had a purpose"

"I envy you" Prue said. "I've been doing that for the last two years and I can't seem to figure it out"

"Think about it, Andy dying made your relationship with him better. Leo being taken away made Piper realize that she was going to have to put a lot of work into keeping Leo and her together. Dad leaving made you learn how to forgive when he came back. The girls being born gave me the chance to find my soul mate" Phoebe said. "Everything does happen for a reason and I'm starting to realize that"

"I've come to realize that nothing really matters because at the end of the day you always have your family" Prue said. "Even if they're far away from you"

"I feel like I should say something but the popcorn in my mouth would kind of take away the effect" Piper said.

Phoebe and Prue laughed.

"Hey can we move this into the conservatory so I can sit by you guys too" Piper said.

"I suppose" Phoebe said.

They went into the conservatory and sat on the couch.

"Remember when we were kids and we all would sneak into Prue's room at night and talk" Phoebe said.

"Or when you and I would spy on Prue and Andy" Piper said.

"Hey, you guys" Prue said.

"I remember when Prue had to talk Mrs. Patterson out of giving you detention for making out with Billy Hayes in the teacher's lounge" Piper said.

"I told you I was not making out with him, I was helping him" Phoebe said.

"Helping him with what, really dirty CPR?" Prue said.

"Very funny" Phoebe said. "You know Prue; I have a question to ask you. Why did you sing You Are My Sunshine to Piper and me when we were younger?"

"For the same reason I sing it to my kids, Mom used to sing it to me, actually when I was older she taught it to me. The night before she died she sung me to sleep like she had when I was younger. Then one night Grams couldn't get you to stop crying so when she left to get you something I snuck into your room and sung it to you. You fell asleep and ever since then that's what I do" Prue said.

Phoebe and Piper hugged Prue.

"This is going to be a really weird question but can you sing it now?" Phoebe asked.

Prue thought for a second.

"Only if you two sing it with me" Prue said.

Phoebe laid her head on Prue's lap and Piper snuggled up to Prue. Prue started singing. Piper and Phoebe joined in.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away"

The End.

Yeah, that ending may have been a little lame but too bad, I liked it, kind of. Okay, now I'm just babbling because of lack of sleep and a little too much caffeine. For all of you thinking I'm crazy, I probably am. Anyway, don't forget the name for my sequel is **Always Together**. It should be posted either tomorrow or some time very soon.


End file.
